Silver Bells
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Sakura Uchiha has the two-tailed cat beast sealed within her. She is kidnapped and taken to Orochimaru's lair... What dangers lie in store for her there? (OC fic, character not mine.) Adult content, please read warnings... Set in the same universe as Chains and Bells, an old fanfic. Pairings: Orochimaru x OC, Suigetsu x OC, Itachi x OC, and mainly Kabuto x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Bells  
by Kaline Reine**

**Note: This story is not cannon, nor is it intended to be. It takes place in sort of the same messed up universe as one of my really old fanfics, Chains and Bells. So it DOES NOT follow cannon and it is NOT meant to. Also please note that this Sakura is Sakura Uchiha, is my friend's OC (not mine) and is not the same Sakura from the show, nor is she based on her. They have the same first name only. Thank you. c:**

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and I hope she likes it. c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story.**

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, including violence, torture, abuse of various kinds, incest, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. Lol. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

She was terrified. All she could see were the horrible iron bars that held her in a small damp cell. The walls were made of plain stone. She was angry, but could not find a way to escape. After days being spent locked up in here, her anger had eventually given way to sadness...

Sakura Uchiha sat in her cell, with her knees folded beneath her on a small cot. Tears streamed down her face, pouring out from her beautiful golden eyes.

She didn't even know what happened. The girl was just as confused as she was terrified. But she'd had the feeling that people had been watching her for some time now. Being a kunoichi, or female ninja, she wasn't oblivious, but she still hadn't expected such an attack from out of nowhere.

They'd taken her from her home in Konoha, the Leaf Village. She'd lived with her friend Kiba and his family since she was very young. They'd ambushed her when she was training in the forest alone before she could even tell which village they were from. They took her far away and locked her in this cell, without even saying a single word.

Above all else, Sakura just wanted to go home. She'd been locked in the prison cell with no food or water for the last few days. No one had come in, and she didn't see any other prisoners. She didn't have a single clue as to what they wanted from her. Or who these people even were... At first she'd cried out a lot, trying desperately to get someone to help her, but it was to no avail. By now she'd pretty much given up.

The silver-haired cat girl's seal tipped ears perked up the moment she heard the door to the small dungeon unlock. She needed to talk to someone, to see what they wanted from her so she could get out of here... If they'd wanted her dead, they would have surely tried it by now.

A dark figure approached. She could hear soft footsteps, the feather light movements of a skilled ninja. Black hair fell around his face in spikes, accenting his dark almond eyes. The face of her own brother stared back at her.

"Sasuke..." She gasped in surprise.

"Hello little sister." He grinned from ear to ear.

_'After so much time has passed... This is what he says to me?' _She wondered, as she stared at him for several moments in silent awe. She narrowed her eyes, causing the light to glint off of them with an eerie glow. _'How __**dare**__ he!'  
_  
Sasuke had left the Leaf Village a long time ago. It was when his sister Sakura was still small. He'd betrayed his comrades and sworn to kill their older brother, Itachi. He wanted to get revenge on him for killing their entire clan, including their own parents. No one had seen either of the Uchiha brothers in years. But she recognized both of them easily, from the Bingo Book used to identify rogue ninjas and other criminals.

It was said that Sasuke had left the village to team up with Orochimaru, the fabled snake Sannin warrior. As for Itachi... He had supposedly joined an elusive criminal organization, known as Akatsuki. They were extremely powerful and very evil. But Sakura knew his reasons for what he did. There was always a reason... Sasuke, on the other hand, was so impulsive. She couldn't believe he would turn his back on everyone, including her. It was far more villainous than what their older brother had done.

"Where have you been Nii-san?! Everyone's been looking for you!"

The cat girl suddenly leapt up and grabbed onto the bars surrounding her cell. She couldn't let him do this! Her long silver tail swished back and forth, in annoyance.

"I know." He spat on the ground, cold and uncaring. "And so what? I don't need them. I've found a new path to follow. This is the only way I could achieve my goals."

Sakura shuddered, suddenly getting a very bad feeling... "Where are we? Why am I here?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough."

"You'd better tell me! Right now!"

"Alright." A sinister smirk crossed his otherwise stoic features. "You are in a holding cell in Orochimaru's lair. We are in Sound Village. We've kidnapped you, and you _will_ remain here with us. You're important to his plans. But a real kunoichi could have easily figured that out for themselves. Tch. Oblivious as ever..."

_'The snake man? Oh no!'_ She thought._ 'He's scary!' _But she forced herself to put on a brave face.

"Whatever..." Sakura mumbled. "I'll do whatever I have to do. Just let me out of here and get me something to eat. I want to go home."

"You're not the one who calls the shots here." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his sister, who he hadn't seen in many years.

He held only disdain for her. It was a well known fact that she didn't agree with what he was doing. She had always defied him. She wanted to interfere with his main objective, and that was something he just could not allow.

"Tell me, brother... Why did you leave? Why did you abandon me too?!" Tears tugged at the corners of her eyes. "It hurt enough when Itachi left! You're worse than him! Worse than scum! I hate you! _I hate you_!"

Her anger grew so intense, that she began to change... She partially transformed, revealing the glowing aura of the two-tailed cat beast that lie dormant within her. The Uchiha clan had sealed it inside of her when she was a baby. They'd planned to use her as a weapon in their hidden agenda to take over Konoha. She knew everything about it. She'd grown up as the Uchiha clan's best kept secret.

"Do you even know why he killed all of them? Do you dare ask? I can tell you..." The beast asked him, sounding very demonic. Her brother did not speak, just continued to stare her down.

Itachi was the one who had saved her, back then. He'd turner her over to the Hokage, pleading for her life, along with Sasuke's. But Sasuke had grown up to be an ungrateful little brat!

The beast's eyes glowed a violent, shocking gold. Her tail had nearly doubled in length, and her ears had gotten larger and more noticeable. She was ready to kill at any given moment... If only she could get through the bars. Her older brother wouldn't stand a chance against her, even partially transformed.

But... It was no use. She couldn't reach him. There was no way through, and not even her lengthening claws, hard as diamonds, could cut through the cruel unyielding chakra-proof steel.

Sakura knew she would have to regain control, lest the beast take her over completely... On the onside, she was still crying. A deep sadness had sunken into her soul. Slowly, gradually, she soothed the giant cat. She would calm it until it purred, if that's what it took.

_'No matter what, I will not allow myself to become a weapon like my cursed clan wanted!' _She thought. _'No! I won't give in!' _

The girl fought her inner demon for control. Eventually, she won. Sasuke could tell she was going back to normal. He'd seen her have a few outbursts like this before, although they were rare.

She said it all in a single word, posed as a question.

"...Why?" Her voice was shaking, but she'd gotten it out.

Sasuke chose not to even answer her question. It really irked her when she was ignored. "I could probably get you out of here and set you free, if you agree to one thing."

"What's that?"

"Join me on my quest to kill that bastard brother of ours."

"Never!" Sakura adamantly shook her head back and forth. "_Never ever! _You hear me?!"

"Fine then." He hissed. "Have it your way..."

He turned his back and left her alone again. The door slammed shut with a thunderous echo. Sakura slumped to her knees, defeated... 

* * *

_Notes: Next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it so far..._

-k.R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silver Bells  
by Kaline Reine**

**Note: This story is not cannon, nor is it intended to be. It takes place in sort of the same messed up universe as one of my really old fanfics, Chains and Bells. So it DOES NOT follow cannon and it is NOT meant to. Also please note that this Sakura is Sakura Uchiha, is my friend's OC (not mine) and is not the same Sakura from the show, nor is she based on her. They have the same first name only. Thank you. c:**

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and I hope she likes it. c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story.**

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, including violence, torture, abuse of various kinds, incest, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. Lol. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

It was a few hours when someone else came in. Sakura was still in the same cell she'd been in for days without food or water. Her stomach growled, echoing in the empty dungeon.

The door opened and someone walked up to the bars. It was a silver haired young man with glasses. He didn't seem afraid at all. His inky black eyes stared her down, and he adjusted his eyewear carefully.

"Hello Sakura. How are you feeling?"

She remembered him from class at the ninja academy... He was from Konoha! She was saved!

"Hungry!" The cat girl squeaked.

"I'll see if I can get you something to eat. I can get you out of this cell, but first I have to block your chakra."

"Sure, anything to get away from this awful place..."

Timidly, she reached her arms through the bars. The ninja showed superb medical skill, using his own chakra to temporarily block the flow of hers through the chakra points in her arms. It was basically the ninja equivalent of being handcuffed and it could be undone at any time, provided the person knew how. Sakura assumed it was the only way to get out her of the cell. They probably had all kinds of ninjutsu and maybe even some genjutsu in place here.

"For my safety, you see..." He opened the door to her cell with a loud clang. "I work for Orochimaru."

"You're a traitor?!" She hissed, angry that she'd been tricked so easily. "I thought you were here to get me out! Who are you?"

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi. Nice to meet you, Sakura Uchiha. I've heard a lot about you from my superiors... I have strict orders to take you to meet my boss, the leader of Sound Village. But I suppose it's been a while since you've eaten, so I will try to get you something first. You'll have to be quiet and cooperate though."

"I'll never cooperate with any of you!" Sakura stood, poised and ready for a fight. The eerie yellow glow in her eyes made that much clear.

"Calm down," The young man wore an amused smile now. "It's not like you can attack me anyway. But you're welcome to try. Heh." He chuckled, more to himself than to her.

Sakura appeared to be on edge. Truth be told, she was seething with rage on the inside... But she was weighing her options right now. She could always try to make a run for it. They had severed her chakra for attacks, but she was still able to move. However, she didn't know where she was, or the way out of here. So it would have to wait. And she was starving. He did say he would feed her.

"I hate you all..." The car girl hissed, making her hair stand on end. "So much! But... I will do what you say, for now."

"Good. Follow me."

He escorted her out of the dungeon, and led her down a dark hallway. Sakura could see just fine... Being part cat had it's advantages. She'd expected to see other people here, but so far they'd run into no one. It was almost eerily silent in the strange sandstone halls. She didn't like where this was going.

"We'll go to the kitchen and I'll see if we have anything."

She wondered why he was being so nice to her. She was still their prisoner, after all. Sakura wanted nothing more than to fight, but she knew better than to bite the hand that was about to feed her, so to speak. Part of her wanted to say thank you, but she was still bitter about the fact that she even had to be here.

He motioned for her to sit down at a small table. He grabbed something from the refridgerator. "Do you like onigiri?"

"Rice balls?" He nodded, and so did she. That was better than nothing. "I'm starving! I'll take anything."

Kabuto gave them to her, and she wolfed them down quickly. He made some green tea for them and let her eat and drink as much as she wanted. When she was done, he immediately put everything away and covered up the evidence.

"Are you scared?"

"No way!" She refused to let him intimidate her. "I'm not afraid of you people. I refuse to be imtimidated. I do want to know why I was being kept in a dingy old cell, like common scum."

Kabuto knew he owed this girl no answers, and yet... Something made him want to tell her. "You are important to Orochimaru-sama's plans. He didn't want to kill you when he destroys the Leaf Village, which will happen soon."

Itachi had told her never to let anyone take advantage of her, or use her. His words still echoed within her head. She couldn't let them win!

"I'll never let that happen." Sakura stated this, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to say.

Kabuto seemed to take her threats with a grain of salt, though. He adjusted his glasses again, and the young man led her back into the maze of hallways. He had to admire this girl's attitude. Even for someone who was their prisoner, she still had a lot of fight left.

Sakura would be lying if she said she wasn't a litle frightened. There were all kinds of horrible rumors about the legendar snake Sannin... Rumors that he loved torturing people and doing medical experiements on them, rumors that he sometimes kidnapped girls for his own private harem, that he was very quick to kill anyone that stood in his way. Sakura barely believed any of the hype... But it was hard not to when she was really here, being led down a dark ominous hallway to meet whatever fate he decided for her.

She couldn't really allow him to take her to meet Orochimaru, could she? So the cat girl did the only rational thing she could think of. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. Kabuto's back was turned, and now was her only chance. As they walked, she slammed him against the wall with a single kick.

"Looks like you miscalculated." She purred, as she pinned him against the wall.

"I am not the only one who miscalculated." He smirked, adjusted his eyewear for the umpteenth time. "I know how to get out of almost anything. I'm not only a skilled medic-nin, but also a top notch fighter. I'm may appear to be a simple ninja at first glance, but I already fight at Jounin level or above, easily. I am easily as skilled as any assassin you will find."

Suddenly, she found herself being pinned against the wall, and some chains being placed around her wrists. Something cold pressed against her cheek, moving down to her neck.

"Damn it!"

She hadn't expected this... Sakura was surprised he was able to subdue her so easily. She knew his master was probably much worse. She didn't want to be here, but the chances of escape were looking less and less likely. The girl hung her head in shame. She'd just lost her only chance.

Kabuto had to admire her attitude. She'd changed a lot, in only the short time he'd known her, and since he'd been watching her for Orochimaru. But he couldn't stand for this. He had to get her into the harem or he would get in big trouble. His master would not accept anything less than perfection. And rightly so. Kabuto had always been a bit of a perfectionist, so he could understand that. Moving to her side in a flash, he'd placed chains around her arms and pressed the cold sharp scalpel against her neck before she could blink.

She never even saw it, but could tell it was a sharp weapon. Sakura didn't dare to move.

"My medical precision is something I pride myself on. One wrong move and I could kill you, in an instant. Still want to fight me?"

"N-no..." She squeaked, silently hating herself.

"Then let's continue."

He urged her onward, and the two moved through the hall like that. Kabuto held her chains from behind, occasionally shoving her forward when she slowed down. He still held the scalpel against her neck. The medical jutsu he'd used on her was slowly sapping her strength.

_'Damn it! I hate this! There's no use trying to fight him now!' _

"Okay..." She hung her head in defeat. "I admit, you got me. But I don't care... My time _will come!_ And I'll get my revenge. Just you wait..."

"I've heard thousands of threats just like that, and not one has ever come true." He dismissed her words as just that- empty words.

He took her a few halls down, and led her to a set of large black doors at the very end. He opened one and pushed Sakura inside, closing it behind them.

When they arrived in the dimly-lit room that was their destination, there was a man waiting for her in there. His face was terrifying. His skin was incredibly pale and he was very tall. Long black hair fell to either side of his face, and his smile looked sinister, somehow... Two purple markings decorated his sinister snake-like eyes.

"Pleassssed to meet you." He literally hissed. "I am Orochimaru, the leader of the hidden Ssssound Village."

Sakura flinched away in disgust. "Please leave me alone... Allow me to return home, or suffer the consequences."

"You dare speak to me about conssssequences?" He spat, yanking her forward by her chains, before allowing them to fall to the floor. "Even without being tied up, your attacks are uselessssss, girl. You'd might as well give up now."

"You sick bastard!" The feline kunoichi twisted around and kicked his chest with all her might. "Why did you bring me here?!"

Orochimaru cried out as his torso was smashed against the wall. Her fist uppercut his jaw, and he heard a sickening crack. The pain was excruciating... He cried out and slumped against the wall, helplessly.

"We underestimated her!" He cried. "Kabuto, ssssubdue her at once!"

"Right..."

The medical ninja had a needle in his hand. This was not good... Sakura screamed and tried to dodge him, but the needle found her skin and began to sink in anyway. He'd found a vein... So perfect; so precise. A moment later she was on the ground, out cold.

"What should we do with her?"

"Put her with the ressst of the harem. Just get her out of my ssssight! I think my jaw might be broken. I'll be in the medical lab. I expect you there in five minutes."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed respectfully, dragging the girl out of the room. He hoisted her onto his shoulder before going through the gate that led to the room where his master's harem was. "Stay back!" He warned.

All of the girls instantly obeyed, backing away from the door and the dangerous man who stood in the doorway. They watched, helpless, as he dumped another girl onto one of the beds. A small crowd had already gathered around her.

"She should wake within an hour. Make sure she showers and puts this on before Orochimaru-sama gets back. I'm fairly sure she's broken his ribs and jaw. She will be in big trouble, so you won't have to worry about her for too long."

A few of the other girls grimly nodded. They feared for her already. They helped her to get out of what she was wearing and into a plain gray shirt, as was standard in the harem. Kabuto turned his back while they changed her clothes. He assumed she'd much rather have other females doing it than some guy she barely knew. Unlike his master, he at least tried to be courteous to people.

The others knew she would need to get cleaned up soon. Several of the girls decided to keep watch over her, until she came to. The medic-nin left...


	3. Chapter 3

**Silver Bells**  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Note: This story is not cannon, nor is it intended to be. It takes place in sort of the same messed up universe as one of my really old fanfics, Chains and Bells. So it DOES NOT follow cannon and it is NOT meant to. Also please note that this Sakura is Sakura Uchiha, is my friend's OC (not mine) and is not the same Sakura from the show, nor is she based on her. They have the same first name only. Thank you. c: **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and I hope she likes it. c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, including violence, torture, abuse of various kinds, incest, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. Lol. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

She was on the bottom of a vacant bunk bed. That much was clear, when Sakura finally regained her senses... She looked around. The room had plain gray walls made of stone, but they were lighter in color than the rest of the hideout. Or what she'd seen, anyway. All the beds were plain and white. It wasn't too uncomfortable, but she had a bad feeling... And her head hurt. So did her arm. She noticed a tiny pinprick from where he'd stuck her with the needle. She rubbed it gently, not wanting to call too much attention to herself yet.

There were people all around her, crowding her space. They'd noticed that she was awake, anyway. They were all female. There appeared to be all different types of women; short girls, tall girls, younger girls, older girls, girls in all colors, shapes, and sizes. But no men. Was this the infamous harem the rumors had spoken of? She heard quiet whispers spreading among them.

"She's awake..." A quiet blonde girl murmured softly.

"Wow, you gave us quite a scare!" A brunette chuckled. "We thought you'd never wake up! You alright there, miss?"

"I..." She didn't even know where to begin. "I'm fine. Where am I?" Already, she dreaded hearing the answer.

"You won't like it," The brunette explained. "But you're in Orochimaru-sama's harem."

"Don't call him sama!" The blonde argued with her.

The first brunette extended her hand to Sakura. "Hi, I'm Tarii."

"That's nice, I guess... I'm Sakura."

"Haruno?"

"No. Uchiha."

The others just looked on, stunned. A dreadful silence spread quickly throughout the room.

"Oh, calm down." She motioned, as if it were no big deal. "I'm from Konoha too, obviously. I'm Sasuke's little sister, but I don't agree with the things he's doing. Itachi either, although he's not really a bad guy but-"

Someone took her hand. It was Tarii.

"It's best not to speak of such things while you're here. We're not worried about it. We are all in the same boat and we must stick together."

"Yeah, besides... We've got to get you ready..." The blonde girl had such a small voice, it was almost a whisper. Her platinum hair fell around her face in messy tendrils, until she finally got annoyed and tied it back as she spoke.

"Ready for what?"

"For your induction into the harem..." She said, sounding sad. The girl had gained a far-away look in her eyes now. It was creepy.

Sakura wasn't one bit afraid. "What does that mean?"

"It means he'll rape you." The first brunette answered her question, point-blank. "Some of us find it almost enjoyable, at times... I have to admit, I might even be a little jealous. But don't worry, he'll get bored with you eventually."

"Y-you're disgusting!"

"It's better than working in the brothels in the city where I'm from." Tarii smirked. "Speaking of disgusting, Kabuto-san told us to let you know you're supposed to take a shower. I think you have a little time before Orochimaru comes for you. He's always busy."

"We need to figure out a way to get out of here." A random girl piped up, but the others all dismissed her.

"We already know there's no way out..." The petite blonde remarked. "It's pointless."

Sakura really didn't know what to think of all this. She was not only being held prisoner, but now they were telling her that she was going to lose her virginity and she would have no choice in the matter! She had to escape.

"More importantly..." The other harem girl continued. "No matter what happens, just stay strong. You can do this. It will be okay. We'll all be waiting here to pick up the pieces. This happens with every girl he brings in, and we've all been through it, so we know how awful it is."

It was clear that she was in big trouble. She would have to find some way to escape later. Right now, there was no way out. If there was, surely most of these girls would have taken it. They all seemed to want out of here just as badly as she did.

Sakura sighed. "A shower sounds nice... Where do I go for that?"

"This way, I'll show you..." The timid blonde girl spoke up. "I'm Kiri, by the way."

She led her into a bathhouse. The shower room was connected to where they slept by a short hallway. Sakura stepped into the tiled room. There was a bench for her to place her clothes on, and she did so without hesitation. She didn't care about the other girls being there. This was a desperate situation, and they would have to get used to seeing each other like this.

A shower sounded nice. She stepped under a stall, and turned the knobs to get the water flowing. After scrubbing herself and washing her hair, she returned to find a new change of clothes had been put out for her.

"Thank you..." She murmured to a random slave girl who had done it. The girl just smiled shyly and nodded.

The dress was raggedy and old... She could tell it had been worn a lot. The fabric was a dull, faded gray. It looked the same as most of their clothes. Just one simple piece that stopped just above her knees, and that was it. She made her way back to the main room, where she found an unoccupied bed to lie on. This place was like a prison.

She turned on her side, already hating this place and everything about it with all her might. Kabuto had been so cruel to just leave her here, with no hope at all. It made her wonder why people were loyal to someone who was so cruel. It didn't make sense. Tears fell softly onto her pillow, and she tried to pretend that she was anywhere else. 

* * *

The surgeon packed up his medical instruments... There was nothing more he could do now. He could only hope that his master would be okay. He'd reset the bones into place, and bandaged him. He'd also given him something for the pain.

Various tables and trays were scattered about the otherwise empty room. This was where all of Orochimaru's minions were brought when they needed to receive medical care. Kimimaro was the only one who was really bad off, regarding his health. Their resident medic performed any medical tasks without bias or question, and with superb precision each time. They could always count on him to patch them up. He only followed his orders, and that was that.

Kabuto wiped the sweat off his forehead. "You should be okay now. Your ribs and jaw will need time to heal of course, but with your body's ability to regenerate itself... It is remarkable. You should be almost fully recovered by the end of the night."

"I can't believe that little bitch did sssso much damage!" He seethed, feeling new pain each time he took a breath. "She will pay for thissss..."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

There was no room to argue. Anyone who wronged the legendary snake Sannin was done for. Orochimaru had more power than most even knew. But as his assistant, Kabuto had knowledge of many things that others did not. He'd seen him do such horrible, inhuman things to other people... Most would be unable to even fathom such a thing.

"I'm tired. See that no one disturbs me."

He watched his master climb off the table and then head back toward his bedroom. The man's outer wounds were nothing compared to how he felt mentally. The man's ego and pride were enormous. To think that he had been bested by a mere girl from the village he loathed the most... It was enough to make anyone upset.

Kabuto cleaned up the mess he'd left. His mind kept going back to that girl. It would give him no peace tonight.

He knew what he'd done to her was wrong. But he was only following orders, and he hadn't been given any choice in the matter. He tried to keep an indifferent attitude with all of the various girls Orochimaru had brought in, especially those for his harem. There was something different about her though...

As bad as he felt for her situation, there was nothing he could do to help her. Once the man was angered, he would be out for blood. No one could stand a chance.

Orochimaru smiled to himself, as he went back into his room. He lied on the bed, trying to make himself feel better. The injection Kabuto had given him earlier helped a lot. He had also given him a bottle of painkillers to take if it got worse later.

As for the girl's plight? He didn't care about that at all. The only thing that concerned him at this time was making her pay. The girl who had done this to him... She was already in for it, considering she was from _that_ village. He did need her for his plans, but right now he could only think of revenge.

He loved being in control of the situation. Like a snake closing in on it's prey, he had her in his grasp now...

The first thing on his mind, however, was sleep. He was exhausted even before she'd attacked him earlier. He was a light sleeper and he knew the pain from his injuries would cause him to wake up after a few hours. The Sannin warrior drifted off to sleep in silence.

It was hours later when he woke, just as planned. 

* * *

Sakura's eyes opened when she felt a weight pressing down on her bed... She yawned and rolled over, surprised to see that she was still where she fell asleep. The harem room with all the other girls...

The petite blonde girl from earlier was sitting on the edge of the bed she was sleeping in. Kiri was her name. She was watching Sakura, who blinked in confusion.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Just... We like to get to know each other here. Makes it a little easier to cope with the trauma." She replied in a small, meek voice.

"Trauma?"

"What did you do? Why did they bring you here?"

"I don't know." Faded yellow eyes looked downcast, before suddenly meeting the other girl's stare. "But the first time we spoke... I broke his jaw and I kicked him. I think it did a lot of damage. I was hoping I'd beat some sense into him."

"Oh no!" The blonde gasped. "Did you _really_?"

"Yes..."

"You're in for it, big time!" Kiri flailed her arms about, gaining the attention of several other girls as well.

"Are you still a virgin?" Another girl asked.

Suddenly, she grew nervous. Sakura could feel a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. This discussion made her very uncomfortable. It was painfully obvious. She'd never been with a man before.

"Not sure how to answer that..." She hugged her knees to her chest, sitting up in the small plain bed. "Or even if I should... But yes, I am. Why?"

"You're in for it now."

"She's a goner."

Various replies formed all around her. And then she felt arms around her upper body. Someone was hugging her. "I'm so sorry..." It was the brunette from earlier, the one called Tarii. Even she had tears in her eyes.

These other girls, they were no strangers to pain... They all knew the kind of various cruelties Orochimaru had in store for her.

"He'll do horrible things to you!" Kiri hugged her too.

She didn't like the sound of that, and visibly winced at the thought. Sakura knew she was in for it, big time. But she'd known that since she'd been captured and brought here.

"I don't even want to be here!" She yelled, seeming more angry than afraid. "I just want to go home. But I refuse to give in."

"I know. We all do. And we feel very bad for you..." Tarii explained, sweeping her hair from her face after the hug. "Just know that no matter what happens, we'll be here waiting for you to return."

"Yeah... Thanks." She replied, looking down.

"We want to protect you, but we can't when the time comes..." Kiri frowned, still trying to comfort her.

"When it happens, I have to be strong. I have no other choice. And I will face my fate, whatever it may be."

That was that. They all looked sad for a few moments, but it eventually passed. It was clear that the others admired her strength.

The girls all sat around and gossiped for a while. Sakura felt like it wasn't so bad here. At least she was able to make some friends... That was better than being treated badly while she was with the other girls too. For some reason, that made her feel a little better about the ordeal she knew she would have to face.

With no warning, the door that led to their big cell opened. There was a loud clang when it hit the wall. Two girls walked from the front of the room, stopping when they reached the sizable group that had gathered around.

"I take it you're the new girl?" Another harem girl with blue hair and glasses towered over them. She watched when Sakura nodded. "It's time... Orochimaru-sama has asked us to bring you to him. Come with us."

With a heavy sense of dread in her heart, Sakura complied. She marched out of the room, going through the big metal door. The two designated girls followed her, while the others looked on sympathetically. She was standing in Orochimaru's bedroom. She could make out a vague figure, standing by the bed. His room was dark and dreary.

"Leave ussss..." He hissed to the two girls who accompanied her. They did as they were told and went back into the harem room. They closed the door behind them, and he went over and locked it.

Sakura trembled with fear. She didn't want to do this... She could no longer be as brave as she'd tried so hard to make herself seem. This man scared her, like nothing else ever had. She just wanted to go home. Or to disappear. There was no way out now, other than to face him.

"I will make myself abundantly clear. You are to listen to my every word and obey my every command tonight. If you do not, you will suffer dire consequences."

The cat girl knew he was still angry with her about what happened earlier. She didn't want to anger him any further. Even though it killed her inside, she bowed to him, respectfully.

"I have no wishes to disobey you. I'm very sorry about what happened earlier. I just panicked, I-"

"Sssilence!" He hissed. "I do not want to hear your excuses! Take off your clothes and get on the bed, _now_."

Orochimaru walked closer to her, with his long hair cascading down his back and swaying while he walked. He was wearing a silk robe to sleep in. Various gray and purple designs decorated the expensive looking garment. He opened the door, and his assistant Kabuto walked in. The light glinted off his glasses, giving him an evil look.

"Wh-why is he here?" Sakura summoned the courage to ask.

"He's going to give you a little something to help you feel good... After tying you up, of course." The snake man laughed, now that she was at his mercy. "Kabuto, would you please do the honors?"

She didn't like being yelled at. Naturally, she made a conscious effort to do what he wanted from now on. She didn't want him to hurt her any more than he already would. It would be difficult, but she would have to obey.

The medic-nin had a very serious expression. He noticed the cat girl was glancing around nervously. He feigned a small smile, in the hope that it might calm her. He looked almost apologetic for his actions, as he took out a small needle from a carrying case. There was a light blue liquid inside. He took out a small piece of cotton with what smelled like alcohol on it, and swabbed her arm.

"Hold still. Just cooperate and this will be much easier for you."

He shoved it into her arm and pressed the plunger of the syringe. It hurt, and she winced but didn't make a sound. He took the needle out and stepped away.

She didn't feel any different... Sakura looked confused, but accepted whatever he did to her. She didn't want to anger Orochimaru any more than she already had. She hoped that maybe she could get one of the assistants to feel bad enough for her they would let her go. The chances of that actually happening were slim to none, but she had to hope.

Sakura wanted to fight him off, but she was sure she couldn't win. Even if she did manage to beat him, the man with the most cruel reputation in all of the ninja world was right behind him. And she didn't really want to hurt Kabuto... He was only following orders. She was fairly certain he could see the pain in her eyes.

She was proud of herself for being this strong. She didn't run away. Not even when the medical ninja tied her down to the bed with chains, making sure she could barely move at all...

"That should do it. Anything else, Orochimaru-sama?" He sounded anxious to leave.

"No, that's all. Thank you. You can go now, I won't have need of you until morning."

The medic bowed respectfully and took his leave. She almost wished Kabuto could stay there with her. At least he'd seemed somewhat sympathetic to her plight. Although he really didn't seem to have any emotion left. He walked out of the room without saying a single word to her. The door closed behind him, ominously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Silver Bells**  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Note: This story is not cannon, nor is it intended to be. It takes place in sort of the same messed up universe as one of my really old fanfics, Chains and Bells. So it DOES NOT follow cannon and it is NOT meant to. Also please note that this Sakura is Sakura Uchiha, is my friend's OC (not mine) and is not the same Sakura from the show, nor is she based on her. They have the same first name only. Thank you. c: **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and I hope she likes it. c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, including violence, torture, abuse of various kinds, incest, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. Lol. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up. **

**EXTRA WARNING: This chapter contains rape. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

She noticed that Orochimaru waited for a bit, before he did anything. There was a sinister gleam in his eyes when he approached her. She watched him making handsigns, unsure of their meaning. It was a pattern she'd never seen before.

A large group of snakes appeared and slithered across the floor, stopping when they reached the bed. He summoned more, so they crawled all around her... At long last, they began sinking their fangs into her flesh. They did it all over, even in her most private places. The pain was excruciating, beyond anything she'd ever felt. It hurt so much. She screamed loudly, but no one came to help her. They didn't care or couldn't hear her. She was unsure which.

Somewhere within her, she felt a surge of intoxication... Like adrenaline, but more intense and more feminine, somehow. She felt like she wanted someone to touch her. There was no reason for her to be feeling like this.

Sakura glanced down at her arm. _'That needle... Did he drug me earlier?'_ She wondered.

His hands played over her skin, caressing her and lightly rubbing across her chest. Her nipples hardened at his touch, even through the fabric of her shirt. Sakura groaned, wanting to be free again so she could hide her feelings better. She could feel the shirt rising up higher on her thighs now. She didn't like being this exposed, much less the thought of anything else coming off.

But to her horror, Orochimaru removed the rest of her clothing. He just ripped the rest of it off, like an animal. She was completely naked and he could see every inch of her beautiful body. She felt so embarrassed, her cheeks were bright red.

"You have some very nice breassssts..." He whispered, menacingly.

The Sannin picked up one of the snakes, and made it open it's mouth. He held it directly over one of the lovely mounds. His mouth took on a sinister smirk as he watched the girl squirming so desperately beneath him.

"Please don't do that! Just let me go!" She was near the point of sobbing already. Yet she could only watch in absolute terror, as he pressed one of the snake's fangs into the center of her left nipple. "Just make it stop..."

He did the same to the right one. His face was cold and uncaring. He didn't care what she was going through. The sick man only loved watching his victims squirm. That was all. The venom wasn't deadly but it would hurt her a lot. It stung and burned but no matter what, there was nothing she could do to stop the pain. She cried out, sobbing in between.

"Now hold still and I'll see if I can make you more comfortable..." He snickered.

Orochimaru climbed into bed with her. Sakura felt his hand lightly caressing her cheek and smoothing down her face. He paused near her lips and leaned in to try to kiss her. She turned her head away, defiantly facing the other direction.

"You brat! Kiss me, or I'll make the rest of your evening a living hell."

He would do that anyway, she knew. She was scared. Sakura complied, hesitantly letting her lips meet his. This wasn't what she expected her first time to be like... She wished someone would save her, or he'd just let her go. Something told her that wasn't going to happen though. Her life had never been that easy.

"Will you let me take these chains off at least? I don't want it to be like this..." Tears streamed down her face. She was barely able to get the words out.

Orochimaru wiped away the cat girl's tears. "It has to be this way. I can't risk you running off. This is for your own good."

The young Uchiha failed to see how any of this would benefit her. She felt him slinking down her body, casually exploring it as he went. It made her feel sick to think of the evil snake man doing anything sexual to her. She cringed when his finger entered her virginal passage.

"Your pussy is so tight and wet. It's clear you are enjoying this more than you let on. And you're a virgin too... This will be fun."

"Let me go!" Sakura lost it, and began screaming in a panic. "_Help!_ Somebody? _Anyone?! He's going to rape me!_"

"Yes..." He whispered, licking the shell of her ear. "They all know that. No one here gives a damn about what I do in my own bedroom. You've got a lot to learn, girl."

Sakura didn't want this. She fought with all her might, but no matter how much she struggled, she was still unable to break the chains. They held her down, pressing her against the sheets with just their weight. And he was right there, looming over her dangerously. Even if she did managed to free herself, there was no hope of escaping this cruel torture.

Now she understood why Kabuto obeyed him. The man was absolutely terrifying in all of the worst ways.

Silken black hair brushed along her lower stomach. She felt hot breath fanning her crotch, and before she knew what was happening, a long snake-like tongue had wormed it's way inside of her. It was scary knowing what power he had over her most delicate parts right now. And it certainly didn't help that she was still sore from the snake bites too... She felt the slick muscle delving deep into her core. It made her writhe and squirm, but the chains would not release her... And neither would the one who tormented her.

"Now it's time for me to take you..." The dark man whispered into her ear.

"N-nooo..." She whined pitifully, her large breasts bouncing around due to her ceaseless struggling. "Don't!"

It felt like a knife stabbing through her flesh, piercing her most intimate parts. It felt like it would never end... The unending pain was to much for her to take. It was stretching her to her limits... All poor Sakura could do was wince and close her eyes until it was over.

Then he began to move. His throbbing prick slipped in and out of her depths, which stretched to accommodate him. He was being completely selfish, not caring about her pleasure at all. Her body seemed to move underneath him on it's own accord. At first she wasn't into it at all, but slowly the pleasure started to consume her. It felt good having him move his hips like that. She wishes he would time it differently. Unsure of what it was exactly that her body was needing, she tried in vain to push him away.

Orochimaru was determined to get her off too, even if it meant he would have to slow down. Part of demeaning her was to make her feel pleasure along with the pain. It got him off like nothing else. The snake Sannin was actually a very sick man.

At this point, Sakura closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything but the terrible agony between her legs. She knew it would be easier if she could fantasize about someone else. She was unsure who she should imagine there in place of Orochimaru, but almost anyone else would do... The one face that kept returning to her mind was the face of his handsome silver haired assistant. The medic-nin's softer features made her feel warm and tingly inside. She felt better just thinking of him, so if that's what it would take to get herself through this, then so be it.

He was frantically thrusting into her, with desperate aching need. His cock was really hard and it felt like he might explode at any minute. She felt something pulse deep within her core.

"Ahhh!" The evil man cried out. "That's it, yessss..."

The cat girl was gradually becoming more lightheaded. But she refused to say anything, afraid to make even the smallest sounds. Her occasional gasps and moans were all she could manage. Her eyes started to roll back in her head, and she thought she might faint. She willed herself to ride it out until this ordeal was over. It started to feel a little better, and as the pleasure mounted, her pain subsided. By the time he came, she'd reached her orgasm as well. The sharp pangs of pleasure were making her mind spin.

When he was finished, Orochimaru removed the chains from around her body. He tossed the heavy metal links into the floor, where they landed loudly. He seemed to be letting her go. He gave her another scrap of clothing to put on, which was even shorter than the one she'd had previously. His bed was covered in her blood.

"It's over now. That was rather boring. I'm done with you." He stated, bluntly.

She knew he was only saying that to get to her. It was obvious that he had actually enjoyed himself. Sakura would have fought him off a little more, but she was so exhausted from everything she'd just been through. Plus whatever shot Kabuto had given her earlier was making her feel sleepy too.

He scooped the confused girl up from the bed. He carried her back into the harem room himself, where he dumped her unceremoniously onto one of the vacant cots. The other girls in the harem all scattered away from him, like a school of fish escaping the reach of a hungry shark. Sakura didn't know what to say. He just left her there and exited the room, not saying another word to her. The first time had been so awful for her. She would forever be haunted by the scars he'd given her.

A few of the other girls in the harem came over to try to tend to her wounds, but Sakura wouldn't allow any of them near her. She knew she probably did need medical care, but right now the thought of someone else touching her or even being near her was unbearable.

"Sorry," Tears were streaming down her face as she spoke, and she barely seemed to notice. "I just want to be alone right now."

"We understand." The brunette from earlier told her in a calm, even tone. "We'll be here if you need us. Just yell if you need us." After placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, she then removed it and walked away.

They all left her there on the bed, alone. Sakura was thankful it was in the corner. She didn't want to be in the center of the room where she would feel more exposed. The cat girl hugged her knees to her aching chest, wrapping her tail around herself in self-defense. She just wanted to curl up into a little ball and die right then.

She felt so used; so defiled...

The tears were falling onto the sheets below her steadily now. They also stained the shirt she was wearing. She didn't care about that. All she wanted was to be able to go home and get out of this awful place. She missed her friends, like Kiba and his family. And she missed everyone in Konoha. She wasn't even sure what Orochimaru had meant when he said he was done with her, but that didn't sound good. Still. Like it or not, she was stuck.

Slowly and painfully, the young cat girl managed to cry herself to sleep, leaving all of her sorrows to be dealt with later. 

* * *

The next morning, Sakura awoke with renewed resolve. She silently vowed to herself not to allow anyone to see her cry anymore. She didn't know where this new inner strength was coming from, but she definitely needed it.

"I won't allow them to break me..." She whispered with determination. She was a Leaf Village kunoichi, after all.

"Oh, you're up." One of the other girls noticed she was awake. A blue haired girl approached her. "Good. Orochimaru-sama was looking for you, but he told us not to wake you."

"No..." She immediately started shaking. "I can't go back to that evil man. He can't want me again already... Last night was bad enough but-"

The girl put a finger to her lips. "I'm sorry, but that won't do you any good here. It's useless. All we can do is obey him and hope he goes easy on us. Just face it. I promise you'll eventually get used to it. Come with me."

She obviously wasn't as kind as some of the other girls here. Sakura still wasn't fully awake yet. But once she'd regained a bit more of her senses, she recognized her as one of the same girls who had taken her to Orochimaru's room last night. She was leading her that way again, but Sakura decided it was still best to follow her and see what happened. She didn't know what was going on.

They went straight into the Sannin's room, to find him standing there looking very nonchalant. There were no reminders from last night. Everything had been cleaned up, probably by some of his slaves.

"What's going on?" She fidgeted with her tail nervously, stroking and twisting the silver fur in her palms.

The blue haired girl left her and went straight back into the room. Now she was alone with him and it made her even more terrified. Sakura tried her best not to show her fear. She couldn't stop herself from biting her bottom lip though. She was a nervous wreck.

"I've made a deal with that brother of yoursssss," He hissed. "It is with great regret that I am informing you of some changes. I had hoped you keep you in my harem, but... From now on you will no longer be part of my harem collection."

Her eyes lit up like stars. "Does this mean I can go home?" She questioned hopefully.

"No."

The girl was simply crestfallen. So it was too good to be true after all. "Then what does this mean exactly?"

Her ears perked up with curiosity. Now he had her attention. _'Hurry up and just get to the point already!'_

"It means that you will stay here with ussss, in our hideout." He placed a hand upon her shoulder, enjoying the fact that she flinched at his touch. "You will be locked inside our lair. Eventually, you may be allowed to leave but not until you are deemed trustworthy and once we're certain you won't try to run away. One slip up and you'll be placed back in my harem permanently. That is part of our agreement."

"Oh... Thank you!" She almost felt like hugging him, but she still hated him too much for that. "At least I'll have _some_ freedom while I'm here..."

"I'd watch myself, if I were you." He added, mysteriously. "You can go now. Kabuto is waiting just outside and he will show you around."

This was a nice change of plans. Sakura knew she wouldn't have lasted long if she'd been stuck being his sex slave for the rest of her life. She couldn't even handle one night with the man, it was awful.

She wished there was something she could do to help the other girls who were still stuck being Orochimaru's slaves... But for now, at least she was free. She could worry about that later. She knew if she gained their leader's trust, she might be able to free them later. It was a long shot, but that was all she had to go on.

She really didn't want to go out there and face Kabuto wearing such filthy rags, but it was all she had. She stepped out of the dark depressing room where her innocence had been taken, to find the medic-nin already waiting for her. He was sporting one of their classic purple Sound Village outfits, completely with the headband.

"Hi..." The cat girl continued to fidget with her tail, even now.

"I'm supposed to show you around today," Kabuto greeted her. "But this place sucks, so don't expect much."

He was already walking down the hallway at a brisk pace. It was all she could do to keep up. Sakura couldn't even walk properly yet. She was still hurting a lot from last night and her skin was covered in cuts and bruises.

His simple explanation made her giggle. "That's okay. I'm just glad to be out of that awful harem. Anything is fine. So do I get my own room or...?"

"Yes. It's this way. We'll pass the kitchen first, so I'll show you where everything is really quick." They were almost there, since it wasn't far from Orochimaru's room.

"Wow. So do we have a cook?" The cat girl looked around the kitchen curiously.

"No, but you can always check the fridge to see if anyone's made anything recently. There are usually leftovers in there." He opened the refrigerator to show her. "Otherwise, feel free to make your own meals whenever you are hungry."

"It's so weird going from being a prisoner to being treated like a guest here."

He smiled at her. "I know. But just bear with me..."

Kabuto continued to lead her around. He also stopped to show her where the restrooms were, should she ever need it. She learned there were also private bathrooms attached to most of the bedrooms, but some didn't have their own, so there was one in the main hallway too, just in case. He showed her the clinic, where she would have to come every day to take medicine he would make for her and for checkups, in the rare event they were needed. While they were there, he took the time to bandage up some of her wounds and treat her injuries. She thought it was nice of him, especially considering he hadn't been ordered to do so.

The hallways seemed extremely difficult to navigate. Everything looked the same to her. The cat girl could only follow him around, numbly.

"You're allowed to go wherever you want within the hideout, so you can roam the halls freely. Just don't try to leave the hideout without permission and someone to escort you. We have guards everywhere." Kabuto told her this, as if it were standard, but then he added more. "If you ever need me, I'll most likely be with Orochimaru-sama or in the clinic. I'll show you where that is. It's right at the end of this hall. See?"

"Cool. So you're like... a doctor?"

"I just prefer the term medic-nin or medical ninja, but yeah. Something like that."

The man pushed his glasses further back onto his nose, as they left the clinic where he spent most of his time. He seemed to be getting more nervous too. Sakura hoped this wasn't some kind of trap... She couldn't see him doing that to anyone. He seemed too kindhearted for such a thing. However, being a ninja, you never knew. Looks could be very deceiving. For some odd reason, she felt like she could trust him though.

He opened the door and led her into her room. Sakura's yellow eyes took in the entire room. It was very plain and nothing like she'd expected. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting anyway.

There was a plain white bed with simple black covers in the corner. Next to it there was a small table with a lamp on it. A single bookshelf lined one wall, but it was almost empty. It looked very dull and boring.

"You can put any of your belongings in here," He told her, nonchalantly.

"I don't have anything. They didn't bring any of my stuff when I was kidnapped, as I'm _sure you know_." The cat girl shot him a glare. He'd been one of the people they'd sent to get her, after all.

"Oh I'm sorry. That's right... You don't have anything else to wear?"

"No, I only have whatever you guys give me and so far, that's only been this." She tugged at the hem of her shirt, long since ripped and full of holes. It had alternating dark and light gray stripes running across the light cotton material. "Do you know where I can get something else?"

"Hmm..." He seemed lost in the thought for a moment. "Not exactly right now, but I'll see what I can do for you in the future. I apologize."

"No need, this isn't exactly your fault I guess."

Kabuto gave her one of those rare smiles again... She could feel herself blushing, her face turned a deep red. He was actually kind of cute when he wasn't given very harsh orders. He left her alone after that, explaining that she could explore a little on her own too, if she wanted. He said he would be back later to show her the rest of the hideout.

And he held true to his word, but it was a work-in-progress. Sakura spent the few weeks or so adjusting to her new home. She figured out where their small library was by asking one of the other ninjas she'd run into, a white haired young man named Kimimaro. She'd talked to him for a bit, before going to pick out a few books that she liked. She used them to line the shelf in her room. It also gave her something to do.

After only three more days, she'd grown restless and often complained to the others of her incurable boredom. Kabuto had done his best to get her some new clothes, but nothing had worked out so far. She was still stuck wearing the same rags the other girls in the harem wore. There had been a few mistakes with Sound ninjas mistaking her for an escaped harem girl. They'd taken her back to Orochimaru, only to get chewed out for it. Other than that, she'd outright avoided the man. But who could blame her after what he'd done?

One day, she was able to talk to Sasuke when she ran into him in the hall. She hadn't seen much of him in the few weeks she'd been staying here. She wasn't even sure what kind of deal he'd made, but she did think it was nice of him to try to help her.

"Aniki?" She asked timidly, hiding behind her long silky tail for the umpteenth time that week.

"What is it, sis?"

"I... I want to thank you... For, you know... Helping me."

His frown didn't change. "It's nothing. Don't sweat it. Just stay out of my way."

_'Wow... What's his problem?' _She wondered to herself.

Sasuke walked away and went into another room, which she assumed was probably his bedroom since they were in that wing. She'd learned there were all sorts of rooms in Orochimaru's lair... Some for training, others for experiments, holding cells, and various other things. It was difficult adjusting to a new environment, but the little Uchiha was doing the best she could.

She didn't understand why her brother was being so distant. They had grown apart over the years, so that was bound to happen. He had betrayed the village that she loved so much and she adamantly opposed his plans to kill Itachi, which had become his lifelong goal. Of course it was to be expected that he might harbor some resentment toward her. She tried not to look into it too much. She'd been here for a few weeks and knew the ropes by now. Some things were better left unsaid.

With nothing else to do, she decided the only person left to bug was actually Orochimaru. She'd already pestered Kabuto multiple times today. The girl made her way back to that room which she'd dreaded since her first night here... Boldly, she opened the door and walked right in.

"What are you doing in here?" The snake Sannin hissed. He had some beakers and test tubes out on a table, where he was doing lab work on some new experiment. He also had some scrolls scattered around.

"You said I have free run of the hideout. So I thought I'd say hi. Are you busy or something?"

"I'm always busy," He hissed, pouring some chemicals together in a glass container. "But I've been meaning to speak with you about a certain matter anyway. So while you're here..."

He turned to face her. All malice that he'd once held in his eyes had now disappeared. He was still the same evil, notorious man... It just didn't seem to be quite so directed at her anymore.

"Sorry for just barging in..." She mewled weakly. "I'm just bored hanging out here all the time with nothing to do."

"I apologize for my harsh actions in the past."

"It's... Okay, I guess." Sakura's ears drooped downward, sadly as she remembered. She hadn't been expecting an apology really.

"I have a mission I'd like to send you on, my dear." The snake man cackled wickedly. "It's actually an important mission, but it's also to test your loyalty. If you go and it's a success, you'll be given a nicer room and you'll become one of us, more or less."

"I'm not sure I want that but... Since I have no intention of trying to run away... Alright. You've got a deal."

"I'm glad to hear it. You'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

He smiled, and it was the scariest thing she'd ever seen. He really looked like a hungry snake ready to devour his prey. She just knew there was a catch... 

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to complete, I kept getting stuck on certain parts... Gomenasai. ^^; Well here it is, a little late. Hope it's an enjoyable read anyway! **

**-k.R. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Silver Bells**  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Note: This story is not cannon, nor is it intended to be. It takes place in sort of the same messed up universe as one of my really old fanfics, Chains and Bells. So it DOES NOT follow cannon and it is NOT meant to. Also please note that this Sakura is Sakura Uchiha, is my friend's OC (not mine) and is not the same Sakura from the show, nor is she based on her. They have the same first name only. Thank you. c: **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and I hope she likes it. c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, including violence, torture, abuse of various kinds, incest, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. Lol. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Sakura was excited, in spite of herself. This was her first real mission as a member of the Sound Village. Orochimaru had insisted that she go on this mission. And it wasn't like she had anything better to do...

She'd just woke up and made an effort to fix her hair without using a mirror. It was a difficult task. She'd borrowed a hairbrush from Kimimaro a few days ago, and he said she could keep it. It was made of bone and looked expensive, if a bit creepy. She was just happy to have something that would keep her long silver strands under control for now. She was already dressed, so she made her way to the kitchen for breakfast.

The cat girl was surprised to see that Kabuto was awake too, when she entered the kitchen. He'd made himself a pot of coffee. It looked like he was waiting for someone. He seemed bored.

"Good morning," The medic ninja greeted her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Eh, so so..." She muttered.

The girl plundered through the fridge, unable to find anything of particular interest. She just woke up and didn't feel like eating yet. None of it looked appetizing.

"Are you almost ready to go? Not sure if anyone's told you, but I'll be your partner for this mission."

Yellow eyes widened in shock. "_Eh?! You?!_ But why?"

"Am I really that bad?"

"N-no, that's not what I meant... Sorry." She scratched the back of her head, unsure of what to say or how to make the situation better. "It's just that no one told me. I don't know any of the details of the mission either."

Kabuto poured her a cup of coffee, sliding it to her across the table where she joined him. Sakura wasn't sure whether to accept it, but it was a nice gesture so she took it gratefully She added a lot of cream to hers. He watched her with an amused smile.

"It's very simple. I'll discuss it with you once we leave. We're going to the Sand Village."

"Oh, okay. Anything I need to bring?"

"Just yourself," He chuckled. "I've got everything else. It should be an easy mission, provided there are no mishaps."

"Alright... When are we leaving?"

"Here, go change into this..." He gave her a small stack of clothes, similar to his.

It was just a plain gray shirt and purple pants. Still, it was much better than what she'd been wearing since she got here. Along with the outfit, he gave her some standard ninja gear, including shoes and a headband. It was imprinted with the Sound Village symbol, a music note. It all looked brand new.

"Thanks." After bowing to him, she turned and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

Sakura hastily discarded the old worn shirt she'd been given weeks ago. She was starting to get the hang of things around here, but no one had mentioned anything about where they got their clothes. And she didn't know who to ask about that. She felt relieved finally getting to put on something else, even if she hated it and the colors didn't suit her that well. She'd much rather be in Leaf Village attire.

When she returned, Kabuto was wearing a large backpack. She assumed that's where the supplies were being kept. Since she was told not to bring anything, that's what she would do. She hoped they didn't run into any problems.

"Ready to go?" He chirped.

"Sure."

Kabuto led her out of the dark lair, and into the morning sun for the first time since she'd been taken captive. It was a glorious sight. The young Uchiha found herself staring at all the lovely colors. It appeared the lair where they were hiding was actually underground. The entrance looked dark and eerie, from the outside. The two walked for quite a while. It wasn't until they were a good distance away from the hideout that he began talking more.

The medic pushed his glasses back on his face. It seemed to be a habit of his. Sakura thought it was kind of cute, but she didn't say anything.

"Guess I should give you a little information about the mission, huh?" He said, as they walked through a dense forest. The girl nodded, to indicate she was listening. "Our mission is simply to retrieve a certain scroll from Suna, the Sand Village."

"I see... What kind of scroll?"

He looked perplexed for a moment. "Um... To tell you the truth, I don't know myself. But Orochimaru-sama says it's significant to his plans. So we have to get it, no matter what. Fortunately, we've just been informed who is keeping it, by some of our undercover shinobi in Suna."

She started to get really excited now. This mission was going to be fun! Sakura couldn't wait for a good fight. It had been a while since she was able to vent her frustrations, and at least now she would have someone to take it out on. And she was relieved they weren't fighting her comrades from the Leaf, too.

"That sounds great!"

"So you're happy about this arrangement?"

Sakura nodded happily. "Mhm."

"Awesome. Well... It's a long walk, so let's keep moving."

She was surprised to find that she was in good company. Kabuto was more talkative when they were not in the lair, it seemed... They made small-talk most of the day. It was starting to heat up and they had to take a break for lunch. He stopped and pulled out some rice balls, which had been wrapped in foil.

"These are my own recipe," He said as he handed one to her. "I think you'll like them."

"Mmm, delicious!" She cried, after only one bite.

"Glad you think so."

The two had settled near a small stream. Their water bottles weren't empty, but Kabuto decided to refill them anyway. It never hurt to be prepared. The two leaned against the base of a large tree, while they finished their lunches. Sakura felt happy to finally be allowed outside. She knew better than to upset Orochimaru's right hand man. All thoughts of escaping were out the window for now. She knew it was impossible anyway.

They didn't stop again after that. The two just continued at a brisk pace, until it started to get dark outside. They'd been walking toward Suna all day. And sometimes they would run through the trees in short bursts of ninja speed, but they had to save their energy too.

Kabuto was surprised the girl didn't complain. Most of the new recruits were whiny and did nothing but complain the whole time they were traveling. She was something else... He might not have chosen this mission. Hell, he hadn't even been given a choice in the matter. But he didn't exactly mind being with her either. It was nice having someone new to talk to. He hoped she wouldn't try to escape. He didn't want to have to hurt the poor girl after everything she'd just been through.

Night was approaching, and they could hear crickets chirping loudly, as the sun went down. The forest was beginning to thin out and the desert lied ahead. Sakura could tell from the change in temperature, it was getting really warm.

"We should set up camp for the night..." Kabuto paused to remove the large backpack he'd been carrying.

He took out a simple tent and began to set it up.

"We're going to sleep in that?" The girl looked on, skeptically.

"Don't just stand there. Help me set it up." He gave her a corner to work with. "It's bigger than it looks. Stretch your side over that low-hanging branch." He pointed.

Sakura did as she was told, though she didn't like his condescending tone. Then again, he was probably tired. They had traveled a long way in just one day. The thought of sharing a tent with someone might have seemed inappropriate, if she weren't already a ninja before all of this. She'd been forced to share sleeping quarters with many people on various missions. It just happened sometimes, when resources were limited.

"I hope you don't mind that there's only one tent." He muttered, as if reading her thoughts. He struggled with the ropes to secure the tent, still setting it up. "It's all we have until we can buy more."

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

She hoped he wouldn't spare it another thought. She was really tired and couldn't wait to get to sleep. It sounded great right now. She yawned, looking exactly like a cat when she did so. Kabuto tried not to watch her so much, but he couldn't help it. The girl was adorable.

"There. All done." He stood back to admire his efforts, watching watching the cat girl for a moment.

She yawned again. "Great job... I'm sooo sleepy... Goodnight." She rolled over and rested her head on her arm.

"Goodnight then." He chuckled, deciding to leave her be for now.

It was a long night. Sakura kept waking up, thinking she heard noises from the forest. Eventually, she managed to drift off to sleep. Kabuto was already snoring away, but at least he wasn't too loud. It was soft and comforting, somehow... Like a cat purring.

* * *

The next day was the hardest. They would have to travel through the desert before they reached Suna. Luckily, Kabuto was able to locate a small stream to fill their water bottles again before they left. Sakura wasn't looking forward to it. It didn't help that she had no idea how far it was. She decided it wouldn't make any difference, considering she would have to go no matter what.

Kabuto talked over a few of the finder details of the mission with her. She needed to know what they were doing and what was going on. Basically, the scroll was being kept in a building just outside the Kazekage's office. One of the famous 'sand siblings' from the village was said to be guarding it. They were used to heat, and would be the most active during the day, since that's how business in Suna was handled.

The two walked along in silence after that, still groggy from waking up only a few minutes ago. They'd hastily packed away their sleeping gear into Kabuto's backpack.

Sakura was put in charge of carrying their canteens. It only ended up being a temptation to her, as the day wore on. The cat girl was starting to pant from the severe heat. The middle of the day was drawing near, and she could even see it coming from the sand in blurry waves. She tripped a few times, and each time Kabuto had to help her up, much to her embarrassment.

"It won't be long now." The medic warned her.

She could only nod. Talking took way too much effort. It was too hot for that right now. Sakura followed silently, a few steps behind him. She noticed he kept looking back at her. It was almost like he expected her to try escaping. The idea was somewhat laughable... There was no way she could stand being under the scorching sun for much longer. And she also didn't know exactly how to get to the Sand Village from here.

"The first thing we should do is find an inn to stay for tonight, or possibly a few nights..." He seemed to be thinking out loud, as they strolled right into the village. The Sand ninjas had no reason to quarrel with the Sound ninjas, as of yet.

"Yes." Sakura panted. "I'm exhausted... So thirsty and tired..."

"We still have to complete our mission. I hope you'll be ready to go by tonight. I think it should be easier if we just try to steal it and run."

"Good plan."

It sounded a little too simple. She felt like it wouldn't really be that easy, but who was she to complain? The young Uchiha would make sure she voiced all of her complaints about this mission, rather loudly, to Orochimaru as soon as they got back to the hideout.

_'Oh, just you wait...'_ She nearly laughed to herself, she became so lost in thought.

"I've stayed here before, it's not the worst place and it will do."

She followed Kabuto into a small but quaint little inn. The woman behind the counter seemed cheerful enough, despite her age. He gave the woman some money and she gave them a key. They walked back to the room unhindered. Sakura hadn't been here before... This city was remarkably easy to get into. No one had even asked their purpose for coming here or questioned them at all.

They unpacked the few things they had brought with them. This was a small trip, so they didn't need that much.

"Wish I'd brought another change of clothes..." The cat girl was thinking out loud. She didn't really expect a response.

"We need to go the market in town anyway," Kabuto sighed, rummaging through his bag. "We'll need food, after all. Maybe you'll find something you like there."

"Yeah maybe..."

"Ready to go?"

She nodded solemnly. The trip had worn on both of them and they were tired, but more hungry than anything. They hadn't eaten in a while.

They ventured out of the small inn, going toward the center of the Sand Village, where there was a market. Kabuto seemed to know the way, so Sakura just followed him. They ended up eating at a small ramen stand they found. It was nice. Kabuto paid for their meal and afterward, they went to shop for supplies.

Sakura was walking past a clothing shop, and spotted the most gorgeous yukata she'd ever seen. She didn't want to make a big deal over it. She knew it was out of her price range anyway, and she hadn't brought any money with her. She had been kidnapped, after all...

"It's nice, isn't it?" Kabuto smirked, once again adjusting his glasses. "I think the color suits you."

"Yeah it is..." She mumbled.

"Do you want it?"

"Even if I do, I don't have any money." The Uchiha just fidgeted with her tail, hesitantly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be happy to get you something else to wear. I know Orochimaru-sama doesn't have anything suitable for you."

Her eyes lit up. "You would really do that for me?"

He nodded. "Of course."

He spoke with the shop keep about it, and decided it was in his budget. It was expensive, but he didn't seem to mind. It made Sakura vaguely wonder how much he earned as a medic under a man like Orochimaru. He seemed so cold and uncaring... Then again, so had Kabuto, at first.

The medic nin handed it to her, and she squeaked with delight. She held the garment close. It felt like real silk and had flowers embroidered all over it. It was gorgeous and just the right shade of pink.

"Thank you so much!" She chirped.

"No need..." The stoic man mumbled, moving on. "Now we need to gather some supplies so we can make food on the way back. We may have to leave suddenly. Help me pick out a few things?"

"Sure."

Sakura was all smiles for the rest of the day. She didn't understand why he was being so kind to her, but maybe it was best not to question it. Part of her, the more rational part, wondered if maybe he was hiding something or planning something... But she couldn't figure it out. She knew it would reveal itself in time anyway. For the most part, she found that she really enjoyed being around him. It was weird. She kind of wondered if he was fond of her too.

The two eventually made their way back to the inn, supplies in hand. She had to help carry it all, but it wasn't too bad. They decided to turn in for the night. Sakura noticed there was only one bed in the room.

"Ugh." She complained, as they put everything away. "We have to share a bed? Again?"

"Well, this inn is really cheap. We're lucky to even have a roof over our head for the night. And besides, it still beats sleeping in the woods."

That seemed to put her worries to rest. He had a good point, after all.

Sakura went into the bathroom to change into her yukata. She loved it and the color really brought out her shiny silver hair.

"That looks absolutely stunning on you." He commented, bringing a bright blush to her cheeks. "It suits you so well. I knew it would"

"Thank you..."

The cat girl climbed into the bed and scooted to the side closest to the wall. She didn't like being out in the middle of the room. Never had.

Kabuto had already begun to take his shirt off and get ready for bed as well. She couldn't stop her eyes from wandering over his muscled chest. She kind of wanted to touch him for some reason, but knew he might get mad. It would be an invasion of personal space and it would probably make him uncomfortable. She refused to think about what Orochimaru had done to her... But right now, the same feelings were starting to come back. She felt a warmth in her core and it made her rub her thighs together, though she was unaware of the action.

He seemed to notice her staring, and he flexed his muscles, picking up their bags and moving them to a safer location against the far wall. She continued to stare at the way he moved, until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He proceeded to lie down next to her, like it was nothing. He turned the light out, but the moonlight still filtered in through the window enough for her to see.

And then he had to look at her like that... The cat girl found herself quickly getting lost in his beautiful onyx eyes, as they met hers. There was something unreadable lurking within their depths. Or maybe she just didn't want to read it.

In any case, he tried to close his eyes. He was still facing her and she could tell he was actually still watching her, just faintly. Sakura began to squirm around in the bed. She just couldn't help it. Here was this wonderful, kind, sensitive man, right in front of her... And she wasn't allowed to even touch him. Life was so unfair. A faint pout had spread across her lips. She felt herself getting them dangerously close to his, before she could stop herself.

She had to get away from him. _Now._ She pulled away and tried backing all the way against the wall. It was icy cold on her back.

"S-so cold..." She mumbled.

"It's okay. Maybe I can warm you up." Kabuto's voice was low and soft.

If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn he was trying to flirt with her. Maybe he was having the same type of feelings? It would be next to impossible to sleep like this. She wished he would do something to help, anything.

"Are you okay?" He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You seem really... fidgety tonight."

_'Oh crap, he's on to me!'_ She panicked, internally.

"Uh... I'm fine." The girl's cat-like Cheshire grin covered her face. She wore it like a mask. All she wanted to do at that moment was hide somewhere far away from the man who tempted her so. "Just chilly."

"I could try to... Warm you up, maybe?" He realized how that sounded... He'd meant it as an innocent comment at first. He didn't want her to get sick, after all.

"Are you saying... what I think you're saying?" The girl grew even more nervous. Her cheeks were tinted a faint pink color now, from blushing so much.

"You seem to be having some... difficulties."

He leaned against her with his full weight, lightly rubbing his knee across her groin. It sent delightful shivers through her. She wasn't sure what this meant. It was nothing like when Orochimaru had touched her... It was a thousand times better.

His hands traveled farther down, moving over her stomach and down between her legs. She let out a little squeak when his hand trailed down her side. He slipped his fingers inside her yukata and ever so slowly, they inched higher and higher. She felt her hips give a little twitch but she tried not to move.

"A-are you sure that's okay?" She sounded startled.

He stopped moving, but left his hand there. "Listen... The truth is... I didn't want you to find out this way, but... I'm gay. I like men."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I just want to make you feel better." His kind smile made her melt on the inside. "Relax. This will feel good. I promise."

She felt a little more relaxed, but the young Uchiha was also confused as to why he was doing this with her if he was gay. That didn't seem right. But at the moment, she couldn't care less. The thought of his hands on her body, or anything else, made her feel so hot... She felt like she might die if he didn't touch her again.

And indeed, his hands trailed over her mound. Sakura bucked her hips, causing his fingertips to press against her clit. Even through her underwear, it felt amazing. He toyed with the waistband a bit, seeming unsure of himself. She sighed, arching her back into his touch, as he hastily removed her silken panties. He slid them all the way down to her ankles and then tossed them casually onto the floor.

"Oh... That feels so good... _Mmm..._" Silver hair clung to her forehead, as she arched her back and her breathing got a lot heavier. "Please don't stop!"

"I won't." Kabuto almost growled into her ear, gently nibbling on it until she shuddered. "But I'm only going to use my hands. I'm sorry, I just can't... do _that _with a girl."

"I understand. Thank you, Kabuto-kun!" Her voice was high-pitched, her body's desperate please going painfully unanswered.

His fingers delved into her depths, soaking his hand with her juices. He slid them in and out. The sensations were indescribable. All she could do was lie back and writhe under his expert ministrations. All words were lost on her after that point. The delicious friction of his fingers moving inside of her was driving her mad. Sakura was enjoying his touch. He was so tender with her, yet so thorough.

The fire in her belly grew more intense, until at last she came undone. Her muscles clenched his digits so tightly... Kabuto let out a small moan too, but she noticed he tried to cover it up with a slight cough. It was a shame he was gay. She hadn't been expecting any of this. Losing herself in the feelings that stirred deep within her core, stars danced in her mind as she came undone...

"Ahh! I- Oh my gosh!" She screamed. "Oh yes! Nnngh!"

She felt embarrassed for putting on such a lewd display. At least, she felt satisfied enough for him to pull away from her. Having him in such close proximity was a bit unnerving. She wondered if he'd lied about being gay, or if he was even sure of the fact. But in any case, he had helped her feel a lot better and she was grateful to him for that.

"Feel better now?"

"Yes, much better! Thank you!" She just didn't know what to say.

"It's fine," He smirked, rolling over to leave her to her thoughts. He wiped his hands on the bedsheets. It was hard to believe she'd gotten so wet from only a simple touch. "Any time. Err... I mean. Yeah." The medic finished awkwardly.

Sakura was so content, she began to purr. When she returned to the bedroom, her companion was already in his bed under the covers.

"Goodnight, sleep well." Kabuto muttered, as he rolled over facing the middle of the room.

"Night..." She mewled softly. "Thank you again..."

She saw him nod, vaguely. The two then fell asleep, completely exhausted from their long journey. It was hard adjusting to sleeping in a new place, but she eventually managed. It was still better than the dungeon cell back at the lair.

* * *

Kabuto waited until it was almost morning. When he was convinced the girl was asleep, he snuck out of the room. Silently, the shinobi made his way out into the hall. He locked the door behind him. There was no way he wanted her to get involved, if he could help it. She was too sweet and so innocent.

He'd locked her in, but Sakura managed to sneak out behind him. She heard him walking tiptoeing across the floor and instantly knew something was up.

_'Just where is he going...?' _She wondered, narrowing her eyes until they were just tiny yellow crescent moons.

Silently, the medic nin crept through the dark alleys of the Sand Village. He was most likely headed toward the hall where they kept their important scrolls.

The cat girl was slinking stealthily through the night... She didn't want him to know he was being followed. Sakura was supposed to help with this mission too, and she felt like he was being a jerk by leaving her behind. So even if she got caught, she didn't care. She would not cooperate with them, no matter what. She'd officially had it.

She realized she could sneak away but she'd never be able to make it back to the Leaf Village before he noticed she was gone. They would just capture her again and then she'd be in big trouble... Not that she cared. But still. It was too early to escape yet. She would have to wait once again, and plan it for a better time.

Something else was keeping her there too. Her thoughts kept flickering back to memories of last night. She wondered if he would ever touch her like that again...

Kabuto went toward the Kazekage's building. He knew the man would be sleeping inside, and most likely his kids would be too. The infamous Sand Siblings, which consisted of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, were notorious for their strength. There was no telling which of the three would be on guard duty tonight. There was a very slight chance it might be someone else, too.

He noticed footsteps echoing for a split second every time he stopped walking. It was clear that he was being followed. He paused in the dimly lit alley, the moonlight glinting off his glasses. He began to run toward the end of the alley, before abruptly stopping. Another body crashed into his. They weren't expecting that.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered, furious that he'd been found out.

"The mission, apparently." Sakura snapped, her ears flattening against her head and her tail flicking in annoyance. "You should've told me! Baka!"

The man was almost pouting. When he looked at her like that, it actually made her feel bad. But he had no right to go off on a mission that she was assigned to, without taking her with him! That was beyond unfair.

"This place is dangerous... I wanted you to stay back at the inn, so you wouldn't get hurt. The person we're going up against is extremely dangerous."

She shot him an irritated glare. "Try me."

Sakura had the two-tailed cat beast sealed inside her! There was no way she could lose, not even to a foreign ninja from another village. She believed in herself, and knew she could do anything. So why was he holding her back? It didn't make sense. Maybe they were testing her stealth? Regardless, it was kind of sweet of him to look out for her, she supposed. His concern for her well-being appeared to be genuine.

Before they could say anything else, or even make a viable attack plan, they found themselves having to dodge kunai from out of nowhere.

"Kyah!" Sakura barely managed to roll out of the way, as a few of them passed by her head.

"Trespassers!" A female voice shouted. "You are not welcome here! Those from the Sound Village are required to seek admittance from the Kazekage!"

She looked up to see a tall blonde girl standing between them and the building they needed to get into.

"Looking for this?" Temari smirked, holding up a scroll.

"That's not the one we're after," Kabuto was quick to inform her. "And we do not wish to fight you. We will seek permission from the Kazekage first next time." He bowed.

"Alright, well-"

Sakura had crept up behind her, and tried to stab her with one of the kunai, which she'd picked up. But the other girl was too quick and dodged it. In the process, she dropped the scroll. Kabuto picked it up and ran. She took out a giant fan, and unfolded it. It was solid white with three dark purple circles on it.

"I am Temari, of the Sand Siblings! You stand no chance against me!" The blonde yelled with a booming voice.

Temari swept the fan across the ground, much like one would do to light a match, and it seemed to slice right through the air. She was able to climb on it and it lifted her up so she could get to the rooftops nearby. This wasn't good.

The girl ran off in the direction Kabuto had gone. She was hot on his trail. The cat girl joined in, trying to think of anything she could do to stop her attacks. Then she thought of something...

This kunoichi was trying to lead them away from the real scroll. It was painfully obvious. When no one was looking, Sakura climbed back down into an alley. She ran straight for the ominous building where the scrolls were kept. No one was guarding it. Apparently there attack hadn't been anticipated and the only guard was chasing Kabuto at the moment. Sakura did the only thing she could think of, and went inside. She wasn't too worried about the medic ninja, as she knew he could probably handle himself.

The inside of the small building was like a library. This seemed to be where all the lesser scrolls were kept. She'd been instructed that the scroll was red with gold letters and decorations adorning it. The one Temari showed them earlier was a close match, but the etchings were silver. Not gold.

Finally, she found it. Grabbing the scroll, Sakura started to leave. Then she heard someone outside the door. In an effort to hide herself, she hastily jumped under a table in the corner by the door.

Temari entered the room. She was talking into some kind of handheld communication device.

"I lost him. But it's no matter. The scroll is sa-" A small movement caught her eye, and her jaw dropped. "What are you doing with the scroll?!"

"Eeek!" Sakura squeaked, and made a run for it, much like Kabuto had earlier.

She didn't want to talk to this woman. She knew running was useless, but she needed to get out into the open, in case her demon awakened. She knew her own power well, and didn't want to be in that building if it collapsed.

Temari used the sweeping motion of her huge fan to change the air currents and send a wave of pressure washing over her. Sakura was knocked into a wall, and then onto the ground but she still didn't drop the scroll. A kunai pierced her leg. Luckily it didn't damage her new yukata, but it came dangerously close. She glared at the other girl. She was very angry now.

"Watch it, you bitch!" Sakura was a little dazed, but she stood up. "It'll take much more than that to get rid of me!" She got right in the other girl's face.

"That won't work with me. And you would do well to control your temper..."

The blonde still had the fan. She waved it again, hoping to once again send the helpless enemy flying in a random direction. But it didn't work.

Sakura used her cat-like senses to determine exactly which direction the gust was coming from. She moved at a trajectory diagonal to the wind, and was able to pierce through it. Nothing could stop her now. She cracked her knuckles and her tail flicked dangerously.

"What's going on?" The Sand kunoichi seemed perplexed. "Why aren't my attacks working?"

Without a word, the cat girl was pouncing on the opportunity. Despite the pain she was in, she was able to land a quick series of kicks, knocking the blonde out cold. Silently, she took the scroll with her and hurried off to find Kabuto before anyone else showed up and made things messier. She was proud of herself. She'd managed to win the fight, without even having to let her inner beast out.

Her leg was bleeding badly. The kunai had caught her off guard and pierced deeply into her thigh. They would need to leave soon, so she hoped she would be able to find him quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Silver Bells**  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Note: This story is not cannon, nor is it intended to be. It takes place in sort of the same messed up universe as one of my really old fanfics, Chains and Bells. So it DOES NOT follow cannon and it is NOT meant to. Also please note that this Sakura is Sakura Uchiha, is my friend's OC (not mine) and is not the same Sakura from the show, nor is she based on her. They have the same first name only. Thank you. c: **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and I hope she likes it. c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, including violence, torture, abuse of various kinds, incest, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. Lol. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Kabuto, where are you?" She wondered out loud, as she continued to search for him.

Sakura really hoped he wasn't hurt. She didn't know what she would do if she were stranded out here by herself. Though she was injured, she hobbled along until at last she found him. He was lying on the ground, out cold, not too far from the inn.

"Wake up, wake up! Please! You've got to be awake... This isn't good! Oh, please wake up Kabuto-kun!" The girl was panicking.

Ever so slowly, he opened his eyes. "Is she gone?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. "You were just_ pretending_ to be unconscious?! Such a jerk!" She hit him over the head, somewhat playfully.

"Hey, it was enough to fool that psycho..." He rubbed his head.

"We have to leave, right _now!_ Come on, move it! We have to get our stuff and check out of the inn. Let's go!"

"Why?"

She held up the scroll. The effort of her movements caused her to wince at the pain that shot through her leg. The first thing he noticed was not the scroll, but her injuries.

"Your leg is injured..." He spread his palm over it, and instantly knew the damage was severe.

"Thank you, captain obvious." She rolled her eyes. "She got me with a kunai. But I defeated her and got the scroll. Is it the right one?"

"Hm. I doubt it..." He paused to open it, making sure to check it over carefully. His black doe eyes opened really wide. "I can't believe it, but... It's real! This is it! The one we've been looking for!"

"I was able to knock out the enemy but she won't be out for long. We need to go, don't we?" She held out her hand to help him up.

"Yeah." Taking her hand after a moment of hesitation, he pulled himself to his feet and headed toward the inn. "But first I'll need to take a look at that leg. I'm sure it's been bleeding for a while. Your well-being comes first. What kind of medic would I be if I let you die or lose a limb?"

Sakura nodded. She was numb right now, still full of adrenaline from her recent battle. It had been a while since she'd gotten to fight. She wasn't upset about her encounter. If anything, it felt good to fight again. Now she was a bit worried about her leg. But she'd seen him heal Orochimaru in mere minutes. She had the utmost confidence in his abilities. She was sure he would be able to help her.

They went into their room. Luckily no one was present in the lobby, so there were no weird questions or odd glances to deal with. Once they made it, Kabuto immediately began taking out some medical supplies from his bag.

"Let's go in the bathroom, so you won't bleed everywhere."

Sakura nodded. She rested her foot on the edge of the tub, so he could get a good look at it. She shivered a little, as he ran his hands over his leg. Memories of last night flooded through her. She could only hope he wouldn't notice how wet she was getting. The cut was dangerously close to her inner thigh.

"Oh..." Concern spread across Kabuto's face. "It's a deep wound. It looks like you'll need stitches. This is going to be quite painful, but I can mend it. You really shouldn't walk on it, but we have to go."

The sad part was that there wouldn't be any way they could fool around together on the trip back, due to her injury. Temari had gotten her good. It needed stitches, but they didn't have the luxury of being able to get her to a hospital right now. The Sand ninjas would attack them without a second thought if they did that.

The cat girl forced herself to put on a brave face. "It's alright. I've been through much worse than this, believe me."

He took out a small vial and opened it. He dabbed a light anesthetic all around it to numb the area first. Then he took out a large needle, which intimidated her a bit. The small, slender piece of metal pierced her flesh, making her wince. Sakura did not cry out. She focused on the fact that at least he knew what he was doing. Kabuto patched it up as best he could and also tried to keep numbing the pain for her. He was very precise, and at the same time, very caring.

A healing light surrounded his palms, as he gathered his chakra. He pressed them against her skin and she felt a cooling effect. It stung a little and then began to itch. She knew he was doing all he could to heal the damage from the inside. When he was all done, he put some bandages around her leg. His hands sent chills up her spine, which she tried in vain to ignore. There were just too many sensations at once.

"Here." He tossed her a bottle of pills. "Take these once a day. They're antibiotics and should help prevent infection. I'll change your bandages for you twice a day until it's healed."

"Thank you so much, Kabuto-kun." She bowed to him, testing out his work by putting a little weight on it. She limped very slightly, but it should be alright.

"We need to get going. Are you going to be alright to walk on it a little? If we stay, they'll find us."

"I know." She was already well aware of that. Sakura didn't see why he felt the need to point out obvious facts. Though she was probably irritated from the pain too, which she was trying to ignore.

"Can you start packing the light things? I don't want you hurting yourself or tearing your wound open. I'll help pack everything else and then we have to leave. Make sure you don't forget anything important. Especially the scroll."

The stolen scroll was the first thing she put into his backpack, making sure to put it on the bottom so it would harder for anyone else to take. He left with the key to their room and returned without it. He packed the rest of their supplies and slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

Sakura nodded. "Let's get out of here."

_'I hope there won't be any trouble on the way back...'_ She tried to keep such thoughts to herself, not wanting to worry him more.

Kabuto made sure to go a little slower due to her injuries. He knew it would be better to give her more time to heal, but they had to leave fast before they were discovered. He knew Temari wouldn't let them escape easily.

Soon they were out of the Sand Village. People were everywhere, looking for them, but luckily they didn't run into any trouble. The pair headed back the way they'd come, toward Orochimaru's hidden base. They felt lucky to have a head start and were taking advantage of that. They were already deep into the forest by nightfall. After a quick rest, they decided it would be best to keep moving and not stop for the night. At least not yet.

They were going at a brisk pace and at several points Sakura found herself having to run to catch up with him. It was obvious they didn't have time to play around. Kabuto looked back to make sure she was able to catch up. Their eyes met.

The cat girl tripped over some roots and her feet caught on the edge of her yukata. To her absolutely horror, the top came down, revealing her ample breasts to his gaze.

"O-oh my! I'm so sorry!" She cried, moving quickly to cover herself up.

"It's alright, no worries."

He seemed so... Unaffected by it. That didn't make sense. Yet his eyes continued to linger there, until she managed to pull her top back up. She knew he claimed to be gay, but there had to have been something there, in order for him to do what he'd done for her last night. It didn't make much sense. She was confused, and a bit intrigued...

"Um..." Her face was beet red by that point. "Kabuto-kun..." She caught up with him again, and now they were walking together.

"What is it?"

"I don't... Bother you or anything, do I?"

He stopped for a moment. "Huh? What do you mean?"

_'Oh, this isn't good!'_ She thought to herself. _'I think I might be getting a crush on him! ...Why me?' _

"I just uh... I mean, you do like me. Right?"

"Of course I like you." Kabuto smiled, warming her heart instantly. "If this is about the other night, well... I can't stand to see people suffering. But I do prefer men. It's nothing personal. I'm into males. Females just don't do it for me, most of the time."

"Ah. Okay then. I understand."

The subject was left alone, for the time being. She hadn't meant to make things awkward between them. She decided it was best not to push the issue. Maybe things would work out and maybe they wouldn't.

"But one more thing."

"Hm?" Her ears perked up, with curiosity.

"Please don't tell anyone I told you this. You're the only one who knows." He sounded really nervous.

"Oh, I won't." She smiled then. It made her really happy that he'd confided in her. "Your secret's safe with me. Don't worry."

After a few hours of heavy travel, Sakura was becoming exhausting. Her stitches were pulling every few steps and she was afraid they might tear open again. Eventually, she collapsed, unable to continue.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan..." She heard Kabuto's voice speaking to her in a soothing manner. "I never meant to push you so hard. Let's take a break."

"What if they find us?" The cat girl panted, her ears drooping from exhaustion. Her tail was completely still, stretched out behind her on the ground.

"It will be alright. Here, I'll carry you. Is that okay?"

He didn't know why he didn't think of that before. Sakura also wondered why he hadn't already suggested it. Probably because he was afraid of stepping over her boundaries too soon.

The events from last night would not stop playing through her head. It didn't help when he scooped her up from the forest floor, cradling the girl against his masculine chest.

"Thank you so much."

He only smiled down at her. Sakura could feel herself blushing a bit. He continued to carry her, as well as the heavy backpack, without complaint. She was content to take a break and watch the trees go by. She would look up at the pitch black sky every now and then, to find it littered with stars. He walked deeper into the forest, before finally deciding they had put enough distance between themselves and the Sand Village.

"We should stop here for the night. I'll put up the tent and everything, just relax and stay off your leg."

Sakura nodded and did as she was told. She watched him putting up the tent and unpacking things, wishing she could find some way to be of use right now. Her stomach growled loudly.

"I'm sorry we didn't stop for food." He said, taking out some rations he'd managed to pick up when they were at the market. "Here. I know it's not much but it should help."

"It's fine." Though she was in pain, she feigned a small smile.

The two enjoyed their dinner in peace and then practically collapsed into their tent. They were both really exhausted.

* * *

When they got back to the lair, Orochimaru was waiting for them in his room. He seemed particularly anxious to know how the mission went. Whether it was due to the significance of the scroll, or because he was anxious to see how Sakura did on her first mission for him, she wasn't sure.

"Did you obtain the scroll?" Was his first question.

_'Figures...' _Sakura had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Of course he'd ask about that first. That was their main objective.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed to him respectfully, as he handed over the precious scroll they'd been carrying.

The snake Sannin took it from him, opening it and looking it over with careful scrutiny. The two Sound ninjas seemed nervous. "This is indeed the right one. Well done. I should inform both of you about our next plans."

"You're welcome." She remarked, rather sarcastically. She still didn't forget that she'd been forced to go on this mission.

"Ssssilence!" Both were silent, as they listened to what he had to say. "Soon, we are planning to invade the Leaf Village. This scroll will-"

Yellow eyes widened in a mix of fear and anguish. "You bastard!" She lashed out at him out of anger. The cat girl was unable to hold herself back. It was instinct. "You can't do this! I won't let you attack the Hidden Leaf!"

Sakura knew she shouldn't interrupt, but this was the last damn straw! She was a Leaf kunoichi, and always had been. It would be impossible for her to attack her former comrades. No matter how much she might wish to, she couldn't do it. She knew all too well her own limits. That was something completely out of the question.

She didn't give a damn about the consequences! No way would she ever turn on them! She balled up her fists and went straight for him. She could sense the demon within her beginning to come out, and she was beginning to lose her humanity.

Orochimaru stepped out of her reach, as the girl lunged for him. His hands worked furiously to make signs. He reached back to attack her. Chakra gathered around his palms, and it was a near miss.

"NO!" She screamed, raging in a violent fury. The girl was still intent on fighting him.

"Stop it!" A blur of silver and purple were all she could see. Kabuto stepped in between them, stopping the fight. "Sakura, think about what you're doing..."

"No. I don't care!" She growled, still trying to fight, before getting a better idea. Her eyes suddenly turned toward the scroll. "If I can't destroy him, I will destroy the scroll. We still completed the mission. And if I'd known what it was going to be used for, I never would have gone in the first place! I will stop you!"

She reached for it, and almost grabbed it before Orochimaru snatched it away. He didn't see the shadow clone coming from behind him though. Sakura's clone grabbed it and swiftly delivered it to her.

"Don't destroy it! Give me that!" Kabuto demanded.

"No way!"

Sakura ran away from them. Orochimaru chased her and summoned snakes to pursue her. He knew she wouldn't get far. They tripped her and she fell onto the hard stone floor. She cried out in intense pain. The fall had managed to rip open the makeshift stitches Kabuto had given her, on their mission. Blood was pouring down her leg now.

"Serves you right." Orochimaru spat, stepping on the back of her leg and grinding the wound against the stone, before casually reaching down and taking the scroll back. He had to literally pry it from her hands, as she clawed at him the whole time. "You are persistent, I will give you that much..."

Kabuto stood, merely awaiting his orders. It was all he could do not to go to her aid right away. He couldn't stand to see her in such pain.

"Go ahead and heal her. She's got spirit. I like that." Orochimaru laughed, while he walked away with scroll in hand.

His assistant seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, as he went to the pained girl's side. "Come with me."

He took her hand and picked her up. He didn't want to let her walk on it. That would make the injury from the kunai attack even worse. The medical ninja carried her down the hall and into the room they used as a clinic.

Trays of medical instruments were everywhere, each of them lined up perfectly. The light glinted off his glasses, making him look a little bit like a mad scientist. It made Sakura giggle a little.

"How can you be so angry one minute, and then just laugh the next?" Kabuto wondered out loud. Orochimaru was right about one thing. The girl did have a lot of spunk.

"I dunno." She shrugged it off. "Thank you for healing me. I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do."

She stayed as still as she could and tried not to flinch while he looked at her leg. It was pouring blood, so he had to use some cotton balls to stop the bleeding. It wasn't bad enough to need a tourniquet. He started digging around for supplies he would need, to mend it properly.

"Why does the idea of attacking the Leaf Village upset you so much?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. She could not believe he was asking her that. He'd said it so calmly and casually...

_'His voice is so smooth...' _She nearly sighed, before correcting herself. _'No! Absolutely not! I _will not_ like him that way. He's gay. He said so himself.' _

"Sorry if I offended you..." He remarked. "This will sting a little."

The medic nin applied a touch of iodine to kill off any infection that might still linger. She hissed loudly, gritting her teeth and fighting off the pain.

"You didn't, I just wasn't expecting that. I don't see why he has to go after the Leaf. All they want is peace." He saw her eyes, and they looked at him so intently when she talked about her former home. "I didn't just live there, you know... I still have family there."

"Aren't you an Uchiha? I thought they were all... Well, you know... Dead?"

"Yes. But I was adopted by the Hokage. He was like a father to me. And I was taken in by the Inuzuka family, after that."

She winced, when he began to numb the area with a syringe. The cat girl didn't know what he was injecting her with, but it was working much faster than the topical anesthetic he'd used back in Sand Village. It seemed to help almost instantly. The pain from the needle piercing her skin was soon forgotten. The bleeding had slowed down too. She could tell he knew what he was doing.

"I know it can be hard to do things like that or go against your loved ones," Kabuto said. "But... Your loyalty is being tested, remember? If you screw this up, you could end up dead... Or worse. Why won't you listen?"

"I will from now on. I guess. But... I really don't want to see my village attacked. I especially don't want to be a part of it." She thought it over for a moment. "But I do see your point. I know I have no real choice than to help him with his plans."

"That's true. It is regrettable, but it's best if you don't anger him too much. I would know."

She would not budge on the issue, so he knew it was better to drop it. Though he showed no real signs of it outwardly, Kabuto was actually seeing things from her point of view. Of course she wouldn't want to attack her homeland. It was a cruel thing to ask of someone. But he knew all too well just how cruel the snake Sannin could be. There was nothing he could do to stop it, but that didn't mean he had to like it either. He was content simply following orders most of the time, no matter what they were.

He used a needle and surgical thread, laced with healing chakra, to sew up her wounded leg. He fond himself feeling a little uncomfortable at the fact that so much of her body was revealed by the yukata she was still wearing.

"Thank you for looking out for me." She smiled warmly at him.

"It's no trouble at all."

He sewed the final few stitches. Sakura felt better already...


	7. Chapter 7

**Silver Bells**  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Note: This story is not cannon, nor is it intended to be. It takes place in sort of the same messed up universe as one of my really old fanfics, Chains and Bells. So it DOES NOT follow cannon and it is NOT meant to. Also please note that this Sakura is Sakura Uchiha, is my friend's OC (not mine) and is not the same Sakura from the show, nor is she based on her. They have the same first name only. Thank you. c: **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and I hope she likes it. c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, including violence, torture, abuse of various kinds, incest, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. Lol. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Orochimaru seemed pleased with her offer to help. He wasn't certain why she had chosen to cooperate with him, but he wasn't going to question it. She'd already proven her loyalty to him several times, only to do something to mess it up later. Though he didn't trust her completely, he was starting to.

Sakura simply saw it as a test of her loyalty. She knew Kabuto was right. They'd never trust her otherwise. And if she was going to be stuck here, she needed to gain their trust.

And after all, her comrades from the Leaf hadn't even come after her. Maybe they didn't know where she was, but she felt like they could have found her if they'd tried harder. Still, she couldn't allow herself to completely turn her back. So for now she was stuck in limbo.

"As you know, the Chuunin exams are coming up."

The snake Sannin stood in a room full of his followers. Kabuto and Sakura were there, as well as Sasuke and a small team he had put together. Kimimaro and the rest of the sound five were there as well. They were all awaiting their orders, but he had to deal with the girl first.

"Yes, we all know already..." The cat girl tapped her foot impatiently. "So what are we doing?" She was the only one that dared talk back to him.

A smirk appeared on his face. "Everyone will be strategically placed in different spots. Your job will be to watch over the Gennin who are getting ready to take the exam. You'll be taking Anko's place."

"What if the real Anko finds out?"

"Oh, just leave that me, my dear." Orochimaru laughed evilly. It sent chills down her spine. "She won't be there. You're going to ensure that none of the young Gennin start any trouble during the exam. Mostly while they are waiting for it to start. You are to quell any suspicions they may have about what is going on. Just leave the rest to us. Do you understand?"

"Wait, so I won't be fighting after all?"

"My dear, I never said anything about forcing you to fight your old friends. That may be asking too much from you at this time. We will leave that to the more experienced Sound ninjas, and those who have long since proven their loyalty." He glanced at the others, who nodded in approval. "You may have to fight them, but only if they get wise to the plan before it's time. This is all I need from you."

Sakura felt like he was going easy on her... But at least this way she wouldn't have to attack any of her former comrades. Hopefully. "Alright. That sounds fine. I understand the mission."

"Good. That is all you need to know, for the time being. Go get ready while I fill everyone else in on the details."

The girl bowed to him and left, knowing where she was not wanted. She really hadn't wanted to know all of the gruesome details anyway. If she didn't know what they had planned for everyone, there would be less of a chance that she would feel obligated to interfere.

Sakura went back to her room and began to pack her things. She tried to clear her mind of any negativity. She was nervous about the mission for many reasons. She'd grown pretty close to Kabuto, since she'd been given free run of the hideout. She had also befriended many of the others while she was here. All except for Sasuke, her brat of a brother. And she still cared about him, to some degree. She just wished he didn't want to kill Itachi because she loved both of them.

She would be sad if something happened to her friends in Konoha, but she would also be upset if something happened to her new friends from the Sound village... It was a dilemma and she would be on the losing side, no matter what. The one good thing about all of this was that maybe she'd get to spend time with Kabuto somehow. He was incredible and she sensed that his feelings were starting to grow. Or maybe it was a somewhat hopeless crush. She didn't know.

She knew Orochimaru's main objective was to kill the third Hokage, who was like a father to her. It would be difficult to turn a blind eye to it. But for now, she would have to. She couldn't believe she had just agreed to help them infiltrate her former home. It felt like she was betraying a part of herself.

The demon within her seemed to be purring contentedly, though. The two-tailed cat beast didn't seem to mind anything that was happening. Then again, she loved violence and seemed to crave it, most of the time. She hoped it wouldn't be a problem.

Sighing, she picked up the small backpack that contained everything she thought she would need and turned to leave. The others would be waiting for her shortly. She just couldn't shake the bad feeling she had about all of this... 

* * *

Anko looked around, making sure no one was watching her. She sensed no other chakra than her own. She hadn't been followed. Good.

The branches gave way, as she traveled swiftly through the trees. She was a Leaf Village kunoichi and she was not afraid of anything. She was strong, because she'd often had no other choice but to be strong. She'd almost made it to the meeting spot, when she thought she heard something.

"He-hello?" She tensed up at the sound of her own voice, echoing through the dense forest.

She was in a secluded area. No one else was here. She'd received a note from her former mentor, asking her to meet him here. This had once been their old training spot. It was a secret place that most of Konoha's inhabitants were unaware of. At least, no one came here much.

But he would know. And only he would be so daring as to deliver such a risky message to her. Especially in enemy territory, when a war was probably about to start. She'd casually gone out for a walk. No one questioned her. They didn't even know she was here.

"Anyone here?"

"Come closer..." A dark, familiar voice taunted. "Did anyone follow you?"

She stepped into a clearing. She heard the voice coming from his direction. There was no underbrush here, and yet the clearing was still dark. The canopy extended to cover it, casting an eerie dark glow on everything.

"I was very careful. I'm sure no one followed me."

And then she saw him... Orochimaru was just standing there, leaning against a tree. His long black hair waved in the light breeze. He looked so very much like himself in that moment; just how she remembered.

She wanted to ask him what he wanted. But at the moment, seeing him again was more than enough. Tears began to fall, and she fell to her knees before him.

"Good." He smiled, the same old creepy snake-like smile that sent others running.

"Orochimaru-sama... I thought... I thought you were dead. Maybe something happened... You were gone for so long and I... I just-"

A finger pressed to her lips stopped her. She knew of the horrible things he'd done, and yet part of her would always hold onto him. The man loomed over her, waiting for the tears to stop. Eventually, they did. He took her hand and pulled her up. It felt very unreal to her. But it couldn't be a genjutsu... Since he'd left, she'd grown more than strong enough to detect such things.

It was no secret that she loved him. Anko had been in love with him ever since she was his student and he was her sensei. Since he'd left, she'd felt abandoned and this cold, painful longing for something she could not name.

"Shhh..." He held her close, pulling her against his body for the first time ever. "I've come to take you away from this place. I want to bring you back with me."

Those words alone were all it took. And without uttering a single word, she followed him... Her loyalty had never once faltered. 

* * *

"Naruto! Stop screwing around!" The purple haired woman scolded one of her students.

Anko stood near the gate of the Chuunin exams. They were still waiting for everyone to arrive. It was almost time for the exam to start. The written portion was already finished, and they were about to enter the Forest of Death.

The cheeky blonde boy had been running around in circles, being mischievous as always before she'd lost her patience and yelled at him. He finally listened, sitting on the ground in the spot where he'd stopped. He had a pout on his whiskered face.

"Man..." Shikamaru complained. "When will everyone be here? It's almost time."

"Just be patient." Ino took it upon herself to chastise him.

"Yeah and besides, it's not like you care that much anyway..." Kiba chimed in. "You just want to get it over with so you can lie around some more."

Hinata and Shino sat quietly in the back, both of them sitting on a large rock. Chouji was sitting on the ground, stuffing his face with some chips. Various other ninjas were there, all of them Gennin. Anko smacked herself in the forehead. Luckily her metal headband took most of the blow. This was going to be quite a task.

Kabuto, who was also wearing a Leaf Village headband, was a few yards away, busy with his own group of Gennin. He watched Sakura pretending to be Anko. She did her best to play her part and seemed to have everyone fooled. No one even suspected anything was up yet. He knew things might turn ugly if some of them caught wind of what was about to go down and rebelled. That's why they had to keep such a close eye on them. He hoped Sakura understood that.

Kiba approached her, and it was all Sakura could do not to just run up to him and hug him. But that would be weird, coming from Anko out of the blue. He'd been the only one who could make her feel at home with his family. The Inuzuka clan had all been so very kind to her... She didn't think she would be able to go through with hurting any of them, at least.

"Anko?" He asked, eyeing her with suspicion.

"Yes?"

Luckily they were far enough away from the others that no one could make out exactly what was being said. Sakura was watching everything she said and did, making sure she stayed in-character as much as possible.

"Are you..." The dog boy sniffed her, wrinkling his nose at the unexpected smell. "Your scent... S-Sakura-chan?"

"What are you talking about? She's been gone for a long time, Kiba-san. I know it's been hard on you lately. You must be mistaken, due to grief." She tried to be as respectful as possible. If she freaked out, he'd know for sure. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

If she sounded sincere, it was because she really did mean it. She _was_ sorry. She didn't want to become a pawn in Orochimaru's sick games. But right now, she had no choice but to help him with this strange plan.

"What? But your scent..."

"Alright, everyone settle down!" Taking on an authoritative tone, she turned to face everyone, instantly getting all of their attention. "It looks like you're all here! Good. The second portion of the Chuunin exams will begin shortly! Everyone please get into your designated teams and get ready."

She went on to explain all of the rules. Kabuto was doing the same thing with his team. She was glad he was so close by. Orochimaru had coached everyone on what to say, before they left. They would stick to the traditional rules that the Leaf Village had set in place, to avoid suspicion.

The others looked on with interest. Kiba was glaring at her pretty hard, but he decided to let it go for now.

"Eh, who knows?" Kiba mumbled to himself. He could detect nothing else and nothing seemed wrong. She was acting normal, but something was still off. He would be sure to mention the strange scent to his teammates later... "We've got exams to worry about. No time for that now."

He was very competitive and too focused on passing. So he decided not to let it bother him. He needed to stay focused on the exam. Maybe she'd even done something with her scent just to throw him off somehow? Ninjas couldn't allow their emotions to get in the way. During a battle, it could cost you your life. He knew that.

Sakura was too busy having flashbacks of her own to worry about it too much..._ 'So many memories... '_

This was the village where she'd grown up. First as part of the Uchiha clan, and later as a member of the Inuzuka clan. She knew Orochimaru's main target was the third Hokage. She couldn't stand the thought of that... Of doing nothing, while her father's life was in danger. She would have to figure out a way to help him.

He was the one who had taken her in after the Uchiha massacre. She hadn't understood any of it at the time, but later it was all explained to her. She knew the reasons why Itachi had slaughtered their clan. Later, she'd made friends with Kiba and been allowed to stay with the Inuzuka family. He was like a brother to her. The Hokage had been her father figure, but all he'd ever had were his mother and sister. Even after all of this, she was still considered the Hokage's daughter and treated as such.

While she was in the village she grew up to be polite, well mannered, and very kind to the people around her. She was someone the villagers could look up to and rely on. There had been a drastic change in her after Orochimaru had taken her in.

It pained her not to be able to tell Kiba the truth. But she had to hide... She hoped he wouldn't start any trouble.

As it stood, everything was set. All they had to do was wait for the signal. The gates opened and the other teams down the way began to go in. Kiba's team was going to be last. She hoped he wouldn't pose a problem before then.

She paused when she noticed that Kabuto was watching her closely. His students had already gone into the forest. Maybe he sensed that she was having second thoughts about this whole plan. If they caught her, she would be treated as a traitor and taken to prison. He was walking over to her, causing her to mentally freak out even more... But on the outside, she managed to maintain Anko's cool facade.

"Oh, Anko..." He walked over and greeted her casually. He was still pretending to be a Leaf ninja too, after all. As a dangerous double-agent, Kabuto had a lot of power here.

"Hi." She raised an eyebrow, obviously confused.

"May I have a word with you for a moment?"

"Sure..." Anko turned to the Gennin teams, which were lining up and preparing themselves for the dangerous adventure that was yet to come. "I'll be right back. The gate still hasn't opened for us, so just be patient and keep getting ready."

They all nodded in unison. Kiba was standing closest to them, no doubt trying to use his keen hearing to hear what they had to say. She hoped Kabuto wouldn't blow her cover, and it was making her nervous, though she didn't show it outwardly.

"Did you do that chore for the Inuzuka clan before you arrived?" He tried to use a hushed tone, while ensuring Kiba could still hear them. "You know, from Saku-"

She knew was he was getting at. "Yeah. I helped them pack away her things this morning. I know it's been a troubling time for them. I'm just glad I could help."

She caught on. He was providing the perfect cover for her.

Kiba suddenly understood why she had Sakura's scent on her. That explained a lot. It all made sense now. The two older ninjas could see the troubled look dissipating and being replaced with a calmer one. He seemed much more at ease now. The family had been too heartbroken about her disappearance to go through all of it yet. It was possible she was wearing some item of clothing that belonged to the girl, also.

"Anyway, I have to make sure these kids begin the exam properly. See you."

"Yeah. Me too. Thanks Kabuto-kun..." She waved him off._ 'I owe you one...' _

He smiled at her, and practically made her melt right then. Anko went back to her students, just before the gate opened and she ushered them inside.

"The second portion of the exams has just begun! Good luck!" She smiled.

Kiba smiled back at her, before following the rest of his team through the ominous gate. 

* * *

While the students were busy with their exam, they had no idea of the battle that was currently raging on the far side of the village. Sound ninjas had broken through their defenses, and were now everywhere.

Kabuto took off his disguise, revealing his Sound headband and purple and gray clothing. He was absolutely merciless, killing everyone in sight once the Gennin were gone.

Sakura didn't want to take off her disguise. She felt much safer walking around as Anko right now. She just didn't think she would be able to handle it if someone spotted her. They would all remember her, and be looking for her, even now. She hadn't been gone that long. Maybe about a year. The family had only just decided to pack up her things, according to the intel they had via Orochimaru's spies.

The girl crept away from her designated area. She couldn't allow her father to be killed, above all else. The fact that so many from both sides were dying was already a disaster, in her mind. She went as quickly as she could, without arousing suspicion. The Sound ninjas did not attack her on her way because they knew all about the plan and who she really was. And the Leaf didn't attack her either, because they thought she was Anko, and one of them. It was the perfect way to sneak around undetected.

Orochimaru had the old man cornered, but he wasn't going down without a fight. They were on top of a tall building near the Hokage's office, when Anko showed up. The Hokage felt like she would be on his side, so he wasn't worried... Until he noticed the familiar chakra signature.

"Sakura-chan?" Weak and weary from the hard fought battle, he still paused to question her.

"How did you know it was me?" She threw herself to her father's side. "Father... Your wounds..."

"I can see through any disguise. You're my daughter, after all." He smiled at her.

Their reunion was interrupted by the snake Sannin. His wicked eyes gleamed with mirth and contempt. He hated this village and all who stood in his way of destroying it. "Move, Sakura."

"No! I won't let you kill him! He is my father!"

Orochimaru picked her up by her neck, causing her disguise to fade. Sakura was forced to show her true identity. She was now the same silver-haired cat girl, with the striking yellow eyes. Various other ninjas who had been watching the fight gasped when they saw who it was.

"_Never..._" He whispered in her ear. "You will never stop me, because you are too weak. I've warned you not to interfere with my plans."

"I..." She gasped for breath, her eyes wide with fright. He was choking her! She felt faint and lightheaded and her neck was hurting. She clawed at his hands in vain. The cat girl gasped for air. "I won't... Won't let you... H-hurt him... Or any... Any of them..." She managed to rasp the last few words before her air supply was completely cut off.

The third Hokage managed to land a kick from out of nowhere. He sent Orochimaru flying across the rooftop. Their summoned animals, a giant snake and large monkey, were also fighting in the distance. She knew Orochimaru's summon quite well. A giant purple snake by the name of Lord Manda. It looked like he was winning, unfortunately.

Sakura collapsed into a heap. She was gasping for air. Soon enough, she got her breath back and stood up. Her father was standing in front of her, protecting her from the snake Sannin's attacks. She appreciated it, but the whole point was for her to save him. She got up and stood between the two, bringing them to a stalemate once again.

"Stop this!" The brave cat girl stood, with her arms outstretched and body exposed. She was now in her traditional pink and gray yukata, the one Kabuto had gotten for her. It billowed in the wind, the cherry tree branches swaying with the violent breeze. "That's enough! You can't win against all of us. Step down, Orochimaru!"

He didn't listen. Only smiling to himself, as his snakes coiled around her legs, trapping her there. "Sssshut up and stay out of this, foolish girl. Go back to your mission."

"Mission?" Sarutobi, the Hokage, asked. He was confused now. "What mission?"

"Go on, my dear. Why don't you tell them where you've been and what you've been doing thisssss whole time..." He chuckled evilly. "Helping me obtain the scrollsss I needed for this plan, assisting me with kidnapping other Leaf ninjas, namely Anko-chan... And while we're at it, why don't you explain that you have the hots for my assistant, as well?"

Yellow cat-like eyes widened in shock. She didn't even know he knew about that! How could he tell? Was she really_ that_ obvious?! Nevermind that many of the Leaf ninjas who had gathered around them were now watching on as he revealed her secrets to the whole damn world!

"_Shut up! _You don't know anything about me!" She screamed at him, wanting to get in his face. However, the snakes held her back. "Stop this! You cannot win. Step down now, Orochimaru. I'm not afraid of you at all."

"Well that's a shame, because you should be." He sneered. "Look around..." He then gestured to all of the Leaf ninjas surrounding them. "Look at all the eyes filled with hate. They aren't only directed at me, but also at you. You helped us infiltrate this village, which used to be your home. Hokages's daughter or not, they will not be able to turn a blind eye to all of your crimes. Like it or not, all they see you as is a traitor now. You're a Sound ninja. You belong to me."

She did look. He was right. They were looking at her as if she were a demon... If only they all knew. Her father even looked troubled, as he watched her struggling, unable to help her now. He was being held by the annoying summoned snakes as well.

"No! No, that's not true! I-"

And then she was out. Everything faded to black in an instant. 

* * *

Kabuto darted across the rooftops, hoping he would make it in time. He knew she was going to start trouble. He'd had a feeling there would be problems, and he'd begged Orochimaru not to bring her on this mission with them. Mostly out of concern for her safety and wellbeing, but also to preserve the integrity of the plan.

_'Does she have some kind of death wish or something?' _He marveled at the sight that was unfolding in front of him.

He saw the cat girl insulting the legendary Sannin, while trying in vain to protect her father from his wrath. He knew how difficult this would be for her. Even so, he'd never expected to find her taking on his master head on. She had a lot of guts.

Kabuto was unsure of what to do. He couldn't bring himself to harm her, but this could easily turn into a life or death situation. He had to do something!

He used a ninjutsu technique he'd been practicing for some time now. He wasn't certain if it would hit her, but it was worth a shot. He needed to use his chakra to severe her consciousness before she crossed the line and angered Orochimaru to the point of no return. If he could do that, then maybe... Just maybe, he could save her. But it she was so far away and it was difficult for him to get in close enough without being noticed. If she knew the attack was coming, it would not work.

Focusing carefully on his target, the medic nin manipulated his chakra into a fine point and then reached out with it. Finally, he sensed her own chakra and managed to sense her consciousness.

_'There!'_ He severed it!

He'd managed to knock her out completely, and leaped in before anyone could hurt her. The snakes around her legs withdrew. He picked Sakura up, holding her close to his chest. He wouldn't allow any harm to come to her. Not even if it meant disobeying Orochimaru himself.

"Oh good, you made it just in time." The evil man snickered. He seemed to be finding all of this to be terribly amusing.

"What shall I do with her, sir?" He adjusted his glasses, while nervously waiting for an answer.

_'And be careful of your answer...'_ He silently added.

"Kabuto? _You too?!_" He heard Sarutobi say. He chose to ignore him. He didn't care what others thought about him. He knew where his own goals lied.

Orochimaru seemed to think it over for a moment. He leaned in closely, so that only his henchman could hear. "Do what you like with the girl. I like her fighting spirit, and I will allows her to live... For now. Take her back to the hideout, if you wish, and make sure no one follows you. Anko is waiting."

The medic nin knew what he had to do. He nodded, and without a word, he took her away. She was harder to carry when she was unconscious. Most of the other ninjas were too busy fighting the other side to notice. He did his best to mask his chakra on his way.

Kabuto knew she wanted to help her father and her comrades with this battle, but... She would only prolong their suffering. He was fairly certain Orochimaru would leave the Leaf Village after this. His plans had been revealed, and the girl who was the host for the two-tailed cat demon had unknowingly been his ace in the hole, this entire time. They would have no choice but to leave now.

He spotted the real Anko waiting for him in the forest, on his way back to the lair. They'd planned out where to meet beforehand.

"Who is she?" The purple haired woman demanded, before she got a closer look. "Wait... Isn't that the girl who went missing? Sakura... She was here in Konoha the whole time?" Lavender eyes widened in shock.

Kabuto shook his head, still holding the helpless girl. "No. She's been with us. She's on our side, for now. Though her loyalties still lie with the Leaf. Right now, we've got to get back to the hideout before anyone finds us. I'll explain on the way."

"Alright..." She took to the trees, going with him.

They traveled as fast as possible and were there in no time. They didn't know what was happening, but it was clear there was a war raging in Konoha now.

Little did they know... Orochimaru was already on his way back, after dealing a few more blows to the Hokage before he left. He would leave the other Sound ninjas to take care of things enough to retreat. He had already decided to go back next year to kill the Hokage... It will be easier without so much suspicion and without Sakura there to stop him. It was only a minor setback. Unfortunately, his plans would have to wait a little longer...


	8. Chapter 8

**Silver Bells**  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Note: This story is not cannon, nor is it intended to be. It takes place in sort of the same messed up universe as one of my really old fanfics, Chains and Bells. So it DOES NOT follow cannon and it is NOT meant to. Also please note that this Sakura is Sakura Uchiha, is my friend's OC (not mine) and is not the same Sakura from the show, nor is she based on her. They have the same first name only. Thank you. c: **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and I hope she likes it. c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, including violence, torture, abuse of various kinds, incest, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. Lol. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Sakura was somewhat satisfied with the way things had turned out. She felt proud of herself for managing to stop the war. She wasn't certain how she'd done it, but she was just glad her father had survived. She hoped everyone else had made it too.

Orochimaru had spoken with her, once she woke up. She thought it was sweet of Kabuto to do what he'd done for her. Even if it did knock her out, things had turned out just fine in the end. She was alright with it, but very untrusting of the snake Sannin now. She knew she played a role in his plans, but was still unsure of exactly how. She would have time to figure it all out later. She knew she'd been lucky to escape with her life.

She'd actually been so bold as to make several escape attempts, but her plans were stopped every time. The others had all played a part in stopping her at various times. Months passed and time flew by...

Anko was put in charge of his harem, and she was the one he spent the most time with. She was clearly head over heels for him. She was keeping him pretty distracted lately too.

Since the incident in Konoha, she had spent a lot of time at the base, just hanging around with everyone. She'd been sent on some missions with Kabuto and even some with Sasuke. She'd also gone with Sakon, Tayuya, and Kimimaro too. She'd gotten to know all of them and they all got along fairly well. Kimimaro was always kind to her, but he was that way with everyone. He was very quiet.

She still bore a certain amount of resentment toward her brother. She didn't want him to kill Itachi, but she knew that day would eventually come... For the time being, she was playing nice though. No sense starting more problems for herself.

She didn't have a problem with anyone else, but didn't get too close with them either. Out of everyone, she preferred the company of Kabuto the most. He was caring and kind to her, but he was also becoming a little more open with her lately, which made her happy. She felt like he was the most normal one around, or the closest thing to it, anyway. The only one that was a jerk to her was Orochimaru, but he was that way with everyone. So it was to be expected...

Presently, Sasuke was working on getting his crew together for his own selfish motives. He was intent on avenging the death of their fallen clan. He had gathered three powerful new ninjas to help him.

There was Suigetsu, a fish man with a scary smile from the same place as Kisame, of Akatsuki fame. He was obsessed with swords, from what Sakura gathered. A redheaded girl named Karin was also part of his new team. She was obsessed with Sakura's brother for reasons she did not fully understand. She would follow him anywhere. And Juugo, who seemed to be a very strong but quiet man. He rarely spoke to anyone but Sasuke. Apparently he'd earned his respect. Sasuke had called his new group Team Taka, which meant Hawk.

Suigetsu was hanging around the kitchen one day when Sakura went to make herself something to eat. She and Kabuto had just gotten back from another mission and she was famished.

"What are you making?" His tone was casual. He stood right over her shoulder while she was cooking.

"Stir-fry. You want some?"

"You're so adorable, Sakura-chan!" He hugged her from behind, making her blush.

"Stop it. I'm not cute. Do you want some or not?"

"Oh I definitely want some."

_'Is he... Is he hitting on me?'_ She blushed bright red. _'Can't he tell I'm not even interested? I like Kabuto-kun.' _

She decided to be nice and make enough for several people anyway, just in case. There was no designated cook and everyone generally did what they felt like doing, when they weren't on missions.

Her brother's friend had been flirting with her off and on for a while now. Sakura never really took it seriously. He was fairly harmless. Her tail twitched, as she got all of the prep work done.

"Good. You can help with the prep work then." Feigning a small smile, she gave him the unprepared food, some knives, and a cutting board. "Here you go. Get to work."

"S-so mean..." He pouted, but did as she had asked anyway.

She worked on putting everything he prepared into a pan and adding spices to improve the flavor. Kabuto had been tired after their recent mission, so he'd gone to sleep. Sakura's crush on him hadn't improved in the slightest and she still felt the way she always did. She found herself worrying about him as she cooked. Soon it was all sizzling, filling the kitchen with a wonderful aroma.

She served it in two plates, since no one else was around. They could just eat the leftovers if they wanted. She also made a small plate for Kabuto, which she would take to his room later.

"This is delicious." Suigetsu complemented her, already digging in.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled sweetly. She was still getting used to being around him.

The two enjoyed a nice and peaceful dinner. Apparently no one else was hungry. She thought she'd caught hints of Karin creeping around, but she wasn't sure. That girl was weird.

After dinner, Sakura decided to retire to her room early. It would be nice to relax or just read for a bit.

"Well, I'm going to my room. Have a good night."

"Yeah. You too. Night." He let her go, already taking it upon himself to do the dishes. She'd been nice enough to cook for him too, after all. It was only fair.

Suigetsu was determined to find a way to charm her. He still remembered her initial reaction to him. She had referred to him as 'the scary fish man' and avoided him, until Sasuke had forced her to get to know him. He smiled at the memories. Ever since he first saw her, he'd always thought the cute little cat girl was so adorable. He wished she would look at him the way he'd often caught her looking at Kabuto, when she thought no one was paying attention...

The girl took the extra plate of food, and stopped by the medic's room on her way. The door was locked. She knocked, but there was no answer. On a whim, she decided to check the clinic just in case.

"You should begin feeling better soon." Kabuto was telling Kimimaro when she entered.

The latter was lying on a table, with a tray of medical instruments beside him. The albino had many I.V. bags dripping various chemicals into his body. Sakura looked on, unsure if she should enter or not.

"Um..." She squeaked.

Kabuto finally noticed her. "Oh, hi Sakura-chan. Come on in."

"H-hi..." She smiled shyly, her bangs falling into her face.

"Cute. What's that?" He noticed the plate she was carrying. "Oh, did you make me dinner? How thoughtful. Thank you." He took it and began eating right away.

Sakura was ecstatic that he liked her cooking. She could hear him making little sounds of pleasure while he ate. She could tell it was genuine and he wasn't faking at all.

"I'm glad you like it. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, not at all. I was just giving Kimimaro-san his usual treatments. We're all done now anyway."

"You're no bother at all." Kimimaro himself confirmed.

Sakura felt better now. "Well... Glad you like it. I'm going back to my room now, so I'll see you later."

"Alright. See ya."

He waved her off, just as he would with any other person here. Kabuto was kind to her, but no more so than anyone else. He seemed to care for her, but she was uncertain where she stood. And of course, he didn't recognize the open invitation she'd just left him.

Deep down, the cat girl was feeling really alone here. No one stopped her when she walked down the empty halls back to her bedroom. She grabbed a book off the shelf and climbed into bed, clicking the lamp on so she could read better. It was another long and lonely night for her. She could probably have fun with some of the others, but the only person she wanted by her side was her beloved Kabuto. With time, she'd come to recognize her feelings for him for what they were.

She definitely had a crush. And it wasn't disappearing any time soon. It only seemed to get stronger with time. She hoped she would find some way to get over it soon...

* * *

Orochimaru was lying in bed, the purple haired woman curled up and clinging to his side. Anko hadn't left him alone since he'd brought her back here. She seemed to be making sure he never spent any time with any other women without her around. It was annoying.

Someone was at the door.

"Could you get that, please?" He sighed, turning over. "I don't want to be bothered right now."

"Sure thing." She grinned widely, already moving to answer it.

To her surprise, Suigetsu was standing before her. "Hey, is Orochimaru-sama here? I need to talk with him about something."

"You're kind of interrupting. He's busy." She stifled a giggle.

"This is serious, Anko-san... I really need to have a word with him. It won't wait."

"Alright, I'll tell him. Wait here."

Minutes later, the snake Sannin emerged. "This had better be good. For your sake."

He didn't even recall telling Sasuke these other teammates of his were allowed here... But he always did as he pleased, in true Uchiha fashion. He didn't want to anger his future vessel, so he had put up with it for now. But everything had a limit. He wouldn't put up with it if they were going to bother him like this.

"I wanted to ask you... About the girl." The fish man seemed fidgety and nervous when he asked. He kept looking over his shoulder, like he was afraid of someone overhearing him.

"Which girl?"

"Sakura-chan..."

"Ah, that one." Orochimaru hesitated. "Come in. We can talk in private."

Anko seemed indifferent to the situation. She was lying in bed and drinking sake, while the two men talked. Suigetsu followed him inside, closing the door behind him. His soft white hair looked almost eerie in the dimly lit room. He was glad they had a little privacy. He didn't want anyone to know what he was about to ask.

He cleared his throat. "Well, the thing is... Um... I'm not sure what I want to know. Just... Do you know if she's single? No offense, but... How did she end up in a place like this?"

"She is part of my harem."

His voice was laced with contempt. It was as if he was daring the other man to challenge him. Orochimaru's harem was infamous, nearly everyone had heard the rumors. But to hear him admit it so openly like that... It was a bit of a shock. He'd also expected a much longer story.

Suigetsu wasn't certain this was even a good idea anymore. He thought of just backing off and forgetting about it. But he really did like her a lot.

"Well... Er..." He had to stop himself from saying the wrong thing. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to take a trade for her?"

He was thinking of Karin. Sasuke could get pissed if he wanted, but the cat girl was worth it. Besides, he should be glad for the help in freeing his sister from this man's tyranny. Right?

"She has the two-tailed beast within her. She is important to my plans. There is nothing that I would take for her."

Anko seemed upset at first, until he mentioned the only reason he was keeping She'd already shown her jealousy in regard to the other girls in his harem. Not that it stopped him, but still.

Suigetsu stared at the ground now, his dreams crushed. "Well... What would it take for me to borrow her for a few nights or something?"

Orochimaru could barely believe what he was hearing. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I just like her, that's all. She's hot." He shrugged. That was how he felt, he was being completely honest. "I have no reason to lie."

"Alright..." The man's signature smirk crossed his features, showing his fangs. "Pay me two million ryo and you can have her for a night."

That was a high price. Almost ridiculous. But Orochimaru was a hard man to bargain with, and he didn't react kindly when people backed out of deals they made with him. Suigetsu had the money, but wasn't sure if he wanted to spend that much... After thinking it over, he decided to go for it. Maybe there was a reason

"Okay, you've got a deal. I'll be right back."

He turned and left. The Sannin didn't stop him. Relief flooded through him the minute he left Orochimaru's room. He went into his own, and checked under his mattress. It was right where he'd left it. He took out a bag with a lot of cash in it and removed two million ryo he would need. That only left him about a million, but he could make it back in no time. His real goal was to obtain all of the legendary swords from the fabled 'seven swordsmen of the mist' anyway.

"I'm back." Suigetsu entered boldly, without even knocking this time. He had said he'd be right back, after all. "Here's the cash, as promised."

"What sort of man carries that kind of cash on him?" Anko mused, from her spot on the bed.

Orochimaru hadn't moved. He took the money, counted it, and handed it to Anko. Apparently he trusted her. Suigetsu knew he'd never be able to figure out their relationship. It was useless...

"Alright. You may have her tomorrow all day and night. You may with her as you please. Anything goes, short of killing her. But convincing her to do anything she doesn't want is your problem, not mine."

"I understand." Grinning maliciously, Suigetsu left the room.

"And be careful, she's a wild one!" The snake called after him.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up to realize she had slept kind of late. She jumped out of bed and rushed through her shower. After getting dressed, her stomach was growling and she knew she needed to hurry to the kitchen.

Luckily, she saw that someone else had made breakfast. There was no one else in sight, they'd just left a big mess in the kitchen after everyone had eaten. Maybe some of them had missions?

She noticed a familiar figure entering the room. A solid white head of hair and a big toothy grin gave it away. The muscular shark-like man entered the room.

"Good morning, beautiful." Suigetsu greeted her.

Sasuke was with him. He nodded his head to her and politely grabbed something from the fridge before leaving. That was okay. He didn't usually talk to her much anyway. Family or not, they almost never saw eye-to-eye on anything, even now.

"Morning..." The cat girl chirped. "My, my... Someone's in a good mood today."

"That's because I have a date tonight."

She picked up a plate of food and began heating it over the stovetop. She was only half-listening to what he had to say, really. She was too preoccupied worrying about what her next mission would be like and who she would be with. "Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah. It _is..._" He crept up behind her, standing almost obnoxiously close to her. She was practically pinned between Suigetsu and the counter.

Sakura gently pushed him away. He wasn't getting the hint. And apparently, neither was she. "Cool. Well have fun!" She began to take her food back to her room, but he stopped her.

"Oh, I will. Because I've decided to take along the most beautiful, wonderful girl here. Would you like to come along?"

"No thanks. Three is a crowd." She replied, nonchalantly.

_'Can she seriously not get what I'm saying?!' _He smacked himself in the head.

"I meant... Just the two of-" He paused, trying to think of a way to explain it. "Ugh. Screw it. Sakura, will you go out with me tonight?"

Suigetsu was a nice enough guy, she supposed. If she were being entirely honest with herself, she was still infatuated with Kabuto. But lately she had felt really lonely. And it might not hurt to get out of this gloomy, depressing place for a little while. The fresh air would probably do her some good.

"Uh... Sure. Why not?" She shrugged.

He was glad she hadn't found out about the deal he'd made with Orochimaru. He was certain she never would have agreed to go with him if she did. Just because he could do whatever he wanted with her, didn't mean he had to. He could be a nice guy if he wanted.

"I'm so glad you agreed! This will be really fun. We'll go to dinner and dancing and it'll be awesome! You'll see!" His blue eyes lit up with excitement, he planned their date. "Meet me just outside the hideout around six tonight. Sound alright with you?"

"Sound great!" She smiled at him.

He left her to her breakfast after that. Sakura knew she might not be able to go... She would have to clear it with Orochimaru first. But chances are they wouldn't need for a mission right away. There were usually a few days wait in between their missions. He did try to give his minions at least some time to recover.

Later, when she asked him about it, he seemed really nonchalant about the whole thing. The snake Sannin seemed really preoccupied with Anko.

_'Tch. Figures... His new toy.'_ Sakura rolled her eyes.

"May I have the night off? Or am I needed for another mission right away?"

"You could ask more politely, you little brat." Orochimaru laughed in her face. Which was probably his way of trying to get to her. Not that it actually worked on someone like Sakura... She was much too strong-willed for that. "But yes, you may. Just make sure you do as Suigetsu-san says."

"How did you know about our date?" Sakura squealed, indignantly.

"I have my ways..."

"Well thanks! I'm going to start getting ready. Bye jerkface!"

She slammed the door to his room on her way out, still not caring about the consequences in the slightest. Anko laughed, while Orochimaru just shook his head. That girl got away with murder, both literally and figuratively.

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering why I used ryo instead of yen during their transactions, it's because ryo is the cannon currency in Naruto. Thanks for reading! c:

-k.R.


	9. Chapter 9

**Silver Bells**  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Note: This story is not cannon, nor is it intended to be. It takes place in sort of the same messed up universe as one of my really old fanfics, Chains and Bells. So it DOES NOT follow cannon and it is NOT meant to. Also please note that this Sakura is Sakura Uchiha, is my friend's OC (not mine) and is not the same Sakura from the show, nor is she based on her. They have the same first name only. Thank you. c: **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and I hope she likes it. c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, including violence, torture, rape, abuse of various kinds, incest, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. Lol. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up. **

**EXTRA WARNINGS: For explicit non-consensual (forced) sex scene in this chapter. Rape, violence, adult content, etc. You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

When she'd gone to meet him, Sakura had never expected him to already be waiting for her. He was dressed in his usual attire, just normal ninja pants and a random sleeveless shirt that clung to his chest. She noticed that was quite muscular, even when not in full ninja attack mode.

She wasn't wearing her traditional yukata at the moment, but a different one that she'd purchased herself with money she'd made on missions for the Sound village. It was black and silver with little golden rose petals scattered across the silky material. She didn't have the heart to wear her favorite yukata, the one Kabuto had bought for her, on a date with someone else. It just didn't seem right. She'd also gone through the trouble of weaving some flowers into her hair. They were wildflowers that she'd picked in the forest near the hideout, and the yellow color really accented her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked him, as they began walking together.

"Where would you like to go for dinner? What kind of food do you like the most?" Suigetsu attempted to make light conversation. He led the way, seeming to know where they were generally headed.

"If I could go anywhere? I'm not sure. I'm not exactly picky, ya know."

"Well then I'll take you to my favorite ramen stand in this little town I know of. It's not too far from here. Want me to carry you?"

"Baka! No way!" She stuck out her tongue at him.

Suigetsu managed to keep her talking until they got to a quaint little town on the outskirts of Iwa, the Rock Village. He hadn't been lying. It wasn't far from the lair at all. They'd gotten there in no time. It was a lot closer than Sand village.

"Cool." She marveled at the strange town she'd never been to.

"You like it? I come here sometimes when I'm not on missions." He took hold of her hand and led her to the restaurant.

The building was old and quite dingy on the outside... She wasn't certain how the food would be. She'd been to the famous Ichiraku Ramen, back in Konoha, but she'd never been to a seedy little place like this. It didn't really matter. This was getting her mind off of a certain someone and that was all she cared about, at the moment.

"Seems nice," The cat girl lied through her teeth. "Let's go in."

"Okay, but how about a kiss first?"

Smack! She slapped him, her hand crossing his face in a blur of movement. She was quick. He guessed she had cat-like reflexes from the demon trapped within her body. Sasuke was the one who had told him. Suigetsu had to remind himself not to say anything about it. He didn't like being hit, but it didn't really hurt that bad and he kind of deserve it for being so blunt like that.

"Idiot! Don't say things like that!"

Sakura entered the ramen joint before him, since he was screwing around. She didn't like the thought of being unloyal to Kabuto... Even if he was gay, that didn't change her feelings any. And she wasn't so sure he was.

_'Here I go, thinking of him again... Why won't he get out of my head?'_ She pondered.

"I'll have a bowl of the house special," Suigetsu told the cook. "And my lady friend here can have whatever she wants. I'm buying."

"Thank you, Suigetsu-san..." She smiled politely, and placed her order. "I'll have the miso ramen, please."

"So polite. Coming right up!" The old man who waited on them had a big gray beard and a friendly smile. It was clear that he was the owner of the humble little stand.

"Would you like to go dancing after this? I know a little place."

Sakura wasn't really enjoying herself yet. All she'd done was compare Kabuto to Suigetsu, and so far the object of her affections was clear. He was winning by a thousand fold. She just... Couldn't seem to fully enjoy her time with anyone else.

She felt like it would be a lot easier if she could somehow convince herself to fall in love with Suigetsu. He was nice, after all. And he did seem to genuinely like her... He wasn't all that bad to be around either. If she could get over her crush, maybe they did have a chance at something lasting... But getting over it was the hard part. She had such mixed feelings about it. She needed time to think.

"Well... This was fun, don't get me wrong, but..." The cat girl blushed shyly. "I'm not sure we're compatible. Maybe it would be best if we just went back home after this."

She had avoided saying 'the hideout' on purpose. Terms like that would arouse too much suspicion and they couldn't risk anyone finding out about where Orochimaru was hiding. They'd be in big trouble if he found out it was their fault someone found him.

"I understand."

Suigetsu was grinning with pride now. He'd shown her such a good time that she clearly wanted him to just ravish her as soon as they got back. He'd hit the jackpot! He was so excited he could barely think. He rushed to finish his ramen.

The two finished their dinner, making small talk the whole time. When they were done and he'd paid for everything, Sakura found that she was really tired. He was polite and didn't try to ask anything else of her. She thought he might finally be getting the hint that she wasn't interested in him in that way just yet. This whole date thing was just weird to her. It felt awkward and way too forced. She didn't like it. But going out with him as a friend might be alright, once in a while. He was being so understanding when she said she wanted to go back, too. It was nice.

Suigetsu was content to walk back with her, in the peaceful silence of the night. Crickets were chirping in the distance and all around them. An owl swooped by, landing safely in it's nest. It was already dark out by the time they got back and he could barely see... Thankfully, Sakura had excellent night vision and was able to find their way back.

At last, they'd reached the area where the hideout was located. Sakura couldn't wait to get rid of him and go to sleep. She'd had a tiring and confusing day. It was too stressful trying to sort out all of her emotions at once.

"Maybe we can do this again some time, if you want?" He asked, unsure of where he stood. She'd been unusually quiet most of the night.

"Yeah, that sounds nice... Maybe." Sakura wrapped her arms around him, in what was supposed to only be a quick hug.

The shark man clung to her, unwilling to let go. He really didn't want this night to end. He was lonely and really wanted a girlfriend. But since he couldn't have that right now, she would have to do. She was so cute.

"Don't leave me alone tonight, please..." He sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

"I guess you can stay with me in my room for a little while," Sakura really didn't see what it would hurt. Her tail embraced him and rubbed against his soft skin, as she pulled out of his embrace. "Do you like to read?"

He decided to play along, for now. "Oh yeah, I love reading."

"Cool! I have lots of books in my room. Maybe you'll find something you like."

The perverted ninja watched her ass, as she walked through the dimly lit halls and led him right to her bedroom. She probably had no idea what was coming. He knew that. But he'd paid for her and intended to get his money's worth.

He knew everyone at the lair was used to Orochimaru's crazed lust for his harem... They wouldn't come to her aid, no matter how loud she screamed. Even Sasuke had made it known that he really didn't give a damn about her. That was just what Suigetsu had gathered, from their numerous encounters and conversations about her.

The two ninjas sat on her bed quietly. She turned the lamp on, which hurt his eyes until they adjusted. Suigetsu was getting antsy already, and began to fidget.

She noticed him picking at his nails. It was a nervous habit. "Stop that. It won't help. Here, choose one."

Grabbing some books from the shelf on her wall, she spread a variety of them across her bed. He wasn't paying much attention, so he chose one at random.

"That one seems good. Will you read it to me?"

"Sure!" She seemed excited about this now. It was rare to find someone else who shared her interests...

Sakura put the rest of the books back on the shelf, keeping out the one he'd picked out. She sat on the bed next to him. He immediately pulled her closer.

"Sit in front of me, so we can read it together?"

She was a little hesitant having someone else this close to her. "I guess that will be alright."

The cat girl positioned herself so that she was in between his legs. His back was against the wall at the head of her bed. Suigetsu wasted no time in snuggling up to her, placing both his arms around her small frame, and holding her close against his chest. She felt safe, but little did she know how un-safe she actually was...

They read the first few chapters together. Sakura noticed how he would shift around uncomfortably, and then inch his way even closer to her. He was now breathing down her neck. He'd chosen a cheesy romance novel. Secretly, those were always her favorite... It was just different having someone else read along with her. But it was a nice way to end a fun night, she supposed.

"Could you back up a bit? It's difficult for me to concentrate while you're so close." She finally spoke of her concerns.

Suigetsu was not the kind of man who could be easily deterred, as she would soon find out. "But I like your neck... It's delicious." His tongue darted out to lick a hot trail down the side of her neck. "And you're so beautiful. Why don't we move on to more fun things now?"

She shivered at his touch. It was a strange feeling, unmistakable as the lust pooled in her nether regions. Part of her wanted him, and she was a little attracted to him. But she knew her heart was not in this.

"Things like what?" Sakura wasn't entirely certain she wanted to know anymore.

"I'll show you," The shark's eyes were dilated now, as if he'd smelled fresh blood. "Lie down and relax."

"I'd rather not. Could you please leave my room now?"

He forced her back on the bed anyway. He had her arms pinned above her head, while he trailed his free hand down her side. His legs were on either side of her, and he wasn't showing any signs of backing down.

Suigetsu licked his lips hungrily. He wanted her. Wanted to do such things to her... She'd never even dream of doing them with anyone else, by the time he was done with her. He only wanted to show her a good time at first. But now this was becoming more serious. He had paid quite a lot of money to have her to himself for the evening. He knew Orochimaru had most likely asked everyone to leave them alone and stay out of his way.

Sasuke had once warned her about the shark man, and told her she should avoid him. But she hadn't understood why until now. Sakura wanted him to get off of her and out of her room now.

"Why won't you listen?" She struggled underneath him, trying in vain to push him off. He was much more muscular than her.

Maybe she should listen... I mean, it wouldn't hurt to have someone on her side who cared deeply about her, for once. And he'd been really nice up until now. It would be so much easier if she could somehow make herself fall in love with him, instead of Kabuto. It would be so much more simple if the attraction were mutual. And he was attractive enough, she supposed... She didn't know why her own emotions would not listen to her. It was confusing.

She kept waiting for the two-tailed cat beast that lurked within her to arise and come out... But it never happened. She wasn't fighting and therefore, the demon seemed content to stay where she was. There was a sense of danger, but apparently she hadn't been pushed far enough. Which scared her when she remembered that even during the horrible night she'd spent in Orochimaru's bed, the demon still hadn't come out. It was extremely difficult to provoke her to that point. And it was so draining... Such things required massive amounts of chakra. She just didn't have the energy right now, no matter what.

"I want you," Suigetsu told her bluntly. "I've always wanted you. And yesterday, I made an arrangement with Orochimaru. He said you're part of his harem."

"Well technically I guess... What does that have to do with anything?"

"I paid for a night with you. That's why he promised I could have you all to myself tonight. He said that convincing you to be with me would be my own problem, but I think we've sorted all of that out now."

Sakura narrowed her bright yellow eyes dangerously. She wouldn't stand to be treated this way, like some kind of slave... She refused to be a pawn in his sick games.

"Let go of me! Let me up!"

"No." Suigetsu snarled at her, scowling. "I paid for you. I don't want to hurt you. I just want sex. Come on, it won't be that bad."

"Fuck off!" She bucked her hips, trying to get him off of her.

She didn't want to be with someone if it was only sex. She wanted a relationship, to love and be loved in return. This wasn't what her heart felt it needed. Sex was important to her, and she did have those urges too... But she needed more than that. She disliked how forceful he was being with her.

"I paid for a night with you, and I'll get it... One way or the other."

Suigetsu kept her beneath him, unwilling to let her go. He carefully maneuvered her on the bed, so that he could tie her hands to the bottom corners of the bed. He used the sash that held her yukata closed in the middle, and a piece of cloth from his own clothing. Using his teeth to help him, he pulled the cloth tight around both her wrists. When he was done, Sakura was unable to move or untie herself.

She tried tugging at the ropes, but it only made them tighter. Sakura was beginning to panic now. She had to get free! The cat girl knew what his intentions were. He'd just made them abundantly clear...

"No! Don't!"

His hands worked frantically to tear open the front of her robe, revealing her pert breasts to his hungry gaze. He flicked her nipples and began to suck on them gently. Sakura squirmed in fear, at the way his sharp teeth grazed across them. He was merciless in his assault on her breasts, even squeezing them and using his fingers to pinch them all over.

"Just be a good girl..." He whispered in her ear. His breath was hot and cause her to unwillingly buck her hips against his leg. "Mmm... That's right. You want it. I know you do."

Sakura mewled in fear, unable to pry herself away from him. She tried kicking at him, but he'd already made his way between her legs. Suigetsu was trying to turn her on, and actually doing a good job of it. But she hadn't made up her mind if she truly wanted this or not.

"Don't touch me, let me go..."

"Just calm down. I promise if you cooperate, I'll make you feel really good." Suigetsu smiled at her, saying the sick words sweetly.

He was persistent, stroking her and gliding his hands along the crevices of her body. He played with her breasts and when he was done, she was squirming under him and panting a bit.

His hands slid between her thighs, and he parted her yukata for easier access. Sakura blushed bright red. She'd never had someone want her so much. It was unnerving. And yet, she still wasn't sure she wanted this. It would be easier if she could develop feelings for Suigetsu, but he was moving so fast. She didn't have enough time to think and figure all of this out.

And then he was touching her... _There._ The wetness between her legs was obvious, and it soaked right through her panties, glistening on his fingertips as he stroked her sex.

"My my... You're soaking wet." The wicked smirk appeared, reminding her of Orochimaru and everything he'd done to her.

"Just stop it!" She winced, trying to struggle against the ropes. They wouldn't give an inch...

But Suigetsu certainly would. The cat girl felt his cock rubbing against her, he ground it into her. And then he pulled back... She thought maybe he was done, but then she felt his thumbs dipping into the edge of her lacy silk panties. He teased her a little, before pulling them off her.

Sakura felt so exposed. She was embarrassed and wanted to cover up, but she couldn't even move. Suigetsu was sitting on his knees between her legs. He paused to take off his shirt. She kind of wanted to touch his ripped chest, so full of muscles. He really was easy on the eyes. And his hair was so white and fluffy and soft looking... It reminded her of snow, or of clouds.

_'Why am I even thinking this?!'_ She reprimanded herself. _'He's doing all of this against my will!'_

Suigetsu didn't waste any more time. He took his pulsing member out, and gently pushed into her core. Sakura's world went pure white for several minutes, until he'd buried himself deep within her.

He began to move his hips back and forth, sawing in and out of her. Every thrust made her have to stifle a moan. He was good at what he did, but the problem was.. Try as she might, she could not get the image of Kabuto out of her head. This felt wrong. It felt like cheating to her, even though they weren't in a relationship. She might have been able to fall for her brother's friend, if he weren't a sadistic rapist who thought he could just _buy her_ from Orochimaru like this. It was irritating.

She would have been a lot more frightened if she hadn't just gone through this with Orochimaru a few months ago... Sakura didn't think he would actually kill her or harm her any further. Once he got what he wanted, he would probably leave.

"Mmm... Yeah..." He moaned. "Sakura, you feel so good..."

Her insides were tight and wet. They just seemed to pull him in deeper. Suigetsu noticed that every time he got close to her face or his breath brushed over her neck, she would get tighter and moan a little. He bit down on her neck with his teeth, being careful not to actually break the skin but only to cause a sensation.

Sakura let loose then. She couldn't hold it back anymore. "Ohhhh..." She let a moan escape fully, then.

"Suigetsu-san, please stop this..."

That was all the encouragement he needed to finish the deed. She could feel her peak building, and he seemed to be getting really close as well. His thrusts got faster and faster, until finally she felt some kind of release. For a brief moment, it felt intensely good and then... It stopped. He withdrew himself from her but still leaned over her.

"It's okay," He cradled her against his chest. "It's over now. I'm done. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." The Uchiha glared at him, hatred in her feline-esque eyes. "Leave and never come near me again!"

"I'm sorry... I just-"

"I don't care!" She snarled. "Just get out!"

Suigetsu's eyes hardened. "Fine. Whatever."

He simply got up and left, without even untying her... Sakura didn't realize her true predicament until it was too late.


	10. Chapter 10

**Silver Bells**  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Note: This story is not cannon, nor is it intended to be. It takes place in sort of the same messed up universe as one of my really old fanfics, Chains and Bells. So it DOES NOT follow cannon and it is NOT meant to. Also please note that this Sakura is Sakura Uchiha, is my friend's OC (not mine) and is not the same Sakura from the show, nor is she based on her. They have the same first name only. Thank you. c: **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and I hope she likes it. c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, including violence, torture, rape, abuse of various kinds, incest, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. Lol. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Kabuto heard the strange muffled sounds coming from Sakura's room. He'd been walking through the hall, headed toward the clinic, when it happened. He couldn't tell who the other voice was, but he could have sworn he head her screaming and crying... He waited and listened... Then it got quieter, and he heard what were clearly moans. Male and female moans. Sex noises.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ He wondered.

He waited in the hall for a few minutes. He wasn't even sure why he was doing this anymore. It was none of his business what she chose to do. The door opened and someone was coming out. The medic knew he had to hide, and managed to duck into a small corridor before they saw him. Luckily, they went the other way.

After arguing with himself for several minutes, going to check on her seemed to be the right thing to do. Maybe she was in trouble. She had sounded panicked earlier... And he wasn't certain why she'd screamed.

_'It's not like I was deliberately eavesdropping.' _He reasoned. _'At least... Not at first.' _

He knocked. There was no answer. He knocked one more time, before finding the door unlocked and going inside.

"Sakura-chan...?"

The cat girl's ears perked up at the sound of his voice. She was lying there on the bed, completely dazed. Suigetsu hadn't untied her and her hands were still tied with ropes. She didn't want Kabuto seeing her like this, but it's not like she had a choice.

"Could you untie me, please?" Her voice sounded small and meek.

The room was dark, so he turned on the lamp by her bed. His eyes widened when he saw the sight in front of him. As if she even had to ask... It looked like she'd been sexually assaulted. Her naked body was exposed to him, and it made him feel strange again. He wasn't sure why.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. Who did this? Was it consensual?"

His nimble fingers worked quickly to untie her. The petite girl was trembling. She couldn't styop shaking. Kabuto held her close, cradling her against his heavily muscled chest. He could feel her shaking her head no. So he hadn't chosen to sleep with him.

_'Ah ha. So it wasn't her choice, after all. The bastard who did this __**WILL**__ pay!' _

"Tell me who did this to you." He struggled to keep his voice as calm and even as he could. He already had a suspicion of who it was. He's just seen him leaving her room, after all. But he wanted to make sure.

"I-it was Suigetsu..." The Uchiha managed to gasp, in between bouts of intense sobbing.

Kabuto's eyes narrowed, until they just tight onyx slivers... His vision was clouded by pure rage. His jaw was clenched so tightly he could barely speak.

"I hate to go, but I'll be right back. Just stay here. Don't move until I get back. I'll handle this. Just try to stay as calm as you can, sweetie."

He didn't want to leave her alone right now, but he walked back through the door, out into the hall. She was still sobbing into her pillow. It had been a terrible ordeal for her. She couldn't even respond to him right now.

_'Did he really just call me sweetie...? What in the...?' _Sakura laid there, confused. _'I don't... Don't understand... How could this happen?'_ Her mind was overcome with worry. She was still afraid of everyone, due to what just happened.

He caught sight of Suigetsu, in the main area they used as a living room, of sorts. He was relaxing contentedly, sprawled across the large plush sofa with a smile on his damn face. Kabuto was very angry at what he'd just done to Sakura. She was precious and, despite her occasional desires, somewhat innocent. She would never lie about something like that either. And he'd heard and witnessed the proof of the crime himself.

He knew if he went to Orochimaru about this, he wouldn't give a damn. Hell, he'd probably given Sasuke's underling permission to have his way with her. But he also wouldn't give a damn if one of his own were to beat up someone else for doing something so dispicable, either. He knew his boss would maintain a neutral stance.

"What _the fuck_ do you think you're _doing?!_" Kabuto was standing before him, still half in te hallway, seething with anger.

"Just relaxing for a bit. What's it to you?"

The medic crossed the room in a flash, striking him with his fists, in a blind rage. His fury knew no bounds. He took out a kunai laced with a poison. Death was too good for such a bastard, but he wanted him to suffer. He managed to slash across his shoulder, before dodging a retaliating blow. He hit Suigetsu many times. He just kept punching him wherever he could, literally beating him into submission. x

"_Never._" Kabuto said the word with such deadly intent behind it, all the shark man could do was listen. He had him by the neck, holding him up against the wall. His airway was nearly cut off. Their eyes stared intensely into one another. "Never touch her again. She is not yours to do with as you please!"

"Is this about Sakura?" Suigetsu still seemed confused.

_'What a moron!'_ Kabuto thought.

"Yes. Who gave you permission to do that to her?"

Suigetsu smirked, and it sickened his stomach just seeing those teeth, which had so clearly left marks all over her neck. "As a matter of fact, Orochimaru himself told me it was okay."

So disrespectful.

Kabuto wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to protect her. He had to make sure this wouldn't happen again, whatever it took... He continued to punch him and beat the shit out of him. He knew this man might make a formidable opponent, but he'd been fortunate enough to catch him completely off guard before he had a chance to react. He didn't even have his gigantic sword with him.

"That doesn't mean she gave you permission or consented to what you did!" He landed a punch right in his gut, making him cough up blood. "You're a heartless bastard! You can't just go around raping people!"

"Ack! Okay, okay. I get it, man... Just... Ugh... Stop..."

He moved so close to other man's face that their noses were inches away from touching. If he didn't have better self control, he would have killed him already. In an instant. But this maggot wasn't worth it to him. And he knew Sasuke wouldn't be happy about this, but right now he didn't care at all. This was wrong. He let out a deadly growl, from somewhere deep within.

"Also... If you ever touch what's mine again, if you even so much as lay a hand on her, I don't give a damn what Orochimaru-sama says... _You're dead!_"

Finally, he let Suigetsu slump to the ground. He tried to crawl back to the sofa, but didn't make it before passing out. He's lost a lot of blood and Kabuto was certain the poison was working it's way through his veins.

_'Hmph. Good luck getting rid of that.' _

The medic left him there. He was done, for now. Hopefully his point had gotten through. He wanted to do more damage, because nothing could ever compare to the pain and suffering he'd just put Sakura through. But he needed to make sure she was okay too. So he rushed back to her room... 

* * *

Sakura had managed to stop crying, but she was still very upset. She wasn't sure what Kabuto was doing, but she had some kind of idea that he was making Suigetsu regret ever being born. He'd seemed so angry... She hoped she wouldn't cause too much trouble for Kabuto and she also hoped he wouldn't be hurt in the process.

She hated Suigetsu now, for what he did. But she hated Orochimaru even more for making her go with him. She sighed in relief when the door opened and the friendly medic reappeared.

"I took care of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah..." He sat on the edge of her bed, not touching her but facing away from the door, toward the wall. "You might say that."

She heard Suigetsu's voice ringing through the halls. "I need the antidote! Where did he go? Bastard! Give me the antidote _now_!" It sounded like he was running around frantically.

"Come on, baka... He's not even here anymore." She heard Sasuke dragging his comrade away. "I'll get you to another medic who can help."

Kabuto turned to her, his face expressionless. He seemed to be watching her. Sakura didn't understand why... He seemed to have this sudden fascination with her. Like he was watching over her. It made her feel safe and comfortable. Before this whole ordeal, she'd never imagined feeling that way around anyone.

"What?" She asked him, point-blank.

"I'm sorry. He had no right to do what he did."

Sakura blushed, her cheeks darkening. ...So he cared after all. "I know but... Is it sad to say I'm used to it?"

"What do you mean?" He turned to her, not moving closer but giving her some space. He didn't want to seem threatening or menacing. He would never do what Suigetsu had done to anyone, let alone someone who meant so much to him.

_'Since when does she mean so much to me?' _He reasoned that perhaps it was just that he felt bad for her, for going through something so awful. But deep down, he knew she meant more to him than that. He was not only there for her now when she needed someone to be, but he genuinely enjoyed her company when they were both happy too.

"I haven't had any other experiences than that, and what Orochimaru did, so I have nothing to go on. Maybe it's normal."

"Sakura-chan..." Kabuto grabbed her shoulder gently, as if steadying her. He looked deep into her eyes. "Listen to me. There is nothing normal about what just happened."

She nodded, faintly. Unaware of his next move, the cat girl did the only thing she could do. She waited, idly staring back at him. She wasn't sure why she was feeling like this, or why the butterflies wouldn't stop fluttering in her stomach.

Nonetheless, she continued to speak her mind. "I can't stand being in a place where no one cares about me. I've never even felt a kind touch, except for what you did that night and-"

"I care about you a lot. It hurts me to see you hurting like this."

Without thinking, Kabuto pressed his lips to hers. Things went instantly quiet and all she could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears. He moved his lips gently against hers, softly and hesitantly at first. The medic slipped his tongue out, testing to see if it was okay. She let him in and their tongues danced together. He was following his instinct, for once. He just couldn't hold back his feelings anymore. He wanted her, but he was still very confused.

The kiss felt so good, Sakura could barely breathe. It felt like she would melt any minute. And then it was over when he pulled away. She missed his touch already and didn't want it to end.

"Kabuto-kun... That was amazing. I... I lo-"

He pressed a gentle finger to her mouth, stopping her in mid-sentence. "Please don't. I don't want to cause you any more pain, but... This doesn't change what I said before. I really am gay. I just want you to be happy."

"So that's it then." Sakura jerked away from him, without saying goodbye. She laid on her bed and turned to one side. "Just leave me. Goodnight."

He didn't know what else to say. Confused, he decided she needed some time to herself now. But how could he leave her in such a fragile state? "I don't want to leave you alone tonight. What if he comes back?"

"So?" She stated, emotionless.

"If he returns, it would be better if someone were here, just in case."

"If that's your way of asking if you can spend the night, the answer is no."

"But I just-"

"Fine." The cat girl growled, her inner demon bubbling dangerously close to the surface. "You'd might as well have your way with me too. Just fuck me then. Whatever. it's not like it makes that much of a difference at this point."

"I think you have the wrong idea. I don't want-" He fumbled along, trying to find the right words to say. "It's not- I mean, it's not that I don't want to... But look. I'm not a savage like they are. I won't force you to do anything. I just want to stay here tonight, so I can protect you."

She suddenly understood, sighing to herself. "You can stay."

Kabuto didn't wait for any further permission. He lied on the other side of the bed, and curled around the girl with his arm around her waist. Her back was still to him, but he didn't really mind. He didn't blame her for being overly cautious. It seemed like all the men where were sex-crazed lunatics.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan..."

"Mhm." She mumbled, not wanting to talk anymore.

She had just been through a tough ordeal. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her... But even so, he could not bring himself to fully regret it. 

* * *

Over the next few months, Kabuto spent a lot more time with Sakura. Nothing too serious ever happened, but there was some light making out. She'd caught him off guard a few times as well. They continued to spend time together and get to know each other. They talked often, almost on a daily basis.

Although he maintained his stance as gay, Sakura was pretty sure he wasn't interested in anyone else... Whether they were the same sex or not. She refused to push him into anything he didn't want, so they remained at a nice safe distance for the time being.

She'd done a few more missions for Orochimaru... For the most part, unless she was assigned a partner for a mission, she kept to herself from that point on. She had learned the hard way that it was dangerous to associate with some of the men here. Oddly, she hadn't even seen Suigetsu since the night of 'the incident'. That was the name she and Kabuto had come up with to refer to what happened that night.

The medic nin was the only person she spent any time with, and the two of them could often be seen just casually hanging out in the hideout. As time wore on, they seemed to have fewer and fewer boundaries.

Tonight, he was in his room going over some medical texts. He had to make sure he kept up-to-date on all the new surgical procedures, just in case. Out of nowhere, the door to his bedroom swung open.

"Kabuto-kun!" The little ball of sunshine known as Sakura Uchiha burst into his room, unannounced. "I got us some shish kabob for dinner! Here you go!"

Smiling, he took the stick from her, already digging in. But halfway through, he remembered what he'd heard earlier. The news had upset him, and it would no doubt be upsetting for her. But someone had to tell her.

_'It's now or never...'_ He sighed.

"Um... I've heard some news about something that might concern you. No one wants to tell you, but I feel like you should know."

"Oh? What is it?" She sat in the chair on the far side of the room, her ears perking up with interest.

"I know this will be hard for you to hear," Kabuto sighed, adjusting his glasses. He knew she wouldn't take this well. "But Sasuke-san has located your older brother. He's planning to go after him soon."

The cat girl was completely silent for several minutes... After hearing the one thing she had always dreaded to hear, it took her a while to process the information. She'd even been getting along relatively well with Sasuke, as of recent. She really didn't want anymore problems between them, but she couldn't let him do anything to harm the one person she knew for a fact was an innocent in all this mess. If only he'd see past his hatred and listen to reason...

"I... I can't believe it... He found Itachi?" She sounded so broken, her voice cracking on every other word.

Kabuto was at her side in an instant, hugging her close and offering comfort. "Please promise me that you won't do anything drastic. I know it's hard, but... You just have to have faith that things will work out for the best."

"No." Sakura glared up at him, gradually rising to her feet. "I can't promise you that. I won't make a promise that I know I can't keep. We'll just see what happens."

_'Hm...'_ He thought. _'Well... At least she's honest. I'll give her that.' _

"Look, it's just... I don't want to see you get hurt. It would be best to just let the two of them settle it amongst themselves."

That was easy for him to say. He didn't know about the truth behind her clan's massacre, or about Itachi's illness... She alone had to bear such heavy burdens.

"Do you know where and when he's planning to attack him?"

"I have no idea," He answered truthfully. "They didn't give me any exact details. I just told you the only thing I've heard about it in months. But I doubt he'll be able to do it any time soon, because he just sent the rest of Team Taka out on a different mission right before he found out."

That was good. It meant Suigetsu and the others were gone. It was unlikely that Sasuke would want to attack him without the team he'd assembled for that exact purpose. He could call them back, but it would take a fair amount of time for them to arrive. Either way, she felt she had a little time before the fated encounter would happen.

Sakura nodded. "Alright. Thanks for telling me about this. I'll need some time to think about all of it."

She gave him a quick hug, and walked away. She seemed really preoccupied with her own thoughts now. Kabuto watched her leave his room. He was really worried about her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Silver Bells**  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Note: This story is not cannon, nor is it intended to be. It takes place in sort of the same messed up universe as one of my really old fanfics, Chains and Bells. So it DOES NOT follow cannon and it is NOT meant to. Also please note that this Sakura is Sakura Uchiha, is my friend's OC (not mine) and is not the same Sakura from the show, nor is she based on her. They have the same first name only. Thank you. c: **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and I hope she likes it. c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, including violence, torture, rape, abuse of various kinds, incest, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. Lol. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 11:

She knew she had to stop him... At any cost.

Sakura had been sneaking around the hideout, slowly gathering bits of information. She'd found out that Sasuke did indeed know Itachi's location. And he was planning to go after him... Sooner than expected. As it turned out, he didn't care if his team were back or not. He felt he was strong enough now to take him on alone. And he didn't want to miss such an opportunity.

She'd learned a lot of things through eavesdropping... The most important of which being when Sasuke was planning the attack. First thing in the morning.

Late that night, she snuck into Kabuto's bedroom. She really hoped he wouldn't be angry with her over this. She tried not to wake any of the others up.

"Who's there?" His eyes popped open, only to see pitch black darkness.

Sakura could see in the dark, so it didn't worry her. But she could tell it unnerved him a little bit. "Kabuto-kun... I need your help."

"What do you want?"

"Nii-san is going after Aniki tomorrow... I'm going to stop him." She stated, bold as ever.

He didn't want to go with her, but... He didn't see what choice he had. He'd already been warned by Orochimaru that when the time for Sasuke to face his brother eventually came, it would be a very bad idea for him to get involved. So he was doing this against his orders and at his own risk.

Yet, he could not stand the thought of her going alone. If something happened to her, he would never be able to forgive himself. It was becoming more difficult for him to harden his heart to her plight. He was coming to terms with the fact that he cared about her a great deal.

"Alright. I can't let you go alone, after all."

He could barely make out her smile in the dark, but he could hear it in her voice. "Thank you so much, Kabuto-kun!" She put her arms around his waist, hugging him closely.

"We have to be quiet. If he knows what we're planning, he'll find a way around it. Sasuke is smarter than most give him credit for."

"Yeah..." Sakura seemed really happy. This wasn't an official mission and he wasn't being forced to go with her. He was doing it simply because he wanted to.

Kabuto wasn't allowing her much time to revel in this fact, though. He was down to business. "Meet me just outside the hideout at dawn. We'll find a safe place to watch for him to leave."

"Okay!" She beamed. "Thank you again!"

Sakura left him there, and went back to her own room. As much as she might want to savor the moment, she also knew he was right. They only had a few hours until dawn. She'd had to wait until everyone else was asleep before she could talk to him about what she'd found out. She made her way back, and tried to sleep a little before she had to get ready. 

* * *

The two ninjas stalked behind him as he made his way to wherever it was he was going. Sasuke had spent his entire life tracking down his older brother, after swearing to get revenge for his fallen clan. He blamed the entire thing on Itachi, who had murdered everyone except the three siblings which remained...

He didn't seem to notice them at all. Kabuto had used a shadow clone to take Orochimaru's form and tell him that he and Sakura were off on a mission somewhere. Which was partially true, after all. They both continued to mask their chakra while they followed him.

"Shhh!" Sakura put up a finger, when the medic nin stepped on a twig, causing it to snap.

Sasuke stopped. So did they. He pulled out a map, and changed direction slightly. He seemed to be headed Northwest. Kabuto hoped nothing would go wrong. Maybe she'd heard from incorrect sources, and he wasn't really going to fight Itachi right now? He could always hope, right?

They followed him for half a day. Sakura didn't care, she'd brought more than enough provisions to last weeks, if need be. She had no idea where the meeting spot was, or how far away it might be. Her brother had done a very good job of keeping most of the details a secret.

And then she saw him... _Itachi._

He was standing in the middle of a large clearing when Sasuke walked over to him. Both were on their guard. They seemed to be sizing each other up, but neither had attacked yet. They were just talking. Kabuto tried to hold her back, but Sakura insisted on creeping in close enough to hear the conversation. But they still had to be careful. They didn't want to risk being spotted.

"Sakura-chan, be careful. One wrong move and-"

"Shhh..." She shushed him for the umpteenth time that day.

Sasuke was staring at his older brother obstinately. His silence said it all.

"Little brother..." Itachi looked at him, with some foreign emotion evident in his eyes. His face was as cold and expressionless as always. "It's been a long time."

"It has." He said finally.

"Where is the team you've assembled? I was looking forward to fighting them. That is, if you still intend to be foolish enough to try to kill me."

_'Looking forward to it?'_ Sakura's eyes went wide, as she crouched down in the bushes. _'But he's normally so peaceful. Don't tell me being a part of the Akatsuki has changed him...' _

"They aren't here," The younger one continued to stare him down. "I needed to face you alone. For all that you have done... There could be no better fate. I'll never forgive you for what you did!"

"Then so it shall be."

After bowing to one another, Sasuke instantly activated his Sharingan. He moved so quickly the others were unable to follow it with their eyes. He knew Itachi could still see him, but he didn't move, just waited for the attack and closed his eyes. The smooth cold metal of the kunai slid across his neck, not quite piercing, but barely marring the perfect skin there.

And then a shocking realization came... _He wasn't even fighting back._

Now she understood. He was playing the villain, for Sasuke's sake. He didn't want him to know what the Leaf Village had ordered him to do, all those years ago. Otherwise he would have told him himself.

Eventually though, before Sasuke could land another blow, Itachi dodged him and backed away. He was unsure of what to do... But he continuously avoided retaliating with any jutsu of his own, whether with the Sharingan or otherwise. His eyes were glowing a bright red, the black wheels of their clan's most deadly secret spinning within his irises... And yet, not a single move.

Sasuke was coming after him, using the chidori technique he'd learned. A blade of lightning surged along his arm. If it hit Itachi in his weakened state, it could kill him. It probably would. He was already ill. And even so, he didn't have the heart to fight his little brother back.

The cat girl stood up, no longer caring if they saw her.

"Sakura, what are you doing?!" Kabuto yelled at her, in a hushed tone. "We have to stay hidden! Get back here and get down!"

He reached out to grab her, but it was too late. She ran over to where the fight was happening. The girl made her presence known without a word, as she stood obstinately between the two brothers.

"Sakura?" Itachi blinked, his eyes going back to normal.

He could barely believe it. There stood his sister, who he hadn't seen since they were children... She was wearing a beautiful pink yukata and she seemed the same as ever. But now, a little more torn... What was she hiding?

"No!" She hissed. "I can't stand to see the two of you fighting! Stop this!"

Sasuke was glaring at her hard. "Stand aside."

"Never! I won't let you kill him! You don't understa-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, he'd run her through with the chidori. Everything went painful white for a second... Sakura didn't realize what had happened at first. Her world exploded in fevered agony, as the electricity coursed through her delicate body. Sasuke hadn't meant to hit her. He'd been aiming for Itachi, but she'd jumped in his way.

"That blow wasn't meant for you." He stated coldly, his white and purple robes billowing in the wind. "But I warned you what would happen if you got in my way."

She was sent to the ground in an instant, where she began coughing up blood. He'd hit her in the arm, near an artery. It may or may not be fatal. Itachi was at her side. Kabuto was still trying to remain hidden, but when she was injured, he'd been flushed out of hiding too. Needless to say, he'd been spotted.

"Sakura-chan..." Itachi's eyes scanned her own, full of sorrow as he held her. "My little sister... Please... Don't die."

Her older brother tried to offer her comfort. His touch felt nice, on her marred skin. Sakura felt like she'd been badly injured... But the point was, she was still alive.

Sasuke lunged toward Kabuto, but the clever medic nin continued to elude him. He knew he needed to get him out of the way, however... There was nothing he could do that the silver-haired Sound ninja hadn't seen before. Sakura was really afraid now. She trembled beneath Itachi's touch.

"Th-this... He..." She panted, barely able to talk. "He went... too far."

"I know. Just hang on..." Itachi's Sharingan spun angrily, giving his eyes an almost vampiric glint. She knew he was planning to go after Sasuke.

Sakura couldn't take the fighting... She could not stand to lose her loved ones a second time! She cared for all of these men, in one way or another.

She could feel it- the surge of power within her slowly bubbling to the surface. The cat demon wanted to come out. She couldn't fight it much longer. There wasn't even enough time to warn them. Her eyes changed, her pupils slitting as she became feral. A pale ghostly light blue light seemed to surround her like an aura. The light pulsed all around her and her vision quickly faded. She could feel the pure anger rising within her... Her tail split in two and she was already up and moving before she could stop herself.

"_The two tails..._" Itachi gasped, warning the others of what was about to come to pass.

No one could have been prepared for what happened next.

The enormous cat pounced on Sasuke, pinning him to the ground in one fluid movement. There was no more talking, it was all happening too fast. He hadn't even had a second to escape. She would not allow it. He'd pushed her over the limit.

He tried to struggle and get away, but it only angered the great feline demon even more. She growled and her wild eyes locked onto his. It didn't matter if he tried to use the Sharingan... It was no use. He tried everything, every type of jutsu that he knew. Nothing was working. He screamed out in pain as his little sister went berserk, her demonic claws slashing across his chest repeatedly, opening deep wounds there.

"Gah!" He cried out in pain.

He was losing a lot of blood. Sasuke's world spun, and he was unable to maintain the Sharingan. His onyx orbs stared blankly into space. He hadn't been expecting any of this. He didn't even know she was capable of changing so quickly, and it had probably come as a surprise to her too.

"Sakura, stop!" Itachi screamed in horror. He didn't want his little brother to die either. "Leave him alone! Hey!"

Kabuto knew he had to do something... Maybe there was nothing he could do. But still, he had to try. Running over toward her, he clung to the beast's side. He wrapped his arms around her and refused to let go.

Tears were streaming from his eyes. "Please... Please stop it! Don't do this..." He whispered to her.

Sakura could feel the demon overpowering her from the inside... And she knew she had to fight it. She heard her beloved's voice. It seemed to snap her out of her previously unconscious state. But she had to fight for control. The beast would not just go back into it's cage easily. She remembered who she was, who she'd always been, and she pushed back at the demon with all her might... She was determined not to let it win.

And then she was out again. Everything went dark... 

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the scarce amount of light. Sakura was lying on a bed. She'd been brought back to the hideout somehow. She wasn't certain who's room she was in, all she could see was the ceiling and it was dark. Where was everyone?

She felt arms around her, holding her close. She looked and saw the face that had haunted her dreams for countless nights.

"Is your arm okay?" He muttered to her softly. "Sasuke hit it pretty hard with his chidori... Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

He seemed so concerned for her... It warmed her heart, and she smiled at him, practically melting from his gentle touch. "I'm fine..." She lied. "How are my brothers?"

She noticed that she was in her own room. Things were coming into focus.

"Sasuke passed out. He's in the medical ward." Kabuto adjusted his trademark glasses. "Itachi ran off somewhere, no one's seen him since the fight."

"...Oh."

Sakura looked away, seeming disappointed. She'd been hoping to at least get the chance to talk to him before he left again. She knew she couldn't keep him safe from Sasuke forever. The other Uchiha would never allow the details of his next plans to be revealed again. Her biggest regret was that she hadn't been able to thank Itachi for anything.

"You just need to rest. I know it's hard, but try not to worry about them for now. You're still going to feel the after-effects of the transformation for a while."

"Transformation?" She blinked, her memory hazy... "Oh yeah... The demon, she came out. I'm so sorry! There was nothing I could do, I-"

"Calm down," He stroked his hand down her side, caressing her. "It's nothing to get worked up about. All of that happened days ago. It's all over now."

He held her until she felt better, cradling the shaken girl in his arms all through the night. He'd refused to leave her side, except to check on his other patient, who was in critical condition. Her brother wasn't doing so well, but finally he did begin showing signs that he would most likely recover. It would take time.

Kabuto had taken care of both Sakura and Sasuke, after the fight. He hadn't said anything to Itachi, having nothing to really say. He just took them both back to the hideout immediately. He'd half-expected the elder Uchiha assassin to interfere, but he didn't. He was too busy slinking off somewhere to get his own wounds treated... Probably back to the rest of the Akatsuki. How very like a weasel...

In a way, it was good that Sakura had passed out when she did. She'd nearly killed her own brother. He was sure she was well aware of that. It would probably bother her for some time. He hoped she wouldn't let her guilt get the better of her.

He insisted on keeping her and Sasuke away from any missions for a few weeks. Orochimaru had questioned everyone profusely about the incident. Sakura had later made it clear that she hadn't wanted to fight him... She'd only wanted to protect her beloved older brother Itachi... She didn't want to fight Sasuke at all, but she'd truly felt as if she had no other choice.

Her wounds were slightly worse than his because of the damage it did to her body just by transforming fully into that form. So she'd been made to rest in the medic ward for a while afterward. Kabuto had made sure to keep those two as far away from one another as possible. They hadn't seen each other since the fight, and he aimed to keep it that way. No one wanted any more trouble.

One day, when she was well on her way to recovery, Kimimaro and the rest of the Sound Five burst through the door. Kabuto had just finished redressing her wounds.

"What's wrong?" The medic turned to the albino.

"We need your help!" Kimimaro was in a panic. "I'm okay but for the most part, we got our asses kicked. We had a run in with the Leaf."

"I'll get the rooms ready for treatment. How many of you are injured?"

"Four. Everyone but me. Sakon, Jirobo, Tayuya, and Kidomaru all have bad injuries."

Sakura was feeling better, so she stood off to the side. "Do you need help preparing any of the rooms? Or the equipment, maybe?" She pretended not to hear any of what he'd said about her home town.

"No, it's fine." Kabuto forced a smile. "I hope you're feeling okay. Just go back to your room and let me handle things here."

"Alright..." Seeming disappointed, she left him to do his job.

She'd done all she could. She would play nice... _For now._


	12. Chapter 12

**Silver Bells**  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Note: This story is not cannon, nor is it intended to be. It takes place in sort of the same messed up universe as one of my really old fanfics, Chains and Bells. So it DOES NOT follow cannon and it is NOT meant to. Also please note that this Sakura is Sakura Uchiha, is my friend's OC (not mine) and is not the same Sakura from the show, nor is she based on her. They have the same first name only. Thank you. c: **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and I hope she likes it. c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, including violence, torture, rape, abuse of various kinds, incest, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. Lol. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

**EXTRA WARNING for lewd and explicit sexual content in this chapter. This time it is consensual. Also adult language, like almost all of my fics. But still, just thought I'd warn you.**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Ever since she'd found out about the Sound Five's most recent encounter with the Leaf Village, it had made Sakura absolutely restless. She was determined to find out what had happened and where it had occurred. She'd been drilling Kimimaro for information for hours, and finally managed to get it out of him. He was tight-lipped when he wanted to be, that was for sure.

She'd been looking for a way to escape this nightmare ever since she'd been kidnapped and brought here. It was a weird situation, but one she'd gradually gotten used to. She wasn't certain if she should try to find them in secret or make a run for it or what... But she had to do something.

Right now, she was hiding in Kabuto's room. No one had seen her come in and they would all assume she'd already gone to sleep. But she wasn't planning to sleep tonight anyway. She had to get ready to leave. And this might be the only chance she would have to say a proper goodbye.

Kabuto came in, after a long day of treating his patients. He'd worked late into the night making sure they would make it until morning.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, upon noticing a figure standing in the middle of his bedroom. "Sakura, I didn't see you there! How long have you been waiting? I'm so sorry it took me so long. What's going on?"

"I only came... to say goodbye." She stated dully, looking toward the floor. "There's something I just have to do. I finally know where they are, so I have to go back to the Leaf Village with my comrades if I can find them.

"They've probably already moved on from where they were when Kimimaro and the rest had to fight them. I'm not sure if that's the best idea."

"I know, but... I have to try!"

It was clear that her mind was made up. His eyes seemed to study her for a moment, before he went to her. Kabuto put both arms around her and held her close. He couldn't stand to see her go. Not like this...

"I wish you'd stay."

"What?" She'd never expected him to say something like that.

"Yeah. It's too dangerous." The medic made her lie down in his bed, moving to lie next to her. He rested his head on the pillow and gazed dreamily at her. "I know you still think of the Leaf ninja as your friends, but... The truth is... Right now, they will only see you as an enemy ninja. It isn't worth it. You will most likely be attacked if you even try to get close to them."

She didn't know what to say. Secretly, she'd been hoping for something a little more meaningful. It was nice that he was concerned for her wellbeing, but... It would have been nice if he'd actually had deeper feelings for her than that. She wished he had more personal reasons for wanting her to stay. By this point, she was well aware that it was only an empty dream.

It had been difficult at first, but by this point, she'd come to terms with the fact that they were just friends. She still felt closer to him than with anyone else here... And she was glad he seemed to care about her.

This was just confusing.

"Please stay with me tonight." He hugged her, crushing her against his firm chest. "Don't leave..." She could've sworn she heard his voice cracking.

"Alright. Okay. I'll stay..."

Against her better judgment, she laid there with him... In his bed. Any other time, she would have let naughty thoughts get the best of her. But right now, it was just nice to be held. She felt loved. At least he wanted her here.

Kabuto lightly nudged his leg between hers. He held her close, like he was used to doing. They had this unspoken bond, this crazy connection that he could not explain. Not even with all of his extensive medical knowledge, could he explain the way the cat girl made him feel.

"I want you to stay with me tonight," He said, as he buried his face in her long silver locks. "And always... Just stay."

"If that's what you want. I can't say no. But I really want to see my friends. It isn't fair! Ever since I was brought here against my will, all I've wanted is to go home."

"I know it's selfish..." Kabuto kissed her forehead. "But I want you to sleep in my room tonight. I have to make sure you don't go wandering off anywhere."

She shivered involuntarily. His hands rested at her sides. His touches were making her feel weird again. She wasn't sure what he wanted from her. But he was being kind of forceful about making her stay with him. He could have trusted her enough to let her sleep in her own bed. But no, he was practically keeping her hostage. That still didn't stop the butterflies from flittering around in her tummy though.

Kabuto didn't want to tell her, but... Orochimaru had told him to do whatever he had to in order to make sure she didn't leave. He knew all about what Kimimaro had been forced into telling her, and about her plans to leave tonight. She just didn't know he knew. Which made it all the more dangerous.

"I just need you here with me." That was all he would say to her about it.

"And if I decide to go anyway?" Lightly, she tried to push him away from her.

Kabuto was a lot stronger than she was, for one, and he kept her there. She knew he wasn't going to really hurt her but sometimes she toyed with the idea of him taking advantage of her. The thought alone was enough to send shivers down her spine.

Unknown to her, she had begun purring. The medic nin smiled to himself. He kind of liked the sound. He'd grown fond of it, fond of her... He couldn't let anything happen to her now. Not after all they'd been through together. She was the only one who seemed to understand him. She knew so many of his secrets, and she'd kept them to herself all this time. She was a delight to be around, when she wasn't fighting or trying to run away.

"The truth is..." He lightly touched her nose with his own, nuzzling her gently. "I really have grown attached to you, Sakura-koi..."

Her body just wasn't cooperating with anything she tried to do right now. She wanted to leave and to run away, but she just couldn't do that to him. And it felt so nice having him this close to her.

"No..." Sakura decided she couldn't let anyone distract her from her goals. She had to go home. She couldn't stay lost in this wonderland forever. She had people waiting for her. People who missed her. "I still have to go back. I guess you don't understand..."

"I understand perfectly, I assure you."

The more she struggled, the more he tightened his grip. Kabuto had been at war with himself over this topic for a long time now... And finally, he'd made up his mind. He had to give in and let his instincts take over. He couldn't keep holding himself back from what he really wanted. Just because he identified as gay, didn't mean he couldn't fall for someone of the opposite sex anyway. That was just placing labels on things where there didn't need to be. He saw that now.

Gathering up his courage, he let his hands run over her smooth curves. He let his hips dig into hers, reveling in the sensation it caused. He was getting hard... He wanted her. That was a fact.

His lips met hers and there was no stopping the force of the kiss after that. Her mouth welcomed his tongue, as it plunged inside, ravishing her with only a simple movement. She rubbed her tongue against his, experimentally reaching past his teeth. It felt slick and smooth. She couldn't believe a kiss could actually feel this good. It was incredibly romantic. He continued to shyly move his hips against hers until they couldn't stand it any longer.

"Mmm..." The cat girl caught herself moaning. It felt really good being surrounded by him. His presence along was more than enough to do that to her.

"I really... You're really beautiful..."

Kabuto had lost his breath. He was quickly losing himself in her. The girl was so hard to resist. He was tired of fighting a battle he knew he would lose. One hand hesitantly reached up to play with her breast through her yukata. She seemed to like that, unconsciously leaning into his touch. She wasn't saying a word, so she probably didn't hate it, at least.

He toyed with her for a moment, loving the way it made her breath hitch every now and then. His fingers slid under the robe, to undo the silken tie that held it together. Once he'd separated it, her bare body was revealed to him. He ran his fingertips over her nipples, teasingly. Then he dipped down to pull off her panties. His palm brushed against her pussy, feeling the silky smooth skin. It must have felt good to her, she was still purring.

She had curves in all the right places. He hadn't been exaggerating her beauty at all. He really loved looking at her. But he knew there was more to it than simple lust.

Sakura felt so comfortable around him. She really didn't care what he did to her. He was insanely attractive and the sweetest guy she'd ever met. It meant a lot that he cared for her so much. He meant the world to her and she only wanted to show him.

She liked how he was playing with her chest. He was being really gentle, unlike how the others had always been with her.

"U-um..." She hesitated, feeling foolish.

"Yes?"

Gathering her courage, she finally dared to ask. "Would it be okay if I... if I uh... Well um..."

He wasn't sure what she wanted. If she was about to ask to leave again, he wouldn't be too happy about that. She seemed unable to ask for whatever it was. To his surprise though, she reached down and gently began stroking him through his pants. The simple touch set his nerves on fire. She wanted to touch him too. But she also wanted more than that.

He wanted her, and badly...

"Ohhh..." He moaned, letting his head fall back on the pillow while she felt him curiously. "Keep going. Do whatever you want. I don't mind. That feels really good."

Sakura was somewhat inexperienced, but she still knew what she was doing. She tried to be gentle, as she pulled down his pants to reveal his large erection. It throbbed every time her hands rubbed up and down.

She scooted down on the bed, until she could get a look at it. She swirled her tongue around the tip. As soon as she did that, she saw Kabuto's eyes roll back in his head. He was being blinded with pleasure. And from the sound of his moans, he was enjoying every second of it. She took him deeper into her mouth, using her tongue to pleasure him until they both couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh Sakura-chan..." He moaned, stroking the smoothness of her sex as well. He dipped a finger into her juices, spreading them onto his own cock. "I want you so badly..."

"Then take me." She told him, rolling over so he could be on top.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Kabuto peeled her yukata off of her, before taking off his own clothes. The blowjob had felt incredible, but he knew there were better things to come. His knees were between her legs, which were at the perfect angle. He positioned himself at her entrance, and gently began to push into her soft warm flesh.

It felt amazing. Sakura could feel the excitement building up more and more, until she could barely stand it anymore. He felt so good inside of her. His cock was thick and hard, and he started thrusting in and out. The two of them ground their hips together, already finding a steady rhythm together. They'd finally become one and there was no better feeling.

Kabuto buried his face in her neck, gently licking and nipping her here and there... "Nnnnh... This feels incredible." He growled.

"Why do you..." She had to pause to gasp when he slammed into her again. "Why are you still wearing... your glasses?"

What a time to ask such a question! "I want to be able to see you and your beautiful face, my dear."

_'That was so cheesy...' _He mentally berated himself. _'But it's still the truth. She is really easy on the eyes, and she's so adorable. Even her personality is cute.' _

He hadn't even considered what would happen after this. He hoped she wouldn't freak out or something... But he really didn't see Sakura as a drama queen or anything. Although she did speak her mind, she didn't do anything too irrational. All of her choices made sense.

But all he could really think about at the moment was how amazing it felt to be one with her like this. She was enjoying the way his muscles moved when he thrust into her, and how his abs flexed each time he moved out. Sakura couldn't get enough of him. She'd adored him for so long and silently wished for this night for as long as she could remember.

Pangs of ecstasy flowed through both of them with every movement, no matter how slight. Kabuto was losing control. He kept slamming his hips into her, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The cat girl ran her claws across his back, before tangling them into his silvery hair that matched hers so well. She was losing herself in all that he was. What he was doing felt too good to be real. His erratic movements drove her wild. It took her breath away.

"Nnngh... K-kabuto!" She clung to his muscular frame, as he claimed her. "I... Oh... Feels so... so good! Mhmm..."

The room was filled with loud moans, until finally her muscles tightened up... She felt the intense pleasure building higher and higher. The lust pooled within her spilled over the top, and she felt her inner walls spasming, as she tightly gripped his hard cock. Her orgasm was long and hard. He watched her expressions change, as she came undone before him.

"Oh Sakura-chan!"

Kabuto cried out her name, spilling his seed into her at last. He laid beside her on the bed, completely spent. That was the most intense lovemaking session he'd ever had in his life. It took him a while to catch his breath. He noticed she was having the same problem.

"I hope I didn't upset you... I just... I've wanted to do that for a long time." He confessed, rolling over to hold her again.

"So have I." The Uchiha smiled at him. "And I really enjoyed it."

He used his thumb to lightly outline the contours of her face. "I'm glad."

"Well... I guess you're not gay after all!" She joked.

He laughed at her comment, playing with her hair before moving up to scratch just behind her kitty ears.

"You're so adorable."

* * *

She'd stayed there with him for the rest of the night... It was really nice being able to fall asleep in those big strong arms. Kabuto made her feel so happy and safe, even loved.

But that was part of the problem. After last night, she was unsure of where she stood with him. She knew just having sex wouldn't necessarily changes things, but sometimes it did. She didn't want to make assumptions but she also didn't want to hurt his feelings.

The morning after, she'd left his room. He'd kissed her goodbye before she left. That was a good sign, but she wasn't getting her hopes up either. She didn't want him to think it meant nothing at all to her. but on the other hand, she also didn't want to act all obsessed with him either. She'd only make an idiot of herself that way.

_'If only I could figure this out. I need to talk to someone about all this...'_

There was no one she could talk to about this, because the only one she felt really comfortable discussing this kind of thing with was Kabuto. And that was the whole problem. The only other person who she might go to for advice would be Sasuke. After all, he was still her brother, even if they did fight. They didn't have to agree on everything, right? It was a silly notion that they'd been avoiding each other this long.

But now she faced a new dilemma... How to bring up the subject with him without it sounding creepy or weird. She was wandering the halls when she ran into Suigetsu. Luckily, he brushed past her without a word. She felt like things were tense ever since what happened. She hated him for what he did, and was afraid of him now. She was fairly certain he'd noticed her flinch a little when she first saw him. At least there was no drama.

He'd come from the direction Sasuke's room was in. She wasn't certain which one it was, but she guessed and took a deep breath. Her fingers lightly knocked on the door. There was no answer, so she tried again. Still nothing...

_'Okay, last time...' _She tried once more.

The door opened before she could hit it. "Oh, hey." The proud Uchiha stood before her, looking intimidating as always.

"I was wondering if we could talk or something." She decided being blunt was her best option this time.

"I guess. Come in."

She went into his room, to find it very bland. There was practically nothing here other than a bed. For siblings, their tastes were certainly different. Sakura hadn't seen his room at all since she'd been here.

"What's this about?" He seemed impatient, like he was in a rush to get it over with.

She sighed. "I'm not sure where to even begin..."

"Then get out already. It's not like I care."

"I know that, but... I need someone to talk to. And like it or not, you're still my brother."

That seemed to catch him off guard. He stood there, just narrowing his eyes at her in theat typical Uchiha fashion. She narrowed hers right back.

"True..." He lightened up a bit, backing off for now. Maybe what she had to say might be important? Especially if it helped him somehow. Maybe she'd decided to join him in his quest to kill Itachi, for all he knew. "I'll hear you out. Can't hurt. What's going on?"

"It's about... About Kabuto-kun... He and I are..." The cat girl's cheeks flushed a deep crimson. "Involved."

"And by involved you mean...?"

"Sleeping together." She hid her face behind her tail.

Sasuke smiled then. It was the first time she'd seen him smile since she'd been here. "I see. Well, what's the problem?"

"I just... I know this sounds trivial to you, but..." She sighed, her ears drooping sadly. "I'm not sure how to tell where I stand with him after what happened. Is there any way you might be able to find out? I mean I know I should ask him about this myself but... I'm not sure what to do now. I'm so confused."

"Listen closely. My advice is... Forget him." He stated coldly.

"What?! I can't do something like that! It's out of the question."

"You will eventually have to find a way to move on, for your own good. I'm telling it like it is. I was involved with someone once too. It didn't end well. In the ninja world, emotions and feelings are a sign of weakness. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

_'Figures...' _She sighed to herself, pretending to consider it. _'The one time I come to him for advice, and he gives me the worst advice ever. Nii-san is so cold...' _

"I'll just have to figure this out myself. Thanks anyway."

She left his room then, not bothering to wait any longer. Sakura could tell this was going nowhere. Before she could leave though, he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back in.

"Where are you going?" The raven got right in her face.

"Let me go! You give terrible advice, baka!" She squirmed out of his grasp, wondering just what his deal was. "I don't understand how you can be so cold and forget people just like that. I could never do that."

"Then you are weak."

"Look, just forget I was even here. Okay?"

Sasuke stood between her and the door. "I'm telling you this for your own good. Even if he does care for you, he won't be allowed to express it freely. The two of you can never be happy. I'm actually sorry, but... It just isn't possible like this."

_'Is he... Trying to look out for me?' _She wondered.

"If you're just trying to protect me, don't bother. I'm already in way too deep for that."

He could tell she wasn't going to let this go. "Listen... If you really want to know how he feels about you, I do have an idea. I'm not saying I agree with what you're doing, but..."

"If you have any ideas, I'm all ears. I'm at the end of my rope. I don't know what to do."

"It's easy. Try to seduce him again. If he goes for it, he cares about you and wants to pursue something more. If not, then... Maybe it was just a curious fascination or a simple fling. If he goes for it again, wait until after the third of fourth time to talk to him about his feelings. Then you'll both be more comfortable with each other and you'll know it wasn't just a fluke or something."

"Well that is good advice... Maybe I'll try that. But I've never seduced anyone before. Not on purpose, at least." She repressed the bad memories which threatened to surface, at that thought. "I hope you're not still upset with me about what happened before."

"I'm not," He said, without even hesitating. It was as if he'd already made up his mind about all of this. "As much as I want to be mad, you're still my little sister. I want to kill Itachi, not you."

"That's sweet of you to say." Sakura smiled at him, and to her astonishment, he returned it. That was as close to being nice as he ever got.

But then his face turned cold once more, his signature calculating gaze returning. "In order to accomplish my goal, I will not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in my way. You should know that. I'm sorry if you disagree. But this is the way it has to be."

Sakura gave herself a minute for that to sink in... This had been his life-long goal; what he'd dedicated his entire life to. She had felt the same way until she'd learned the truth. He'd never been willing to listen to anyone, least of all to her. Even thought she'd tried telling him the truth, he'd never listened. He didn't want to hear it. But maybe there was still a chance... She couldn't lose hope.

"So can we call this a... temporary truce, of sorts?" She purred.

"I suppose." He nodded slightly, and stepped aside. He was allowing her to leave now. "Just remember what I said."

Basically, he was saying that if she got in his way again, it was her own fault. She had already known the risks when she'd interfered before though.

The cat girl knew better than to push her luck too far. Especially with him. Sasuke was... Unstable. And he had been for a long time. She was lucky to get the chance to even have this talk with him. She knew that. And really, the whole thing had gone better than expected.

She heard him lock the door behind her. He really valued his privacy, especially for someone who had nothing in their room. She intended to try his advice and see if it worked on Kabuto. It was worth a shot.

* * *

The next night, she was waiting in Kabuto's room for him again. He was surprised to see her. He'd been working all day in the medical ward, trying to keep the injured ninja's alive. He was exhausted from work.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Hi. I didn't expect to see you here."

_'In my room... Of all places.'_ He wanted to laugh, but that wasn't really appropriate right now. And he didn't want her to think he was laughing at her or something. She was just cute.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you..." She ran a hand down his chest, dipping her fingertips into the waistband of his pants.

She'd gotten so bold. He barely recognized her as the same shy, timid girl from before. He noticed that she was barely dressed. She was wearing only the kimono he'd gotten her, with nothing underneath. And she'd left it open in the front. The tip of her tail was swishing back and forth playfully.

"Uh, look... I don't want to do anything right now."

Sakura felt like crying. She stopped what she was doing... So Sasuke had been right. It was just a fling. Feeling were terrible things to have.

"Okay. I'm sorry..." Her tears threatened to spill over any minute.

"Don't be sorry," He sat on the bed, removing some of his work clothes and doing his best to get comfortable. "I'm not upset with you or anything. I just... Don't want to right now."

"So I guess it was just a fling then." Uh oh. She sounded hurt.

He knew he'd better fix this, and fast. "Please don't get upset. I'm still glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" Sakura seemed to get nervous. "About what?"

_'I really hope this isn't a breakup talk or something like that...' _

"I had fun with you last night. I hope you did too."

"Oh yeah, I definitely did."

She sat next to him on the bed, quietly pulling her yukata closed and tying it into place. She'd felt ridiculous trying to do that to him anyway. It just didn't feel natural trying to seduce him to find out what she wanted to know. To her, it felt a little too manipulative. That was the last time she would take advice from someone like Sasuke.

"I'm glad." He smiled. "Well... I just... I just wanted to say..." he sighed then, looking away. It was clear this wasn't easy for him either.

"If you don't want to see me anymore, just tell me. I can handle it, you know."

"I know that but... The thing is, I guess there's no other way to say it..." He hugged her. "I love you."

Sakura felt her heart lighten just then. She hadn't been expected that. Anything but that... It shocked her.

She wasn't completely sure how she felt. After all, she'd never been in love with anyone before. But if it felt anything even close to this, she knew that had to be it. All she knew for certain was that she never wanted to lose him.

"That's really... unexpected."

"Yeah. I guess it is." He laughed a little. It was clear that he was nervous too. "It's a shock to me too. I mean, I always identified as gay. But... I really don't care about gender or anything else. All I want is you."

Sakura felt foolish for even worrying about this. "I love you too." She hugged him back, happily. "I understand. Because I want you too."

Kabuto kissed her then. It wasn't hot and steamy like before, but more subtle and sweet. He pressed his lips to hers and backed away.

"To tell you the truth... I've had a really exhausting day."

"Oh yeah. How is everyone doing?"

"Tayuya is in critical condition. Jirobo and the others aren't doing much better." He took off his glasses, placing them on the table beside his bed. "It's just been a long day. I really need to sleep."

"I'll leave you alone then. Sorry for disturbing you."

She got up to leave, only to have him pull her back down with just as much enthusiasm. "I'd love it if you stayed with me tonight, anyway..."

She sighed, curling up in his arms and purring her contented little heart out.

* * *

_Author's Note: I know it might kind of seem like the end, but I promise it's not the end yet. c: I just wanted to put in something sweet. Hehe..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Silver Bells**  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Note: This story is not cannon, nor is it intended to be. It takes place in sort of the same messed up universe as one of my really old fanfics, Chains and Bells. So it DOES NOT follow cannon and it is NOT meant to. Also please note that this Sakura is Sakura Uchiha, is my friend's OC (not mine) and is not the same Sakura from the show, nor is she based on her. They have the same first name only. Thank you. c: **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and I hope she likes it. c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, including violence, torture, rape, abuse of various kinds, incest, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. Lol. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 13:

Kabuto hadn't expected to hear from Orochimaru so soon. Something must be wrong... He was standing in his chamber, awaiting further orders. His master had sent Kimimaro to get him earlier and he wasn't sure why.

To his surprise, Anko was actually still here. He couldn't believe she knew so much about his plans and Orochimaru was still allowing her to live. It was fine, of course, just unexpected.

"Ah, thankssss for waiting Kabuto-san..." The Sannin let himself in and walked over to him. "There is a certain matter I need you to handle. Things have gotten really out of hand lately and there is an urgent matter that needs to be brought to your attention."

"If there is anything I can do to help, I will do so, Orochimaru-sama." He bowed respectfully, just like always.

"Good." He smiled eerily. "You see, Sasuke is planning to do something to harm his sister. He's told me about it and I also overheard him discussing it with Suigetsu earlier. They came to a truce somehow, and her guard will be down. I need to keep her safe. She is still important to my later plans, after all."

"Yes sir. That's terrible. What should I do about it?"

"I don't care about the details. Just stop him. Handle it however you see fit, without killing either of them. Otherwise I don't give a damn what happenssss..."

He seemed intent on keeping this meeting as brief as possible. Which was fine. Kabuto was really worried now.

He'd seen Sakura alone with the other Uchiha a few times lately and never thought much of it. If anything, he'd been glad they were able to work things out. But this... She was too kindhearted to suspect her own brother of something so low. She could be in danger right now, for all he knew. He had to find both of them.

"I understand. It will be taken care of." He turned to leave. "Do you know where I can find either of them right now?"

"I don't know where the girl is, but Sasuke is at his typical training spot. You are dismisssssssed."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." He bowed and left. 

* * *

Kabuto had already tried talking things out with the Uchiha several times before. If he hadn't gotten through to him then, there was no way he would be able to now.

He headed out toward the training spot where Sasuke usually went. And sure enough, that was where he found the guy. He saw him practicing his chidori and other maneuvers on a stuffed test dummy. His Sharingan was not active, meaning only the ink black pupils of his normal eyes were visible. This also meant he was somewhat vulnerable right now. Few people dared to disturb the Uchiha while he was training.

The medic was wise enough to know that a sneak attack was best. He'd never see it coming, until it was too late. He had to disable his chakra, in order to prevent the attack. And then maybe Sasuke might listen to reason, once he discovered most of his powers were useless.

Even that wouldn't be good enough to handle a Sharingan user, however... He would also have to disable the use of his eyes, via cutting the ocular nerve with his chakra.

Kabuto crouched down low, and tried to get in a little closer. Sasuke was still practicing his techniques, unaware that anyone was watching him. He got as close as he could to the Uchiha before letting loose on him. He had to time this just right or he'd be in big trouble. It would not be easy to defend himself against a force as powerful as the Sharingan.

_'What the-' _Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, and partially from the pain. _'What just happened?!'_

The young Uchiha never saw it coming. He'd been on his guard, but he hadn't suspected the medical ninja of anything sinister. In a flash, he found himself unable to use his chakra. He couldn't make any of his hand signs work. The sudden attack had done it's work.

And then he remembered something... _'I still have the Sharingan... If I just...' _He concentrated with all of his might, but he couldn't get his eyes to focus right. It didn't feel any different.

He stalked toward the medic nin, approaching him with an angry glare in his eye. "Kabuto... What did you do to me? What is the meaning of this?"

Kabuto knew it had worked, considering he wasn't being ruthlessly slaughtered right now. "I need to have a talk with you, before you do something stupid."

"What kind of talk?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, their onyx orbs piercing, even without the Sharingan.

"I've heard about what you were planning. Were you really planning to attack your own sister while her guard was down? If so, I think you're making a big mistake."

"How do I get my chakra back? How did you disable my Sharingan?"

"It's a special medical jutsu that I've developed on my own." He paused to adjust his glasses, no longer worried. "It _is_ reversible, _however_... No one will be able to restore the flow of chakra except me."

Sasuke had the utmost hatred for him right now. "How dare you do this to me! I'm one of the last remaining Uchihas and I've agreed to become Orochimaru-sama's vessel. Does he know what you've just done? You've broken our agreement and-"

"He's fully aware and knows everything. Who do you think informed me of your intentions and sent me here?"

"Restore my chakra, right now, or else!"

"Or else _what_?" The medic had become rather smug over the last few minutes. This was genius. He didn't know why he didn't think of it sooner.

Sasuke thought about that threat for a moment. There really was no way for him to use any of his ninjutsu techniques right now. He couldn't use his Sharingan or summon anything either. He couldn't even make hand signs. This was ridiculous, to think that he'd been bested by someone who was so close to him this entire time...

"I can still kick your ass! I need only my fists for that!"

He lunged toward Kabuto, who dodged him and retreated back toward the hideout. His body hit something rather squishy, and he turned to see what it was.

"Oh, Sakura-chan... You startled me."

"What are you doing to my brother?" She raised an eyebrow. The girl didn't seem upset, but merely curious as to why the medic nin was torturing her brother like this.

"I will explain, because this concerns you too... Orochimaru-sama informed me of his plans. His intention was to catch you off guard. I could not allow any harm to come to you. I'm sorry." He bowed to her. "I had no choice but to severe his chakra, and that includes the Sharingan. I wasn't even sure it would work because it's a fairly new technique, but it seems it did. Don't worry, it can be undone later."

"_What?!_" That was a lot to take in all at once. Sakura took a staggering step backward. "What were his plans exactly?"

"To attack you while your guard was down and end your life. Then he could continue to pursue Itachi unhindered. I'm sorry, I just... Even if I hadn't been ordered to do this, I couldn't stand to see her you get hurt by the death of your older brother. And since he was putting you directly in harm's way as well... I had no other choice. This is the only way to get him to see reason."

Sakura was upset but she also saw why Kabuto did it. This would give him to opportunity to talk to Sasuke, without fear of violence. He seemed to really care about her, at least her well-being, and that was something important.

She glared at her brother, openly. "What would possess you to do such a vile, detestable thing? Do you honestly believe it's okay to go down the same murderous path as him? You think it will solve _anything?!_ Don't you think our clan has been through enough as it is?!" She was angry and hurt, and now the tears would not stop.

"Do you really think I would ever give up on my goal so easily?" Sasuke sneered.

"_No!_ Shut up! I won't allow this! I've had enough of your plots for revenge and your spitefulness, of your pure hate! That's _enough_ killing!"

She lunged at him, first slapping his face and then beating at his chest with her fists. The cat girl didn't know her own strength. He was sent flying backward into a tree, knocking the wind out of him. He slumped against it, just breathing and waiting for the pain to pass.

Sasuke knew when he'd been outdone. Normally, he was untouchable. But he had to be careful. He was vulnerable right now, _too vulnerable_, and he hated it. She may have hurt him too, but Kabuto was the one who did this to him. And if he really was the only person capable of restoring it, then he would have to cooperate somehow.

He sighed. _'How irritating...'_

"Alright." He said simply, instantly getting their attention. "I just-"

The others were looking past him, horrified at what they saw. He noticed Kabuto's normally serene gaze become startled. Sakura's eyes were wide in terror, and her jaw had dropped. She looked absolutely shocked and terrified. Sasuke shuddered, not wanting to look behind him.

"What? What's wrong?" He turned, and instantly regretted it.

Sasuke scrambled to his feet. He stood face to face with the man he'd sworn to someday kill. The one who had mercilessly slaughtered everyone in his clan, even his own family... His older brother, Itachi.

"So we meet again, little brother..." He chuckled wickedly.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you can't fight me this time. And you'll have to finally hear me out."

He stepped out from the shadows, to face the one he'd been unable to talk to for so long. The others' presence here seemed somewhat irrelevant, although he was grateful to Kabuto for looking out for his sister.

Sasuke knew when he was defeated. All of this without a battle, without a single drop of blood spilled... He dropped his head, seething with silent rage. He wished he had thought to bring a weapon with him. Right now would have been the perfect opportunity.

Kabuto was surprised, to say the least. But this matter appeared to be out of his hands now. There was no way he'd be able to perform the same jutsu on Itachi, considering that he already knew his plan. Any false moves could result in the use of the Mangekyou Sharingan, or worse... He couldn't best that. No one could.

"Sakura-chan, Kabuto-san..." Itachi addressed his sister, as well as her friend. "I have to thank you both for trying to set things right. But this is between us, and I need to have a talk with Sasuke. _Alone._"

"Sure, I understand..." She knew there was no way for her to argue about this. Sighing, she turned and went with Kabuto, heading back toward the hideout. "Let's go, Kabuto-kun."

"Right. No problem. Maybe you can get through to him." The medic turned to Sasuke. "I know you don't like this, but please understand that I had no choice."

"And why should I trust you? Any of you?" The young Uchiha spat. "Do you actually believe Itachi will leave me alive, now that I'm stuck out here defenseless? _Alone with him?_ If you believe his lies, you're both even more foolish than I thought."

"That is not the case." Itachi interrupted his little rant. "I give you my solemn word that no harm will come to you, little brother."

"Give me one good reason to believe that."

"Honestly? I can't. It's up to you to believe whatever you will." Itachi approached him, not backing down.

"Fine." He sighed, leaning against the tree with his arms crossed. "But I will never trust you after what you did. I'll talk to you briefly and I'm not going anywhere with you. We can talk right here."

"As you wish."

"We're going now," Kabuto stated bluntly. "Come on Sakura... The two of you should talk this out on your own. And Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" The Uchiha glared at him, still showing his intense dislike for the situation.

"I'm giving you some time to think. If you don't change your mind by tomorrow, I will restore the chakra flow to your hands first thing in the morning. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Tch. Whatever."

He nodded in agreement and the two turned to leave. They knew the Uchiha brothers needed to talk in private. And maybe talking things out with the one he hated so much wasn't such a great idea, but... It was their only real chance of being able to work out their problems. Sasuke needed to learn to let go; he needed to learn forgiveness. 

* * *

_Author's Note: Don't worry, their encounter is far from over. I promise the next chapter will be longer... _


	14. Chapter 14

**Silver Bells**  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Note: This story is not cannon, nor is it intended to be. It takes place in sort of the same messed up universe as one of my really old fanfics, Chains and Bells. So it DOES NOT follow cannon and it is NOT meant to. Also please note that this Sakura is Sakura Uchiha, is my friend's OC (not mine) and is not the same Sakura from the show, nor is she based on her. They have the same first name only. Thank you. c: **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and I hope she likes it. c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, including violence, torture, rape, abuse of various kinds, incest, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. Lol. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

**EXTRA WARNINGS: Toward the end of this chapter, in the second half, there is a very explicit sex scene. And it's also incest. (Pairing is Itachi x OC.) It gets pretty dirty. Don't say I didn't warn you. Also manga/anime spoiler warnings regarding the Uchiha massacre, sort of.**

* * *

Chapter 14:

Something nagged at Sakura, though... It didn't quite feel right to leave them alone. She was part of the clan too, part of their family... What could they possibly have to discuss that didn't involve her?

She made her way back toward the hideout with Kabuto, but she stopped halfway.

"Um... Listen..." She'd waited until they were just out of earshot. "So I know we're supposed to be leaving them alone, but... I really need to see what they're up to. It does involve me. I'm an Uchiha too. I can't let this go. And I have to be there to make sure nothing drastic happens."

"No," His eyes pleaded with her, as he grabbed her hand. "I can't let you do this. It's too risky. Just come with me."

"I can't." She pulled her hand from his. "Please don't hate me... Just go inside and tell Orochimaru everyone is fine!"

"Alright... I trust you. Just be careful."

He sighed, having no other choice. It wasn't really his place to interfere... Kabuto thought it was risky, but... He had to let her live her own life. He knew he wouldn't be able to protect her every time. He went back to the lair to wait for them to be finished. He hoped they wouldn't start a fight. Over all, he felt like he'd done a good thing though. And the timing couldn't have been more perfect.

She ran away, back into the woods. Sakura went straight to where she'd left her brothers... They were still talking in hushed tones when she crept up on them. She decided it would be best not to let them know she was here yet, so she hid in the bushes.

"I really needed to speak with you, Sasuke..." Itachi was saying. "I'm glad we got this chance."

"Yeah but you didn't have to disrupt my training to do it! I don't understand you... You couldn't just come to me like a normal person? But no, you had to creep around like a coward!"

"That's because you never let me near you without turning it into a fight. And I don't wish you harm you, but I still have to defend myself. As I've said before, if you must hate someone for what happened, then go ahead and hate me. I'm happy to play the part of the villain for you."

"Play the part?" He scoffed, raising his voice. "That's really funny coming from you! The same man who murdered our entire clan... You even killed our mother and father! You're a coldhearted bastard and you don't care about _anyone_ but yourself!"

"That's simply not true..." Itachi ran a hand through his silky locks, looking rather frustrated.

Sasuke still hadn't moved from the tree he was cornered against. He refused to take even a single step toward his brother. And every time he came near, he would back away. It was clear that he didn't trust him at all.

Sakura was still listening intently, and she had no desire to interfere. Kabuto thought she would make her presence known to them, and they believed she'd gone back to the hideout. No one knew exactly where she was right now.

_'You idiot...'_ She thought to herself. _'Come on Itachi... Just tell him the truth already!' _

"I did what I did... Because I had to. I needed to protect you and Sakura..."

"_Protect us?_ The only thing we ever needed protection from is _you!_" Sasuke growled at him, still daring him to make a move. "Bastard!"

"Whatever. If you want to leave this little meeting of ours alive, I need you to promise me one thing?"

"Alright. I'll hear you out." He decided to humor the Akatsuki member, just to see what his request was.

Itachi sighed. "I need to ensure Sakura's safety. She is our little sister, and had nothing whatsoever to do with what happened. You cannot attack her."

Sakura almost said something to give away her cover, right then. It was sweet that he wanted to protect her too... She'd never expected that from Itachi. He normally was unconcerned with others. She was glad she'd made the right choice by looking out for him all this time. She'd known all along that he wasn't a bad guy. She continued to listen to the rest of their conversation with great interest.

"She's constantly trying to change my mind. I don't get what her problem is... But she's gotten in my way one too many times."

"I know she wants to protect me, but I do not need protecting. I'll try talking to her about it later and getting her to back off."

"Fine. I guess you're right about that. When my chakra is restored, I won't attack her. But mostly because I know she is important to Orochimaru-sama's plans... Not for your sake." His tone was almost sarcastic, but Itachi could tell he meant it. "Anything else?"

"Alright." Itachi leaned forward to get eye-level with him. "You want to know the real reason I killed our entire clan? Fine. I'll tell you."

"I don't give a damn about the reason! I care only about the action itself. There is no justifying something like that. The point is, you did it. And it's even worse because you blatantly admit it, without even feeling the slightest bit of remorse."

"Well that's too bad, considering your current predicament..." Itachi's Sharingan swirled within his eyes, just daring Sasuke to anger him. "I never said I didn't regret doing what I did. I was ordered to commit the massacre. By the Hokage himself... It seems they had no choice, because the Uchiha clan was planning a rebellion that would have started a war. Countless lives would have been lost, including yours."

Everything stood still for one brief moment. Sasuke's eyes widened. He took a minute to process this new information.

"To be honest... I don't believe you at all." He glared, as he'd seemed to have made up his mind on the matter. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I was trying to protect you. So I played the villain... All for your sake. I do not care whether you believe me or not."

"Then I have nothing left to say to you. Can I go now?" When he nodded, Sasuke began walking in the same direction Kabuto had disappeared in. "And you should probably leave soon, considering I'm certain Orochimaru-sama won't like it that you're so close to his lair."

"Wait! It's true!" The cat girl darted out from the forest, where she'd remained unseen for some time. "That's the real reason! The Hokage told me himself. I knew you wouldn't believe it when he told you, Sasuke... My brothers... I'm sorry for spying on you."

"Spying?" Sasuke sneered. "Hn. Don't make me laugh. I knew you were there the entire time."

"Baka!" She stuck her tongue out at him. It was nice knowing there couldn't be any retribution for her actions... At least, not yet. She seemed on her guard anyway, as he brushed past her. "Are you really leaving?"

"Yes. I'm done listening to more lies from the person I hate the most in this world. As soon as I get back, I'm reporting everything that happened to Orochimaru..."

"Do that then. See if I care. I'll be here, with Itachi-nii!"

Sasuke flipped her off as he walked back. She had a feeling he was in a somewhat better mood now, though. At least he wasn't trying to kill her anymore. 

* * *

That left the two of them... Sasuke had wandered off several minutes ago, leaving them completely alone. Itachi seemed to regard her in silence, waiting for her to speak.

"It's been a long time." She smiled at him.

"It has."

Sakura stood there, watching the only person she could truly say she'd ever really loved... She didn't want to see him leave again, though she knew it was inevitable. She wished they could all be together like they were supposed to. Like a family. _Like a clan. _

Itachi stalked toward her, closing the distance between them. He was somewhat relieved that Sasuke was no longer here. It had been a long time since he'd been able to see his sister and actually talk with her like this. It was nice. At least she wasn't trying to kill him every five seconds...

"You've grown _so much_ since I last saw you..." He continued. "You look very lovely. You've turned into quite the..._ voluptuous_ young woman."

If she didn't know better, she would have mistaken that for flirting... "Thanks, Aniki..." She used the traditional Japanese word for older brother, as was the custom in their family before the massacre happened. "You're really amazing yourself. And so strong..."

She let her fingers trail over his sculpted chest and down his muscular arms. She could still feel them through the Akatsuki cloak. She supposed he'd found the perfect organization to join. Red and black really suited him.

"I've missed you so much..." He bent down to kiss her on the forehead, making her giggle. It brought a smile to his scarred face, one that hadn't been there in many years. "How long do you think we have together? I mean... to talk?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Sakura couldn't seem to stop herself from blushing like mad. "I don't think Sasuke-nii cares enough to come back and Kabuto assured me he wouldn't disturb us. We haven't been able to speak to each other safely in a long time."

"Would you like to walk somewhere with me then?" He held out his hand.

She nodded and took it. "Sure."

She trusted Itachi with her life, and more if need be. It was as simple as that. She knew the things others said about him were mostly rumors and lies.

Sakura had always felt kind of sorry for him... He'd had to bear such a horrible burden alone. It wasn't right of the Leaf Village to ask him to betray his own clan, even killing his own family. He'd committed the worst sin possible without giving a damn what anyone thought of it. That took some real courage. In her eyes, it was nothing short of admirable.

She was so much like him, too. She never harbored a grudge for what they did to her clan. The cat girl loved Konoha, it was her home. The citizens were like her family. She didn't want a war to break out and for everyone to experience the same kind of suffering and loss that she had when she was younger. But Sasuke had always been a different case... He could never see the light, for his heart was shrouded in a darkness that he was unable to escape.

Itachi led her down a short path, and then they wandered off into the wilderness. It was just like old times. Sakura felt so safe right then. Nothing could harm her when she was with her big brother. He was the strongest, and always had been.

"You aren't afraid of me?" He asked her, once they'd put some distance between themselves and the original meeting place.

"Why would I be afraid? You're my Aniki." She stated simply.

"Yes, but... Forget it." Itachi cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I forgot how different you are from everyone else. I'm just happy that your safety has been assured, for the time being."

"Thank you." She hugged him, pinning him against a tree. "I'm glad you're safe too." She snuggled her face into his hair and hugged him, not wanting to ever let go.

Itachi stifled a small groan. She had unknowingly brushed up against him in just the right way to set his loins on fire. She definitely wasn't playing fair... He wanted to just...

_'No. She's my sister. There's no way I can do th-' _She leaned forward a little closer and he caught a close glimpse of her cleavage. _'Aaah! So tempting...' _

"Um... Am I making you uncomfortable or something?"

"Yes! Ah... N-no, I..." Itachi didn't get why this was happening. She was the only one who could make him so flustered. "It's okay."

Sakura realized something had changed between them, just then... He was more than just a brother to her. The two had always been so close. They knew all of each other's secrets. She'd been seeing him a lot in secret when she was still in Konoha. Nothing serious had ever happened... But she'd begun to notice how sometimes his kisses would linger just a little longer than they should; how his eyes would wander just a little further than was normal.

Silently, she held him close to her again. She just didn't want Itachi to leave... She felt him running his fingers through her long silver hair. It felt nice.

His own hair cascaded around his face in long black ribbons. She hadn't noticed when it came untied from his ponytail... Not that it mattered. He was quite attractive. Very handsome, she had to admit.

"You must drive all the girls crazy..." She muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh. I was just thinking out loud. Sorry."

Itachi leaned down, returning her drawn out hug and burying his face into the crook of her neck. She felt his hot breath across her skin there, and it made her shiver. Sakura couldn't fight down the goosebumps he'd caused, nor could she suppress the tingle that ran down her spine.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for." He stated, eyeing her with a strange expression on his face.

Then, he bit her neck... Lightly, at first. But he gradually got more rough. Sakura felt herself leaning into it. She knew this wasn't exactly right but... Who would know? Only the two of them. And there was nothing wrong with expressing your feelings. Kabuto had taught her that. Though the two weren't exactly an item yet, she wondered if she would tell him about this or let it go.

Her pulse racing, she was unsure how to react when he slipped his hand under her yukata. He brushed his hand over her sex, sending jolts of pleasure straight through her core. It didn't help that she wasn't wearing any panties today.

"Nii-san...?" She mewled.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Isn't this... wrong?"

Itachi stopped for a moment. "It feels right, doesn't it?"

Sakura was now unable to answer. He'd captured her lips in a sinful kiss, slipping his tongue between them and taking control of her whole mouth. It was as if he was trying to drink her very soul in... They were so close, and it felt great. Something this good couldn't be wrong.

"You're right. But... There's something you should know." She paused, drawing back for only a moment. Her conscience had gotten the better of her.

"What's wrong? If you want to stop, it's okay. I understand." Itachi knew this might be weird for her. He'd been acting on impulse too, though he really didn't see anything wrong here. Not when he felt the way that he did about her.

"There's someone... Special to me? I don't know. Someone I've sort of been seeing."

"I sensed a strong connection between you and that medic nin earlier... Is he the one?"

"Yes." Sakura hoped he wouldn't do anything crazy, like kill Kabuto or something. But it was her big brother, her beloved Aniki. He'd never do anything like that. "You won't hurt him, will you?"

"Of course not. I understand if you don't want to do anything..."

She could feel his prick throbbing against her leg. He was really hard, and in need of relief. She'd caused this problem for him and felt it was only fair that she help him fix it. She lightly brushed her palm across it, delighting in his suppressed growl and the way his face changed.

"To tell the truth... I want you." It was true. She really did... "Not just out of lust, but because I love you."

"That's how I feel about you too." He kissed her again, not wanting to break it this time.

Itachi seemed to be taking the situation pretty lightly. She guessed nothing was that intense for him anymore. He'd already committed the ultimate sin many years ago, and here he was, about to commit the ultimate taboo by taking his sister...

His hands worked at the ties holding up her yukata... It fell to the forest floor. He opened his black cloak, causing some of the bright crimson clouds to separate, as the fabric wrapped around her. It completely engulfed her. It was perfect. No one else could see what they were up to.

"This is so dirty..." She whispered.

"I know." Itachi smirked. It was the same signature Uchiha smirk that he always wore on the battlefield... Only this time it somehow managed to look even more sinister.

He slipped off his pants and his shirt too. Now the only thing that remained was the Akatsuki cloak surrounding them. Itachi reversed their positions, having her stand against the tree he'd been leaning on.

Without a word, he kissed her. She returned the kiss with an urgent hesitancy. She felt little butterflies in her stomach every time their skin touched. She felt him reach around to squeeze her ass, and she didn't really mind. It started to scare her when he lifted her by her legs. But she got the idea, and responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. Now he had full access to her.

There was no pausing, no hesitation from either of the Uchiha siblings. They both knew what they were doing and they both understood all the reasons why.

For Sakura, it was about the freedom to choose whatever she wanted. It was about finally being with someone of her own free will, and not because they were forcing her. She could express herself in whatever way she wanted. She felt such love for this man, she didn't care if they were related or not. None of that mattered right now. It was about letting go.

For Itachi, this was his way of telling her all of the things he could not say with words. It was about connecting with the only person he still felt a genuine connection with. He loved her so much and this was his way of expressing that, so that she would always know he was with her. Even if they couldn't always be together... It was about holding on.

"Mmmm..." He moaned into her ear, gently nibbing and licking the outer edge. "You're so sexy... Come here."

He pulled her down onto his aching cock. She felt how hard it was, as it pressed into her and slid deep inside. They were finally one.

Sakura moaned loudly when he finally pierced her flesh with his own. He was sliding in and out of her and it felt great. She couldn't believe she was doing this with her brother of all people. It should feel weird, but this really didn't. It was incredible, and took her breath away with every moment.

He pulled his hips back, before immediately sheathing himself back inside her. "Mmmm... Your body is so warm... This feels amazing."

"Y-yours too... It feels so good." Sakura blushed, while trying to stifle a moan.

His hands were everywhere, dancing all over her skin. He played with her large breasts for a while, sending jolts of pleasure through her over and over again... Every time he touched her or moved at all, the cat girl cried out in pleasure. Nothing else mattered to them right now. The cloak was protecting her back from scraping across the tree bark, as he relentlessly pounded into her core. They were lost in a world of pleasure and nothing could break them from their reverie. This carried on for a long time.

His own lust was building. Itachi cried out, as he reached his peak. He shivered when she ran her claws along his back, leaving deep red scratches there. Sakura was not far behind, crying out in pure ecstasy. He waited several moments before withdrawing from her and lightly letting her down.

"That was amazing." She told him, unable to stand on her own yet. Luckily he was still holding her up.

He made her feel so safe and loved... Sakura almost didn't want to break away from him. But they both knew they could never be together. They'd know that from the beginning. He would have to go back to Akatsuki and she would have to return to Orochimaru. Once he realized she'd been left unsupervised and given the chance to escape, he would be livid... But if she came back, at least Kabuto wouldn't get in trouble for leaving her alone.

"I'll miss you..." Itachi told her, kissing her again. He had always been a man of few words.

"I'll miss you too, Aniki..."

Awkwardly, he moved to hand her the clothes she'd been wearing. The cat girl slipped back into her yukata, still under the cover of his cloak. She was glad he was being considerate, at least. He was working to get dressed as quickly as he could, as well.

"I hate to leave you now," He stared into her eyes, his expression telling her that he was more than sincere. "But I have to get back before they notice how long I've been gone. You should return as well. Will you need me to escort you back to the lair?"

"Thank you for everything." She hugged him one last time. "And no, I'll be fine. It might start trouble if you get too close."

She'd finished dressing and finally found her balance. She needed to start making her way back soon. But letting go after something like that was hard. It was something she needed to work on... Especially in case things didn't work out with Kabuto.

Itachi returned her embrace. "Farewell, Imouto... Little sister." He smiled one last time, before going off into the wilderness. 

* * *

_Author's Note: Yeah, Itachi is the one character I get really passionate about. I loved the last scene, it was really fun to write. Sorry if it bothers some people, but we all know I've written much much worse than something like this. xD _


	15. Chapter 15

**Silver Bells**  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Note: This story is not cannon, nor is it intended to be. It takes place in sort of the same messed up universe as one of my really old fanfics, Chains and Bells. So it DOES NOT follow cannon and it is NOT meant to. Also please note that this Sakura is Sakura Uchiha, is my friend's OC (not mine) and is not the same Sakura from the show, nor is she based on her. They have the same first name only. Thank you. c: **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and I hope she likes it. c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, including violence, torture, rape, abuse of various kinds, incest, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. Lol. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

**EXTRA WARNING: For adult content, lemon, smut, whatever you want to call it in this chapter. Kabuto X OC pairing. It's very graphic. You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 15:

When Sakura made it back to the base, there was no way she could have been prepared for what awaited her there... She was greeted with the sight of the snake Sannin chewing everyone out for her absence. From what she could tell about the conversation, he was angry with Kabuto for letting her go off unsupervised and also angry with Sasuke for not bringing her back.

"She isn't my responsibility." The Uchiha had replied, snidely. "And it's not like I care if she goes missing or not." He'd never been very good with hiding his feelings...

"That doesn't mean you can abandon your comrades! Right now, she is a Sssssound ninja, as are you."

Kabuto was standing by, bowing his head in shame while all this was going on. It looked like he'd already been yelled at a lot. He looked like a scared puppy with his tail between his legs. He was the first one to notice her when she walked in.

"S-Sakura-chan!" His eyes widened. "I'm so glad you're back! Where have you been?"

"I was checking on them like I said... And then Sasuke stormed off to come back here. I needed to have a talk with Itachi, so I did. And now I'm back. What's wrong?"

Orochimaru stopped Kabuto from going to her, approaching her himself instead. "Why did you come back?"

"Was I not supposed to?" The cat girl didn't shy away from him. She wasn't scared at all.

"It's jusssst... Odd." He circled around her, seeming to regard the girl with confusion. "You were our prisoner, a captive from the Leaf. Yet when left to your own devices, you came back. Why?"

Sakura had to stop and think about that for a moment. She was uncertain of where she stood with Kabuto right now. She wasn't sure it was the best idea to let everyone know how she felt, and that she'd returned out of concern for his wellbeing. She didn't want to think about what would have happened to him if she hadn't come back.

"...Because I am a Sound ninja now." She finally said. It was true, in a way. Although she did have bouts of missing her old home, she did feel some amount of loyalty to her new home. She wanted him to trust her more.

"I ssssee..." Orochimaru glared at her. "And you thought it was okay for you to disappear for ssssseveral hours? No one knew where you were. I sent Kabuto back to the training area to find you, and you were gone."

"I know it wasn't right. I wish I could say I'm sorry... But I'm _not_. I've very tired, a little irritated, and I've had a very trying day. So can I go now, or what?"

"Very well. You may retire to your room, if that is what you wissssh." He seemed to accept her answer, before turning to continue chastising the others. "Kabuto, you're the one responsible for letting her get away. You'll be cleaning toilets all day long and doing various other unsssssavory chores."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Was all he said in response. He seemed very jaded. He knew better than to cross their leader when he was already this angry.

"But that's not fair!" Sakura yelled. "It isn't Kabuto-kun's fault! I had to do what I had to do. _I made him_ let me go!"

"You should know..." Orochimaru cornered her, getting close to her face. "Any contact with members of the Akatsuki organization issss prohibited. What you did was against our rules and therefore you are not allowed to leave your room for the rest of the night. Now get out of my sssssight!"

"Good, I wanted to leave anyway!" After making her point clear, she stuck her tongue out at him on her way out. "Baka!"

Sakura was glad he wasn't punishing her like he had shortly after she'd first arrived here. He wasn't raping her anymore, which was a relief. Then again, he hadn't seemed very interested in any of the other women in his harem since Anko arrived. That explained a lot. She was sure most of the girls were glad she was there. She wondered what would happen to all of them. But Orochimaru was a selfish man. He would probably keep them around anyway, for his own amusement or sick experiments.

She knew she couldn't change his mind about Kabuto either. She was relieved he was letting her go... But she felt really bad about what the medic was having to put up with today. She'd been selfish and insisted on spending time with her brother, even when she knew she shouldn't. She would have to find some way of making it up to him later. It was unfair, but there was nothing that could be done about it right now.

She gave Kabuto one last look that practically screamed _'I'm sorry...' _They both looked away, sadly. 

* * *

Sakura made her way through the gloomy halls to her room. She thought about getting something to eat, but she wasn't in the mood. She wondered if maybe she might be depressed. She was feeling tired too, so after a quick bath, she rested for a bit.

After spending a few hours lying in her bed, no one had disturbed her. She decided to make herself dinner, so she decided to head for the kitchen. Her bedsprings creaked as she got up. When she reached her door, she noticed something was wrong. The knob wouldn't turn...

_'It's locked from the outside!' _The cat girl began to panic. "Shit! Hey! Let me out of here! Is anyone there?"

No one heard her. Therefore, no one came to her aid. All she could do was slump down against the door, sighing in annoyance.

It would have been easy to let the tailed beast within her come out. That would get the door open for sure, but... Then she might end up losing all control and hurting those that were dear to her. And she couldn't have that. She mostly wanted to know who had locked her in and why. When she got out, there would be hell to pay!

All she could do for now was try to wait it out. They couldn't keep her locked in her room forever, after all. She eventually went back to her bed to lie down.

After spending a little while reading, she got really bored. They couldn't really expect her to just stay here all night long could they? She sighed, wishing something exciting would happen. _Anything... _

As usual, her thoughts eventually turned to Kabuto.

The medic nin was just so handsome. He was sweet too, his personality perfectly suited to hers. She loved everything about him. The cute way he would push his glasses back onto his nose when talking. The way he tied his hair up into a small ponytail... How he worked night and day to be loyal to his leader and do whatever was asked of him. How he even went out of his way to make sure she was okay. He'd saved her so many times... He truly seemed to care about her, and that was the best part.

"Kabuto-kun..." She felt herself getting wet at just the thought of him. "Mmm..."

The cat girl whined, tossing and turning under her covers. Her hand crept down to lightly touch herself. All she could think of was him and how amazing he was. Everything else was temporarily forgotten. 

* * *

Kabuto had just finished all of the disgusting things he'd had to do that day. Orochimaru wasn't going easy on him. But he'd known he would get in trouble when he let her go off on her own like that.

At least Sakura could be counted on not to betray him, unlike most of the people here. He was really worried about her. So much that he'd been unable to think of almost anything else all day. He hoped she was alright.

When he'd gone to check on her earlier, he'd found her door was locked. Which was strange, considering her door didn't even have a lock on it before. It was new. The only one who could have done such a thing was Orochimaru. He figured it was the Sannin's way of punishing her for not coming back right away. All things considered, they were lucky she had chosen to come back at all. He couldn't help but wonder why... But he'd have plenty of time to figure that out later.

It didn't take long for him to figure out that the Sannin had the key to her room. He wasn't sure how long he meant to keep Sakura locked in there, but Kabuto felt it was wrong. He needed to help her, if he could.

He'd obtained the key, with a little help from Anko. She knew where her lover had hidden it and she'd obtained it for him. He was kind of surprised she was still around. He guessed they'd probably had a thing going for a while, even back in Konoha, and no one noticed. It had been relatively easy to get the key from her, once he'd told her how he felt about Sakura. It turns out, she could identify with such feelings a lot.

He'd taken a small amount of time to clean himself up after such a disgusting day. Every chore Orochimaru had him do was filthy in some way. Such jobs were the most hated chores among everyone here. He wanted to know if she was okay, but he'd taken the time to grab a quick shower before he could bear to face her.

Now all he had to do was unlock the door to her room. He could just imagine the poor cat girl being in there, so frightened and alone... He couldn't stand the thought of that. There were times when he almost wanted to help her escape from this awful place, but deep down, he also wanted to keep her there for his own selfish reasons. Or rather, he wanted her to stay with him. But he knew it would be cruel to ask, so he'd chosen to remain silent on the subject. He'd never felt so torn.

He couldn't stop himself from using the key to enter her room. He had to check on her and make sure she was okay. When he stood just outside the door, he could have sworn he heard her voice.

"Mmm... Kabuto..."

_'Is she... Moaning my name?!'_ He wondered if maybe he was just imagining it. But no, she did it again.

"K-kabuto-kun... Ohhh..." Loud and clear.

He turned the key and the door opened... At least Anko hadn't double-crossed him.

"Oh yesss... _Uhhh..._" Sakura's hands moved frantically under the sheets. He could just barely make out her silouette in the dark room. "Kabuto-sama... Mmmm..."

When Kabuto heard the cat girl moaning again, he was certain she was pleasuring herself... _'And thinking of me?' _He was stunned.

The medic moved silently to her bedside. She still hadn't noticed that he'd come in. She was definitely not asleep. Her eyes were tightly closed, but she knew what she was doing. Her movements were too deliberate to lead him to believe otherwise. He couldn't bring himself to ruin the moment for her. It made him wonder how often she did this... At least he could smile at the fact that it was his name and not someone else's. If anything, he felt flattered.

Kabuto leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Yesss, Sakura-chan..." His hot breath ghosted over her warm flesh.

She moaned and rolled over away from him, still pleasuring herself. "Mmmm _yes!_ J-just like that! _Ah!_"

"I want to do such dirty things to you..." He continued to whisper, even getting himself excited in the process. "You're so sexy, my beautiful princess... I want to fuck you so hard."

"Ohhhh yeah..." Her voice grew higher pitched. "Kabuto... _Ohhh!_"

It sounded like that last one sent her completely over the edge. Sakura held very still, her breathing the only sound in the room... But there was another set of breathing, another heart beating along side her own in the darkness... It was faint, but her keen hearing could easily detect it, not that she wasn't so distracted.

_'Oh shit! I let my guard down too soon!' _

"Who's there?" She asked fearfully, as panic began to set in.

The first thing she felt was someone's weight on her bed. She squeaked helplessly, really hoping it wasn't Suigetsu or Orochimaru coming back to abuse her again. She was afraid. She thought she'd imagined the other voice whispering to her just now. She'd become lost in her own inner fantasy, which was dangerous.

"It's me, love..." A familiar sweet voice made his presence known. So it was Kabuto. He climbed on top of her, pinning her against the bed but not saying anything else.

_'Oh my gosh!' _Sakura began to panic. _'How long has he been there? How much did he hear?!' _

"Oh, it's just you. You scared me."

"My wanton little kitty..." His fingers ran over her feline ears and through her silken hair. "I've missed you so much."

He removed his glasses, casually placing them on her nightstand with a soft clink. Without another word, he kissed her gently. She gave in to what she'd wanted all along... There was no stealing this moment from them. The kiss deepened and their tongues danced with one another, their bodies quickly and effortlessly entangling...

Sakura let her hands wander all over his body, creeping up under his shirt to feel his muscular chest. She lifted his shirt off and ran a single fingernail lightly down his back, making him shiver. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and began trailing light kisses all the way down her neck. When he reached her breasts, he lightly licked each one in succession, delighting in her little squeaks and moans.

It was Kabuto's turn to be mean now. He slowly, sensually peeled the rest of her clothes off, and also removed his. The warm sensation of skin on skin was incredible when he pressed against her, aligning their bodies.

Sakura cried out in pleasure when she felt him touch her sex. She grew a little more bold, and lightly brushed her hand over his member. He was hard as a rock. It felt silky and smooth, but firm at the same time. He groaned when she did it, seeming to move his hips into her touch. The cat girl smirked. She would definitely have fun with him tonight. She manipulated his cock until he was begging for more.

She slowly ran her hands over it again and again... She felt him tensing up. Now and then, his cock jerked in he grasp. The timid cat girl was curious what would happen if she kept it up. Every few minutes, she would reach down to fondle his balls. It was fun playing with him.

He was losing control, and eventually the medic could hold it in no longer. He was working up a sweat already. He grunted loudly, as his seed spilled all over her talented hands. Just being this close to her was doing crazy things to him.

"I want to return the favor. Let me pleasure you..." He spoke softly and sweetly, slowly creeping his way down her body.

Kabuto caressed her silken tunnel, before gliding his tongue in and out. He licked all the way up to her clitoris, circling the tiny bud with the tip of his tongue. He knew it would drive her wild. He could scarcely hide the smirk that crept it's way across his face.

"Oh!" She whined, unable to take much more. "Nnnnnh! Kabuto-_kuuuunnnn!_"

He felt her shudder under him, as he pleasured her with his mouth, sucking and licking nearly everywhere. It wasn't long before he felt her tense up and finally the tension released. He knew he'd just brought her to her second orgasm of the night. He hadn't meant to make her cum again, but she certainly wasn't complaining about it.

"Are you ready for the best part?" Kabuto grinned at her, watching the blush that rapidly spread across her features.

Unable to speak clearly, she nodded her head, pulling him down on top of her. Her fingers tangled in his hair, not wanting to let go of him. Sakura felt his arousal pressing into her sex. She welcomed the amazing feeling that began to grow once more in her stomach. She had to have him... He kissed her then, deeply and with so much passion.

"Please..." She breathed, barely breaking the kiss for a single moment before he rejoined their lips.

Kabuto took that as his cue to slide into her moist depths. It felt like heaven... His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned so deeply, it almost came out as a growl. Sakura was at the same point, just fighting off the very slight amount of pain from being stretched open so wide. It hurt a tiny bit, but mostly it felt really good. The pleasure more than made up for it.

His prick was sliding in and out of her tight warmth. She closed her eyes, eaten up by the sheer ecstasy of all of it. She relished the feeling of his abs working against her, as he began to move back and forth. His arms were around her, and he was holding her close.

He changed angles just the slightest bit, and that was the end of it. His manhood rubbed within her core, making stars dance across her vision.

The medic struggled to contain himself. "You're so sexy, nnnhhh!"

"Mhhmm... Harder!" She cried.

Sakura moved her hips in time with his. Each movement sent a pleasurable jolt through her core. He kept going for so long... He had a lot of stamina left over, even after the rough day he'd had. She was already getting close to her third climax and he was quickly nearing his second.

"Aaahnnn! Sakura-chan..." He moaned, clinging to her in desperation.

"Kabuto-kun!" She cried out his name in ecstasy, as they plummeted down from the heights of pleasure together.

"I love you so much." The words had left his mouth before he'd fully realized what he was saying. He was only speaking his mind.

"I love you too."

She hugged him closer to her, feeling really safe as she lied there in his arms.

Everything was peaceful. This felt... Right. For once, she felt utterly whole again; she was complete. She never wanted to leave his side. That was the main reason she'd come back, after all.

Kabuto gazed deeply into her eyes. He looked so relaxed, so at ease around her, and his smile was too cute.

"Can I ask you something?" The cat girl inquired, after they'd had sufficient time to rest and catch their breath.

"Sure. Anything."

The girl furrowed her brow in confusion. It looked absolutely adorable. "Well... I'm pretty sure you weren't the one who locked me in my room... Unless it was for my protection or something? Or was it Sasuke? Orochimaru? Someone else? What happened?"

"Orochimaru-sama locked you in here because he was still worried about you escaping." He laughed, gently moved a strand of hair out of her face. "Even after you'd come back. Guess he's paranoid... Not that I can blame him. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Wow. How did you get in?"

"Oh, I stole the key with some help from Anko. Haha..."

"Wow. I never would have thought to ask her." She smiled up at him. "Thank you for looking out for me. I hope you don't get in trouble over it."

"I'm sure I won't. And even if I do, it will be worth it."

He hesitantly reached out for her hand, holding it in his. She pressed her lips against his, and he returned the gesture. After a few moments, she felt him deepen the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. She loved the way he kissed, twirling the appendage against her. It was like she could feel the way he made love, just through his kiss alone.

"I never want to leave you..." She sighed, snuggling into his chest contentedly. "Will you spend the night with me again?"

"Of course," He crawled under the covers, spreading the blanket over both of them. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Goodnight Kabuto-kun..."

She drifted off to sleep on his chest, thoroughly exhausted from her night of debauchery. Kabuto held her all night long, watching over her protectively. He was glad she was here with him, safe and sound. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Silver Bells**  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Note: This story is not cannon, nor is it intended to be. It takes place in sort of the same messed up universe as one of my really old fanfics, Chains and Bells. So it DOES NOT follow cannon and it is NOT meant to. Also please note that this Sakura is Sakura Uchiha, is my friend's OC (not mine) and is not the same Sakura from the show, nor is she based on her. They have the same first name only. Thank you. c: **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and I hope she likes it. c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, including violence, torture, rape, abuse of various kinds, incest, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. Lol. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

**EXTRA WARNING: For violence and gore this time. xD**

* * *

Chapter 16:

Sasuke had hit a major roadblock. He still hadn't regained his chakra flow to his hands or his eyes... As a result, he had become severely depressed. So much so that he'd been moping around the hideout all day long. He felt absolutely useless.

He still hadn't been able to locate the medic nin yet. He'd checked the medical ward, the kitchen, makeshift living room, and even in his bedroom. He was nowhere to be found.

The Uchiha sighed in irritation. How much longer was the jerk planning to make him wait? He'd even gone to ask Orochimaru how long it would be, and the snake had given him a customarily vague answer. He said his chakra wouldn't be restored until Kabuto deemed it safe and necessary. Basically, it was at his discretion. It was no surprise that he trusted his right hand man this much. But it was still very annoying that it was taking so long.

He knew if he bothered the medic too much, he would take even longer on purpose. That's just what kind of a smartass Kabuto was. But Uchihas weren't the best at being patient to begin with, and his patience was wearing thin. He was pacing the floor of Orochimaru's meeting room in annoyance. His arms were crossed, his expression twisted into a permanent scowl.

"Orochimaru-sama..." He was telling his mentor. "Without being able to use my chakra, I am at a loss. What am I even supposed to do now?"

"Simple. You're supposed to do... Whatever I ssssay!" The snake man hissed. "And right now, we're about to have a very important meeting regarding the ongoing war with Konoha. So be quiet and if you're patient enough, you shall be rewarded."

Sasuke stood there, trying to refrain from being bitter about it. He didn't like this one bit. And he wasn't going to force himself to pretend to. They had this coming. They should all know better than to mess with him. They-

His jaw dropped when he saw Kabuto walk in with his arm around his little sister. He was with Sakura? And _touching her_, no less! The two of them walked into Orochimaru's chamber together. Hand in hand now.

"Sssso you two decided to make it, after all." Orochimaru smirked wickedly.

"Yes. You said something about a meeting?" Kabuto was so serious. He'd been told about the meeting during Orochimaru's rant yesterday, and he knew when to pay attention.

Sakura was just standing there, but there was something different about her. She was smiling. She smiled at Sasuke, who returned her cheerful look with a sour one. He was clearly having a bad day already. And it was so early...

_'Wait...' _She thought. _'I wonder if Kabuto has restored his chakra yet...' _She seemed to recall him severing it yesterday. That had to suck. _'Hmm... Maybe that's what this meeting is about.' _

They waited for the others to join them. Kimimaro was the last one to arrive. His health seemed to have taken a turn for the better lately, but he still took his sweet time in getting around. Everyone who worked closely with Orochimaru was there.

"You're probably wondering what this is about. Allow me to enlighten you..." Orochimaru's smile curled unnaturally high up his lips. As he looked around the room, it slowly changed into a snarl. "What do you think _you _are doing?"

Kabuto jumped, startled by his sudden change in attitude. "Me? What do you mean, sir?"

"What I mean isssss... You've got your hands all over _my_ property."

"You're mistaken. Sakura-chan belongs to no one but herself. And she and I have chosen to pursue a relationship together."

"That's right." Sakura added her opinion on the subject too. She felt happy that he'd just admitted to being in a relationship with her. She didn't want to make him regret it, so she would always stand by him, no matter what.

Orochimaru seemed very angry at hearing this news. He shook his head, his long black tresses flailing wildly. "Like it or not, the girl is a part of my harem. You did not have my permission to do anything with her. I see that as a blatant insult. I hope you are prepared to deal with the consequencessssssss..."

"What she does with her private life is none of your business." Kabuto responded by holding Sakura close to him, pressing into her side as he put his arm around her protectively. He wanted to keep her safe and this was a dangerous place.

"Get your hands off of her!" He swung a fist at Kabuto's face, which he dodged.

"Stop it!" The cat girl in question shrieked. "Don't fight over me. This isn't right! And anyway, I should be free to choose who I-"

The Sannin summoned a few snakes to deal with her. She squealed as they coiled around her legs and arms, holding her in place. Soon she found herself backed against a wall. It made her angry that he was doing this. He hadn't even shown any interest in her since that first night. And now he had Anko, anyway.

"As your right hand man..." Kabuto spoke slowly and with deliberance, as he worked to paralyze the snakes that held his girlfriend captive. One by one, they fell away. "I should be entitled to something, after all. You even allowed Suigetsu to have his fun with her, without her consent. That's called rape, you asshole!"

With that, he spun around to throw several senbon needles at his master. All but one of them missed. It caught him in the face, just barely grazing his left cheek. A small amount of blood flowed from the open wound on Orochimaru's otherwise pale face. His amber eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe his most trusted underling would do something so drastic! And to attack him in front of everyone like this took a lot of nerve. But it seemed most of them agreed with Kabuto, since they weren't attacking him.

Sakura had enough of this too, and began frantically forming handsigns. She had been working on her summoning techniques as well. Several lesser cat demons appeared, and began launching claw attacks at Orochimaru. She went after the others in the room as well, and chased them away. She didn't give a damn anymore! She'd had enough of all of this.

_'What kind of man would allow Suigetsu to abuse me like that, and then forbid me to be with the person I love? Not the kind of person I want to be associated with, for certain.' _She thought, as she fought for her life.

Sasuke was watching the onslaught with apprehension. He was helpless to do anything to aid or hinder either side. It was driving him insane. He had to figure out a way to get his chakra back!

It looked like all the others had cleared out of the room after her attack. They didn't want to take part in something which didn't concern them to begin with. The fighting seemed unnecessary to most of them. And they were right not to want to get involved. This whole thing had the potential to be blown way out of proportion. It was like a mutiny or something...

"Damn it!" The Uchiha cursed to himself. How had he allowed someone to get the better of him so easily? He would be sure to avoid the medic nin from now on.

Sakura kept up the assault. However, the snake Sannin was dodging her summons' attacks with ease.

Orochimaru was charging a poisonous attack. His fangs grew much longer than normal, and they were dripping with venom, which he was immune to. It was something he rarely used. His nails also dripped with the toxic substance. If he hit his target with that, they would be poisoned to death within minutes, if not seconds.

He was quite graceful in battle. They had all seen him use this same technique on others before. He had his sights set on Kabuto, since Sakura was still important to his plans and also part of his harem, he really didn't seem to want to harm her. They were just lucky they weren't outside, or he'd be able to summon his giant snake. For now, there was only room to summon smaller ones.

The thought of that happening sent chills up Sakura's spine. She had to stop him before it was too late and Kabuto really did get poisoned. She knew the risks of using this technique, but right now it couldn't be helped.

_'He's a monster! I have to stop him before it's too late!'_

As quickly as she could, she concentrated all of her chakra in her optic nerve. It was difficult to concentrate on anything with all of this noise and chaos going on, but... Slowly, her eyes bled from their usual yellow color to a dark and sinister crimson. Several tomoe swirled within her irises.

"Whoa!" Kabuto gasped out loud, unable to suppress it. "When did she awaken her Sharingan?!"

Sakura lunged forward, throwing herself between Orochimaru and Kabuto. Even her brother was watching the fight closely. She had no idea what was going through his mind, but she could only hope that he wouldn't interfere. She ran toward the Sannin, using her Sharingan to copy every handsign he made. She used his own jutsu against him time and time again.

But even that was not enough to stop the onslaught... The fighting continued.

Sasuke continued to watch on in awe, as the cat girl ferociously attacked Orochimaru. He was too vulnerable right now... He had to turn one of the tables sideways and hide behind it. Like a coward. That was so unlike him, but... He didn't want to face those kind of attacks. Not right now. He felt fortunate they weren't exactly directed at him. Without his chakra, there was little he could do about things like poison or animal summons. Sakura's brother continued to watch the mayhem unfold from behind the table. He wanted to see how this would all play out.

The snake Sannin had reached his destination, unhindered by the thought of facing the deadly Sharingan. He wasn't afraid of anything and therein lied part of the problem. He lunged at Kabuto, piercing his right shoulder with his razor sharp fangs. The poison began to seep through his bloodstream immediately.

"_Noooo!_" Sakura cried, rushing to his side. She held him in her arms.

Everything happened in one quick blur. She'd been helpless to stop it. Kabuto was unable to make sense of all of it. All he knew was the excruciating pain he felt.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Hold on. Just hang in there. Don't leave me, please!" The cat girl was crying frantically. "_Kabuto-kun!_" She collapsed onto him, in a puddle of tears which continued to pour.

"In my... my pocket..." He rasped, his voice barely above a faint whisper, the poison already making him weak. It was paralyzing him to the point where he could barely move. "There's an... anti... dote... Hurry..."

Her eyes lit up like wildfire, the Sharingan still swirling in their limitless depths. Determined to set things right, Sakura sent her summoned cats after Orochimaru just long enough to hold him off from attacking them again. She acted quickly, with lightning reflexes reminiscent of the demon that dwelled within her.

She fumbled around in his pockets for a moment, before she found a small vial. There was also an empty medical syringe. She'd seen him do this a million times when she'd watched him treating patients, so she tried to keep herself as calm as she could. She removed the needle from it's protective case and put it into the vial that contained the antidote. After drawing out the liquid, she braced herself for what was to come. Without a second thought, she plunged the needle into his arm, just above where the puncture wounds were.

"Gah!" Kabuto cried out in pain, as the needle pierced his skin. It hurt more than the initial bite, ironically.

There was no time to worry about him right now. As much as she was afraid for his life, Sakura knew she had to protect him. And there was only one way to do that.

"_Orochimaru!_" She screeched, glaring at him with pure anger in her eyes. "Let's take this outside! Just you and me! _Right now!_"

Summoning all of her strength, the demonic two-tailed cat beast gradually bubbled to the surface. Soon it would take over her consciousness completely... She could not allow anyone else to be in harm's way when that happened.

"Sakura-chan..." Kabuto panted, trying to get her attention without getting anyone else's. "Please don't do this... You've been so strong for so long and I-"

He stopped talking. He saw it, right there... The demon within her was trying to escape. It was taking over her features, and the hint of blue chakra that occasionally flared from her body was proof enough.

"Kabuto... _Run._"

That was all she managed to say, before forcing herself to run outside. She had to head for the main entrance and get away from there before it was too late. Her taunt worked, and Orochimaru was hot on her heels. She was glad he'd decided to chase after her, instead of pursuing the medic again. It made more sense to take care of her first. He was angry now, and she knew he would not spare her life if she lost this fight. She and Kabuto would be dead, along with Sasuke and possibly some of the others too. The snake Sannin was not a man you wanted to anger.

This entire fight was unavoidable though... She'd seen all of it coming for a long time now. Kabuto was right. She had been strong. Since she'd been here, she'd done so many things that she'd never thought herself capable of, until now. Now was the time to finally strike back, and it was all or nothing.

"Prepare to die!" Orochimaru hissed at her.

She ignored him, intent on luring him away from the hideout and from her lover. He probably knew what she was doing, but was too angry to care by this point. All that mattered was his safety, and he was injured right now. Not even Sasuke could help. It was all up to her. And the outcome of this fight would determine everything.

_'After all of this is over... I'm leaving.' _She silently resolved.

His hands frantically moved to cast several genjutsu and ninjutsu traps. Sakura dodged them all and turned them back on them using her Sharingan. She wondered what would happen if the two-tails came out while her Sharingan was still active...

The snake man seemed to have enough of all of it. He'd grown tired of chasing her. He took out an enormous scroll, and bit into his thumb. She knew what he was doing... He was about to do a summon, and from the looks of it, a rather big one. There was an enormous puff of smoke.

Lord Manda appeared. The one thing that terrified Sakura more than anything... Luckily by this point, the cat demon had taken over a large amount of her body and her consciousness. Her eyes went wide, and then she relinquished control.

Now it had become a battle of two titans. The snake struck out at her, doing it's master's bidding. She danced around each blow with precision and ease. The demonic cat mauled the monster, pinning the giant snake to the ground. Manda wrapped around her, trying to suffocate her. Finally her teeth sank into his neck and she shook her head back and forth with all her might, while her hind legs clawed at his body angrily. Her claws had sunken in and she refused to let go.

The Sharingan was still active... It was also helping her to predict his movements, so she could dodge them better. She was able to stay out of the way of Orochimaru's continuous attacks as well. The cat demon grinned with pleasure, as she cut off Lord Manda's blood supply. She could tell he was feeling faint. He couldn't move enough to sink his fangs into her, no matter how hard he tried. She had him and was not letting go.

And it was over... The giant snake lay before it's master, barely breathing. Orochimaru didn't seem to care. All he was focused on was killing her. But the snake returned to wherever it was he dwelled, slinking off into another dimension to heal his injuries.

"You bitch! How dare you disrespect me in such a way!" He hissed. "Now _die!_"

He came at her with everything he had. All of the jutsu and summons he could think of. But the demon didn't take too kindly to that. And before he knew it, she had him pinned against a large rock. He didn't stand a chance. He knew that now, as his life flashed before his serpentine eyes...

"Alright, okay I'm sorry! Please... Don't kill me..." He cowered.

At long last, he'd given up. But Sakura had lost all control. She could vaguely see what was happening, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. The demon continued trying to dismember him. The cat girl could sense her inner demon's wicked intent. She wanted to tear him limb from limb for everything he'd put her though. All of the pain came back a thousand fold, the memories flooding her vision and clouding her judgment.

She didn't want to kill him, though. No. She wanted him to have to live with what he'd done to her. Everything he'd done, every violent and malicious act, would someday come to act against him. She needed him to know that, to truly understand what this was all about.

Somehow... After a long struggle, she regained control. And everything went black.


End file.
